


The Cabin by the Sea

by EndoratheWitch



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Drowning, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Falling In Love, Legends, Little Mermaid Elements, Mermaids, Nudity, Public Nudity, Scotland, Splash elements, eventual smut because me, fisherman, mermaid month, ship wreck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-03-01 11:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 62,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18799444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: Bog becomes caught in a storm at sea which completely changes everything





	1. Baptism

The scent of salt water and cigarette smoke filled the fisherman’s nostrils while the cool wind whipped the long ends of his black hair back from his face. The wind threatened to tear off the old grey knit cap that he had pulled down low on his head. Bog held his cigarette clenched between his teeth, his sharp features looked pale, his face rough and unshaven as the wind tried to snatch the burning tobacco and paper from his mouth. Bog was accustomed to smoking while on his boat and a little bit of a hard wind wasn’t going to snatch his cigarette out of his mouth, though damned if it wasn’t trying to push him from the boat. 

He glanced up, his hand going to his head to hold his hat on as his bright blue eyes took in the sky overhead. The sky above had turned a solid dark, grey-green; the light was watery and grey and the water was beginning to roil dangerously. 

Bog cursed in a soft whisper to himself. “Fucking hell.” 

He glanced at his haul of fish. He had come out here to clear his mind after he had walked into Lizzie’s shop this morning to pick up a few supplies on one of his rare travels into town. The less time he spend in town the better. 

Lizzie’s shop, (the name of the store as well as the name of the owner), was the town of Primrose Bay’s answer to a big city convenience store. Lizzie sold everything from diapers to cigarettes, from frozen pizza to bait, and charcoal. If you needed it, Lizzie had it, and if she didn’t have it at the moment, she would find a way to get it to the fishing village of Primrose Bay. Because Lizzie’s store was the main focal point of Primrose Bay, everyone came through there--tourists, townies, residents, everyone. This also meant that all gossip filtered through Lizzie’s shop as well. That was how Bog learned that his ex-fiancee, a woman named Tammy--the woman who had dumped him because he never wanted to be more than a fisherman--he had learned she was getting married to Roland Knight, that real estate fucker who had breezed through their town in an attempt to buy Primrose Bay out from under the feet of the people who lived and died here, who worked the sea and made a living from generation to generation. Knight would have ruined the town and its long history. Tammy had not only hooked up with the man when he had been in town, but she had actively helped that blond-haired city boy try to swindle her own family and friends. 

Of course Tammy had already been dissatisfied when she learned that Bog, unlike the rumors, didn’t have a big inheritance from his father. He had an inheritance, that was true, big enough that he could have moved anywhere in the world, had a big house and fancy cars, anything he wanted, but Bog had used that money to invest in the town, in his fishing boats and to take care of his widowed mother. It was Bog’s inheritance that had prevented Roland Knight from destroying Primrose Bay. Tammy had gone off with Roland when Bog and the others drove the maggot and the floozy out of town. Bog had been upset at the time, but maybe not as upset as he should have been, and over the months that followed, he found that while he missed companionship, he didn’t miss Tammy at all. 

But hearing she was marrying that Roland Knight had set him off, put him in a bad mood that he hadn’t really understood. He supposed now that he was calm, the reason for his mood was that he was lonely. Bog lived in a small cabin by the sea, just a little one bedroom house up on the beach with stairs that led down to where the ocean met the land. He had his little fishing boat docked down below and miles and miles of beach where no one came to visit. He liked it that way, alone, with just the sound of the waves, the occasional song of a migrating whale, and a clear night sky where he could see the stars. But he was alone, no one to share his love of the sea with, no one who understood him. He didn’t realize how much he had wanted that until today when he heard the news about Tammy’s wedding. His heart ached not because he wanted her, or even missed her, but he wanted to be loved and to give love and it was fucking unfair that a woman like her and that bampot Roland Knight got to be happy. 

So, he did what he always did when he was upset, angry, or hurt; he went fishing. He went out much further than was his custom, turned off his radio (which he knew he shouldn’t have done), and fished in silence. 

Now that the storm was blowing in with a speed that meant trouble, Bog realized had been pretty stupid. Usually, he paid attention to the weather. He could read the wind and understand the rocking of the sea, but he had been hell bent on getting as far away from land as he could that he hadn’t been paying attention to anything except the task of fishing. Damn, he thought. He hadn’t even bothered to tell anyone what he was doing or where he was going. He had sailed out further than he intended, but then he had found a prime fishing spot, the fish practically jumping into his boat. So he had given himself over to the simple joy of good fishing and forgetting that the world outside of his boat existed. 

He brought in enough fish that he would have to smoke some of it, but he had been delighted. There was enough fish that he would take some to his mother in the morning, stop off and give several to his cousin Theo and his wife Stephanie who had just had a baby, and he could drop some off to his one and only friend, Sunny. Bog smirked. And maybe some fish for his Da’s old friend and drinking buddy, Brutus. 

Bog took a deep drag on his cigarette, glaring up at the sky in defiance while he blew smoke through his nostrils just as the rain started to come down. It was as if the sky had simply opened up and the heavens cried their tears down on him. He closed his eyes for a moment and took a heavy breath in through his nostrils. This was going to be a bad storm. His heart rate increased as he realized his situation; alone, with no one within miles, and about to be caught in a really bad storm. Bog pulled the remnant of his cigarette out of his mouth, smashing it against the palm of his hand, and then shoved the remaining end of the cigarette into his jeans pocket before he walked back to the steering wheel. 

He might be a depressed old sailor, he thought with a wry twist of his lips, but he didn’t want a sailor’s death like his father. He would try to make it back--he had to try--for himself and for his mother. 

The wind picked up speed almost the moment that Bog’s rough weathered hands wrapped around the wheel. The wind howled and ripped off his knit cap. Bog turned, watching the wind carry off his old cap, the grey mixing and fading with the stormy sky. Bog snarled, grabbing the wheel and turned on the engine. The boat purred to life. The waves picked the boat up, looked to become more violent in an instant as the wind tore at him, his boat, and the sea’s surface. Bog held on as a wave washed over his small boat, drenching him and plastering his hair to his head. He shivered, struggling to hold on as another wave crashed over the boat. He held his breath, gasped when the water passed, and looked out onto the sea. The boat was being tossed around like a toy while the rain was coming down harder. He realized he was in real trouble as he looked out at the miles and miles of water surrounding him. 

Bog reached out and grabbed his radio, pulling the handset to his mouth and hit the button. 

“MAYDAY! MAYDAY! MAYDAY! This is Bog King on The Mistreated.” Bog swallowed, his throat dry. The wind sounded like an angry god and the waves were probably in the forty foot swell range. The boat was being tossed around even as he held onto the wheel. What had been bad moments before, had become terrifying within seconds. The sea was dark and the sky had turned a darker shade of a green grey. 

Bog hissed to himself. “Fuck me…” 

He called into the radio again. “The Mistreated, The Mistreated…” He followed the standard procedure for calling for help by repeating his boats’ name three time followed by the call sign for his boat before he repeated. “MAYDAY! This is The Mistreated. I think I’m two miles off the coast. A storm is coming in quickly, the wind has picked up, and the water is…” 

Bog’s eyes widened in alarm. Outside the window he saw the biggest wave he had ever seen. It had to be at least sixty feet high and he was heading right for it, but there was no way he could avoid it--it stretched as far as he could see, both north and south. Bog’s blood went cold as he realized there was nothing he could do. 

Bog stared at the wall of water coming straight at him as he aimed the prow of his boat to try to ride up the wall of ocean. He held onto the wheel with one hand, continuing to stare at the wall of destruction in front of him. There was nowhere to go, nowhere to run and he knew exactly what was going to happen. 

Bog swallowed as water continued to crash over him, soaking him, chilling him to the bone, and The Mistreated continued on its course. 

Bog held the radio to his lips, his voice soft, but firm. There was nothing he could do but accept his death. He wasn’t coming home, he was going to die like his father after all, all because he had let his emotions, his anger and pain push him out to sea when he should have known better. 

Bog knew he was crying, he could feel the sting of tears in his eyes, could feel their warmth briefly on his cheeks, but the water that continued to splash over him stole away his tears, freezing them and mixing them with the salt water from the ocean. He wasn’t crying for himself, but for the pain he knew he was going to inflict on his mother. 

“Tell my Mam I love her and…” He paused before he said over the rush of wind and inevitability, “Tell her I’m sorry.” 

Bog dropped the radio and grabbed the wheel with both hands staring at his death as his boat tilted back, riding higher up the wave. His vivid blue eyes narrowed in determination. He was not going to face his death with fear; he was going to face it with dignity--and maybe a little anger. 

Bog whispered at the wave. “Come on, ye cunt.” 

The moment the words left his lips, the massive wave surged and flipped Bog’s ship completely over. Bog lost his grip on the wheel, his body was tossed upward--or down, he didn’t know--to hit the ceiling of the standing shelter of the boat hard enough that the air was knocked from his lungs and one of his ribs snapped. He choked back a cry of pain, holding his breath, as he was grabbed by water and smashed against the wheel before slamming him into the side of the standing shelter. He gasped in pain, felt another rib broken or bruised with the impact. 

Bog struggled for a moment, tried to turn around, tried to grab onto something, something that would allow him stop being tossed around. It grew darker as the ship sank into the cold, murky waters. He was in too much shock to realize he was shivering, his fingers numb as he held his breath and tried to find his way away from the ship and to the surface, but the boat was sinking fast and the drag was taking him with it. He was cold and it was dark, so very dark. He could see nothing, but the dim watery lights on his boat. He tried, tried with all his might to break free, to try to save his life, but the drag was too great, and he couldn’t hold his breath any longer. His lungs were burning and his throat constricted with his need to breath. And his broken ribs made the effort of holding his breath any longer impossible. Thoughts rushed through his mind, his mother heartbroken and alone losing both her husband and son to the ocean, his little cabin, his empty life...maybe dying wasn’t so bad, it wasn’t like he had much to live for. 

Bog shook himself. No, he wasn’t going to think like that. He had to try to live, had to...then he realized how scared he was, scared to die out here in the vastness of the sea, alone, in the dark. 

He gulped, his body disobeying him, forcing him to gulp a breath. He jerked, panic taking control. He struggled, his eyes widening in horror, fear and pain as his lungs filled with water... 

* 

Marianne was swimming, swimming as hard and as fast as she could. She had gotten into yet another fight with her father. He was, once again, trying to arrange a marriage for her. She rolled her eyes as she swam to put as much distance as she could between herself and her problems. She loved her father, loved him with all her heart, but he was so focused on getting her married that he didn’t stop to think about what it was she wanted. Yes, she was a princess who would inherit the throne, but she was so much more than that. Why couldn’t her father see that? Marianne huffed. Her little sister was fortunate. At least she got to be herself, and go after every merman who caught her fancy. That little fish always had her head on the surface--on a surface filled with boys. 

Marianne smirked at the thought of her little sister, whose only main concern was the Spring Water Dance at the palace, what she was going to wear and how many mermen she was going to dance with. Marianne smiled. She loved her little sister, but sometimes she was just so...well, she acted like she had the brain of a jellyfish when Marianne knew for a fact that Dawn was so much smarter than that. 

Marianne slowed her strokes as her temper began to cool, her short brown hair highlighted with dark purples floated around her head as she moved her dark purple and gold colored tail slower, reducing her speed to something more normal instead of the swift, cutting speed she had been driving through the water. She was just thinking about turning back, maybe just hiding out in her room for a bit when she heard something strange followed by a vibration through the water. 

Marianne stopped, turning to float upright, her arms moving slowly to hold her in place. Her webbed hands and sharp clawed fingers cut through the water as she tried to figure out from where the sound and vibration had emanated. The water was dark, but her eyes were adapted to see through the murk. Her merfolk eyes were not perfect (it was, after all, very dark water), but she was far from blind. The nictitating membranes that protected her eyes when angered, in combat, or when swimming like an angry barracuda, slid over her eyes as she tried to figure out where the sound and vibration had originated from. She glanced up at the storm that was raging far overhead. The water above was a violent dance of waves, nothing dangerous to her in particular, but to the humans who lived in the world above, deadly. Besides, she was far enough down that the currents weren’t all that dynamic; all of the violence was situated on the top. She frowned, wondering if there could there be humans out here? A ship maybe...and that was when she saw it, the lights, like the dim glow from a large jellyfish or some of the creatures that dwelt in the deep darkness of the oceans. She could tell the lights were not made by something living, however...a ship? Or one of the humans’ submersible vehicles? 

Marianne hesitated for a moment, but her curiosity was piqued. With a snap of her tail, she aimed in the direction of the lights and raced to see what the source of the illumination might be. Within moments, she could see that it was indeed a ship, a small one that she thought the humans called a boat--and it was sinking fast. She moved quickly to swim around it, investigating the small vessel, but she saw no bodies, no humans. But she wondered, was a human caught in the drag? She frowned, biting her bottom lip for a moment before she dived, chasing after the sinking boat. She grabbed the side once she had caught up, and pulled herself closer. Her claws made holding on easier and allowed her to move against the drag of the ship (that and her own impressive strength) and that was when she saw him. A man, trapped inside the boat. He wasn’t breathing, his eyes were closed and his hair was like the darkest water, floated around his rough, sharp features. Marianne’s heart did a flip in her chest when she saw him. He was handsome, dangerous looking, for some reason reminding her of a thresher shark, but handsome in a way that made her blood rush hot through her body and made heart beat faster. 

Marianne knew she didn’t have much time. Humans needed air and only air. She had no idea how long he had been under the water, not too long since the ship was sinking fast, she surmised, but it was still closer to the surface than the bottom of the ocean, but that didn’t matter. It didn’t take long for a human to drown and by the look of him she might already be too late, but she had to try. 

Marianne grabbed him by the arm, pulling him toward her, trying to avoid hurting him further; besides being only able to breathe air, being poor swimmers without fins or webbed digits, humans were fragile creatures, much weaker than merfolk. She didn’t want to knock his head on anything or allow something to rip his skin; blood in the water would only worsen the situation. She moved swiftly, maneuvering him toward her without hurting him further and without letting the ship’s pull drag her down; with powerful strokes of her tail, she pulled herself and the motionless human away from the sinking boat. 

The human was heavy and his body was limp, but she was strong, wrapping her left arm tight around his chest, pressing his body against hers, and swam as hard as she could, as hard and as fast as she had ever swam in her life. She pulled herself and the human away from the sinking boat before the drag took her and him with it to the bottom of the ocean where dark things lived. 

She jetted through the water, heading away from the boat going to the only place she could think to take the man where he would be safe--to her secret place. 

* 

The storm was still raging when Marianne came to the surface with her human in tow. She had arrived at the entrance to her secret place, a small cave. The entrance was located at the edge of where the land met the sea. The cave was a dangerous place, for both merfolk and humans. It was located too close to the land, too close to humans, but it was also nearly impossible for any human to get to the cave unless they came in by water, and even then, they would have to swim underwater for a long distance before they would find the safe place to emerge. The entrance to the cave was just big enough for a human to walk through upright, and the stone was worn smooth by centuries of water flowing in and out. Right now with the storm, the waves were pounding the entrance to the cave. 

Marianne surfaced just outside of the cave looking around. The wind tried to pull at her wet hair at the same time that the rain plastered it to her face. The wind was strong enough and cold enough that she shivered, though more out of the situation than from feeling discomfort at the temperature. Marianne glanced upward. The sky was dark, but she was sure that the storm that had sunk this man’s boat had not come to shore. Marianne dived back down with her human, heading toward the entrance. She was tired, but she put on a burst of additional speed and headed into the cave. 

It felt like a much longer swim than ever before as she held onto her catch, her heart pounding, her gills widening as she took in extra water, breathing hard while she swam. She hoped that she wasn’t too late. Finally, after what felt like forever, she knew she was close when she saw a particular set of stalagmites that rose from the floor of the cave told her it was time to surface. Marianne surfaced near the shore with a loud splash. The sounds of the storm had faded from her hearing now that she was deep inside the cave. 

She heaved herself out of the water and onto the shore, pulling the man’s lifeless body with her. It was difficult, as he was heavier than he looked and she was getting tired. She could swim for miles without exhaustion, but the additional weight of the man, her long swim from her home already, and the choppiness of the water from the storm had tested her strength. 

She pulled the human with her, using one hand to claw into the rocky sand on the shore of the cave and pull, both her body and his along until she was sure she had him out of the water enough that he could be saved. Hopefully. 

She dropped him onto his back before she balanced herself on her hands taking several deep, suffocating breaths until her body finally responded with a convulsion that caused Marianne to retch. She hunched over and vomited out all the water in her lungs until she was able to take a deep breath of air. She wheezed a little, but within moments her breathing was clear and steady. She took a couple of more quick breaths before she returned her attention to the man. He had lost his shirt at some point during the swim, his hair dark black hair was stuck to his face, the longer locks plastered to his eyes. She reached over and moved the hair back from his face. His skin was pale while the flesh around his closed eyes was turning blue, as were his lips. Marianne frowned. She knew she needed to get air into his lungs, she needed to expel the water inside him to allow him to breathe again. 

She pulled herself closer, balancing her upper body with one hand while she placed the thumb of her free hand on his chin and pulled his mouth open. She saw that his lips were sensual in their shape and his teeth were crooked. She swallowed staring at him for a heartbeat longer. He was so beautiful she thought, unlike any male--human or merman--she had ever seen before. 

Gazing at him made her heart ache. She wanted him to live. 

She moved closer, her tail flipping up to curl around his legs while she pressed her body along his, resting her weight on her right elbow and took a breath through her nostrils before she pinched his nose. Marianne leaned down and covered his mouth with hers and exhaled. Her eyes flicked over to watch his chest, but nothing happened. 

Marianne frowned, her voice soft as she prepared for another try. “Breathe.” Her voice was a wish to the sea. 

She did it again, forcing her breath into his lung. She watched his chest rise and fall as she breathed into his lungs, but nothing happened after that. Marianne hissed, looking down at the man with desperation in her golden brown eyes. He looked dead, his skin turning blue all over. 

Marianne begged. “Please. Please breathe.” 

She exhaled her breath into him again, and again, and again until she was almost dizzy with the effort, but still nothing happened. The man laid there, tragically handsome, and lifeless. Marianne didn’t know why, but she started to cry. She had no idea who this human was or why he had been out there on the water during this storm, alone, but she didn’t want him to die, she needed him to live more than she wanted or needed anything else in her life. She needed this man to live. 

Her voice choked. “Please, Lir, bring him back to me, please. I’ve never asked for anything, but I want this man to live…” 

Marianne felt panic setting in as she grabbed his shoulder, her claws unintentionally breaking his skin. Blood, shockingly red against his pale flesh, slowly oozed from under her claws as she shook him with one hand and yelled, her cry echoing through the cave. 

“Please! BREATHE!” 

She didn’t mean to do it. Her power was something she had full control over most of the time. Like all merfolk, Marianne was blessed with an ability that was carried through her ancestral line. Unlike her mother or her sister, Marianne’s ability came from her father. She prided herself on her control, but in this moment, in her panic to bring the human back from death, the natural electrical current she produced and stored leapt out and slammed into the man where her hand had grasped his shoulder. His body jerked in response, followed by his eyes opening part way and his head rolled to the side. 

Marianne gasped for two reasons: one was that her shocking him had earned a weak response; and second, from under his dark lashes she saw the most hypnotic shade of blue, like nothing she had ever seen before. She pushed herself up further, nearly rolling on top of him and laid both her hands on his chest, her tail flipping back and forth in her agitation. This time Marianne focused, closing her eyes. 

“Please…” She whispered to the man, to Lir, to the universe at the moment she released her current, the electrical charge that ran through her, much like some eels, that was as much a part of her as her tail, her hair, and her eyes. The current ran down her arms and spread through her webbed hands giving the man another jolt, but this time more focused. 

Marianne’s eyes flew open, watching as the human male’s body jerked, but this time his movement was more pronounced. His eyes closed slowly and this time he moved his head, only barely, but he had moved. 

Marianne reached out with one hand and grabbed his face. “Come on! Breathe!” 

There was no response. Marianne snarled, placing her hands back on his chest and with a deep breath she let go another jolt, and this time the response from the human was instant. He coughed, water bubbling from his mouth at first before water blasted from his mouth as he began to cough. 

Marianne quickly slid off him, sitting up and pulling the man up, leaning him over her lap. 

“That’s right, get it all out!” Marianne rubbed his back as the man made painful coughing sounds followed by the splash of water leaving his lungs. 

She smiled, fresh tears in her eyes. “Thank you Lir, thank you,” she whispered. 

The man took a shuddering breath. 

Marianne eased him back down onto his back. The man’s eyes fluttered, struggling to focus on her. She gently brushed his wet hair from his face. 

“You’re all right now,” she whispered. “You’re going to be alright.” 

The man gazed at her and blinked. His voice was rough from the salt water, but she could detect the lyrical accent in his voice. 

“Who are ye?” 

Marianne smiled as she dragged herself around him, shifting her position in order to lay the man’s head on her lap. The human didn’t move more than his head, lolling to the side as he attempted to follow her movements, but she could tell he was having difficulty staying conscious. She eased his head onto her scaled lap. He didn’t fight her, and his blue eyes continued to stare into her face, focusing and unfocusing. 

Marianne caressed his cheek with the back of her webbed fingers. “My name is Marianne.” 

The man frowned. He looked dazed and confused, and though he still looked pale, his skin was slowly regaining its color. 

The man giggled, his eyes rolling close for a moment. “Heh, like the song…” 

“Song?” she asked while brushing the tips of her claws through his wet hair. 

The man smiled, his eyes opening sleepily, his voice low as he sang a little. 

“All day, all night, Marianne 

Down by the seaside siftin' sand 

Even little children love Marianne” 

The human chuckled, but he was quickly losing consciousness his voice as he continued to sing. “Marianne, Oh, Marianne Oh, won't you marry me?” 

Marianne smiled down at him, her claws brushing against his scalp with care. “Shhh now, you should rest.” 

The man opened his eyes and Marianne’s heart skipped a beat. He smiled and whispered before he drifted off. 

“My name’s Bog.” 

Marianne smiled. “Bog--rest now Bog.” 

He started to reply, but Marianne began to sing, her voice low and melodic. 

“Ho! mo nigh’n dubh 

He! mo nigh’n dubh 

Mo nighean dubh 

‘S tu mo chuachag. 

Caidil a luaidh 

Fo chobhair nan stuadh 

Air bodha na suain 

'S do bhruadar 's a' cheòban” 

Bog closed his eyes, a smile on his lips, and turning his head so that his nose rested against her belly. Marianne smiled gazing down at him, her words continued in a soft, dream-like tone. 

“Caidil a ghraidh 

O caidil mu thràth 

Is t'athair air bhàigh 

Is fadal mo phòig air 

Eala rid' thaobh 

Is roin os do chionn 

Lacha Mhoire 's a' chaol 

'S cha'n fhaobar bhrònag” 

* 

Bog had the strangest dream. 

He had died, drowned in the dark, cold waters of the sea like his father, his bones lost forever together with the bones of many a drowned sailor, but then something beautiful had come to him, an angel...with a tail. 

Bog woke with a start and a deep, wracking cough. His entire body hurt; he could feel the pull on his broken rib or ribs, and he bore various bumps and bruises across his entire body, all of them screaming at him to stop coughing, but especially his throat. It felt raw. He could taste salt on his tongue and dried on his lips. 

He laid on his back unmoving for a few beats. Every breath hurt, making him screw his face up into a constant grimace. He realized he had lost his shirt and shoes at some point, though he still had his jeans on, at least. He could feel the rough sand and tiny rocks under him, not uncomfortable exactly, not when added up to the hundreds of pains grasping for his attention. Those pains brought out a groan as Bog attempted to move. He rolled his body over to his side nearly falling flat on his face as the effort drained him. He only acknowledged there was coarse sand and a great many rocks, filing that information away since it was requiring all his faculties to push himself up. He did succeed in pushing himself up on his hands only to roll back halfway on his side, holding his weight with one hand for a few seconds before sliding down and onto his elbow, so that when he coughed he wouldn’t suck up sand and rocks with each breath. 

No sooner than Bog had himself up, in a tolerable position than the coughing began again. The forced air burned his throat, and his chest ached, as if his lungs and heart and all of his torso muscles had seized and cramped just before he awoke. Bog groaned, realizing that every goddamn part of him hurt and the coughing only made the hurt worse. 

“Here, you need this.” The voice was lovely, musical, soft, feminine, and was followed by a a shell, bowl shaped, that was filled with water and shoved under his nose from some behind him. Bog wrapped his hand around the shell, only catching a glimpse of delicate hands and a slender forearm before he took the offered water from the delicate, feminine hand that held it. He brought the water up to his mouth with a shaking hand. The water was cool and clean, and it tasted sweet, the best water in the world, at least for the moment. He drank greedily, the cool water soothing the burn in his throat though it did little for the pain that seemed to be in every part of his body, each ache, each tortured muscles and nerve demanding his attention. 

He felt a small, gentle hand on his back; the long fingers brushed against his bare skin. Bog was chilled, but the hand was soft and warm. The hand stroked along his back with long caresses followed by the soft voice again. “Careful, don’t want to give yourself a cramp. You drowned. I’m not sure how long you had been under when I found you, but it took a lot of effort to get you back.” Bog blinked, the words not quite sinking in as the lovely voice continued. “I think you have a broken rib--maybe two--and there are a lot of bruises and some scratches. Dragging you here was tough, so I apologize if I caused or made any of your injuries worse.” 

He didn’t respond right away, too busy focusing on finishing every drop of the water in the shell. When he finished, he dropped the shell weakly to the ground. 

The female voice asked with concern in the tone. “Do you think you can move? I just got the fire going a few seconds before you woke. You should get warm. And you’ll need to get out of those pants so you can warm up quicker.” 

Bog nodded weakly. “Aye, I think I can get to my feet.” 

He struggled to push himself up, and every inch of him screamed in protest. Bog mentally grumbled that he was too old for this drowning business. The person with him hurried to his side and wrapped their arm around his waist, putting his other arm around their shoulders. Bog looked down and nearly choked on his own breath as he looked into the face of the most exquisitely beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her eyes were large and golden brown, her fey-like features surrounded by a mass of short hair that stuck out in delicate points around her head. And in the very next moment, he realized she was naked, completely, perfectly, naked. She tilted her head at him in a funny way before she smiled at him with an earnest joy that confused him. 

Bog jerked, trying to pull himself away from her, but the petite, naked woman was strong, far stronger than her slender figure and short status would hint at. She kept her hold on him, forcing him toward what he could see was a small fire made from bits of driftwood. He tore his eyes away from her to look around and realized they were inside a cave. 

It was difficult--despite his weakened state--not to pay attention to her nakedness. She was exquisite, distracting in her perfection, but he did his best by focusing on his pain and his million and one questions. He forced his gaze to the top of her head. 

“Where are we?” he asked as she lowered him down by the fire. He shifted his focus to the fire. 

Now that he was really paying attention, her voice had a slight accent, not Scottish like his, but her accent carried some familiar tones to it telling him she must be from nearby. 

“We’re safe from the storm if that is what you’re asking,” she said as she reached over and began to play with the button and zipper of his jeans. 

Bog blinked in surprise, again, his eyes focused on her nudity because she was leaning so close to him trying to get his pants off. She was beautiful, her skin perfect, pale and smooth, and her breasts...Bog stopped himself from looking his eyes popping up to her face at the same time he pushed her hands away. 

“I can do it,” he growled. 

The young woman sat back on her toes, narrowing her eyes at him. “No need to be snitty. I rescued you after all. I’m just trying to help and you’re gonna need it.” 

Bog grumbled as he tried to fumble with his jeans until finally he groaned and dropped back exhausted against the sand and rocks. 

The young naked woman giggled. “Told ya.” 

Bog grumbled. “Yer awfully bossy for a naked woman.” 

She stood and walked closer, crouching at his side and began to work his pants. “I would have taken them off of you earlier, but getting you breathing again was more important…” She finished with the zipper. “Can you lift your hips?” 

Bog glanced over at her, then quickly away doing his best not to stare as he lifted his hips. She pulled the wet jeans down taking everything with them. Bog’s eyes widened. He was now just as naked as she was, which, instead of making the situation less awkward, it simply cranked the awkward up to another level entirely. For just a moment Bog wished he had drowned--it would have been better than this embarrassment. 

“Fuck,” he muttered under his breath, but the woman was soon at his shoulder helping him to sit up, her hand gentle and firm. 

“Now warm yourself,” she said putting her arms around his shoulders, pressing her breasts against him. He was overwhelmed with her, the feel of her soft, warm skin, the scent of her, like the breeze off the ocean on a calm spring day mixed with a scent he couldn't place. But she smelled wonderful. 

Bog stiffened which did nothing to help all his hurts and broken ribs. He tried to pull free from her. “Ah...ye don't need to hold me.” 

She frowned, her brow wrinkling and her nose scrunching up in a way that made Bog want to kiss her. “You are snitty.” She let go of him and sat down, glaring at him, and doing absolutely nothing to preserve her modesty. She was clearly comfortable in her nudity, Bog noted silently to himself, which only made it more difficult for Bog not to stare at her. 

Bog shifted his position a bit so he was hiding his nakedness as best he could (which was pretty much not at all he realized, but damn if he wasn’t going to try), his hands out to the fire. “I ain’t snitty, just...who are you? How did you find me?” 

She smiled. “You don’t remember me telling you my name?” 

Bog frowned, confused, before he shook his head. “No, I don’t.” 

She smiled at him, tilting her head in that funny little way and for a moment Bog thought he saw that her canines, both upper and lower were far sharper than they should be, and her smile was just a little too big. “My name is Marianne,” she said softly, again tilting her head. 

Bog nodded absently. She was so damn pretty, he thought yet again, averting his eyes to his hands so as not to stare. “Bog.” 

She smiled again, he could see from the corner of his eyes. “I know, you told me,” she said in her pleasant, beautiful tone. 

Bog swallowed, focusing on the fire and his hands. “So, ah...how did you find me?” 

She tilted her head, her gaze very forward. If he was correct, she was checking him out, her golden eyes roaming over him and making Bog feel a little bit more than uncomfortable. 

“You were trapped in your boat; it had gone down in the storm. I pulled you free,” Marianne said with a smile, as if she were discussing a walk along the beach. 

Bog frowned, turning to look at her. “But, how?” He looked around again. “Is there anyone else here?” 

Marianne shook her head. “No, just me.” 

Bog stared at her. “Just you?” 

She smiled and nodded again, tilting her head in that odd way once more. “Just me. You should eat before I try healing you.” 

“Heal-healing me?” Bog was confused enough by the situation and conversation that he was beginning to wonder if he wasn’t still dreaming. 

Marianne stood and stepped over to where Bog had dropped the shell of water. She picked it up walking up the shore a little bit and crouched down where she filled the shell with water once more before walking back to him. 

Bog kept his head down, but trying not to look at her was like trying not to gaze at the sun setting over the ocean or watching the waves rolling in during the evening. She moved with a grace that he had never seen before. Except for the hair on her head, she was hairless, her body smooth, though the fire’s light reflected off her skin with a strange iridescence that for a moment made Bog think he saw the impression of scales along her hips. 

She smiled at him again while handing him the shell. “Drink slowly. I’ll be back with some food.” 

She stood up and Bog turned to watch her go. “What? Where are you going?” 

She smiled at him as she turned and walked backwards into the water. “Going fishing.” 

Bog’s eyes bugged as Marianne turned and dived into the water. He pushed himself up and stood, his knees wobbling with the effort. “Marianne!” 

That was when her head popped back to the surface. She was smiling. “You should sit down.” 

Bog frowned. “But, where are you going?” 

She grinned. “I’ll be right back--promise.” 

With that she dived under the water. Bog watched as her tail broke the surface before disappearing. 

Bog weaved a little, his blue eyes perfectly round, his voice hushed. “A mermaid? She’s a fucking mermaid?” 

That turned out to be one too many shocks for Bog’s poor weakened state. He toppled over and landed hard, passing out next to the fire.


	2. Laid Bare

Bog groaned. His head felt heavy, as if he had gotten himself minced at the pub. He shifted position, made every part of his body protest in pain--especially his ribs--but he continued to move his head to the side to snuggle closer to the pillow that was against his cheek. He smiled. The scent of the ocean eased his aching head and body. Nothing cured him and any woes he had like the ocean could. He laid there in silence, breathing slowly, wishing himself back to unconsciousness where there was no pain. He smiled when he felt the light caress of fingers brush through his hair, the gentle brush of nails against his scalp. The stroking felt good, as it helped to ease some of his pain and discomfort. There was a soft, sing-song humming too, a beautiful voice that lured him into sleep. He wrapped an arm around the pillow and pulled it closer to his face. Though his entire body hurt, the pain a persistent throb, the pillow and the fingers provided comfort. The fingers continued in his hair, lulling him back to sleep. 

His smile turned into a confused frown when he smelled the scent of cooking fish. 

Bog frowned and opened one eye only to find himself staring up at the breasts of the beautiful mermaid Marianne who had saved him, his face pressed against her belly and one arm wrapped around her hips, while his head rested in her lap. The firelight danced across her skin, and the slight iridescence he had seen before was clearer to him this close to her, dancing just under her skin like the pearl-like interior of a shell, except she was smooth and soft. For a moment he could imagine what running his hands ver her skin would feel like, but he quickly dismissed the thought, banishing it to the dark corners of his mind. 

He was still naked as the day he was born, and so was she. Bog’s aching body stiffened--bringing another wave of pain--as he found himself in a situation he had no idea how to get out of. For a moment, he thought that maybe if he pretended to still be passed out, she might move and save him the embarrassment of being awake, with his head on her lovely, soft lap, but of course his luck would run toward the most embarrassing situation possible, he thought with a curse to whichever god out there who thought torturing him was funny. 

Marianne glanced down and smiled. Her rosebud shaped lips were set in a hint of a smirk while her fingers continued to stroke his hair. “You were unconscious. I thought you were asleep at first, but then I realized you must have passed out. I told you that you needed me to take care of you.” 

Bog was both horrified to find himself with his head on her soft and comfortable lap, face nearly pressed into her belly, but he was more angry at himself for passing out, for believing such nonsense, such as a mermaid had rescued him, but then she smiled and this close he saw that her canine teeth really were long and sharp, the teeth of a predator. 

Bog yelped and pushed himself away from her, but Marianne,,being far stronger than him (especially in his currently weakened state, but Bog suspected she would be stronger than him regardless) grabbed Bog, preventing him from rolling off of her lap. He stiffened again, but she smiled down at him, one of her clawed hands laying against his chest, the other going back to stroking his scalp, which--damn it all to hell he thought--felt nice. 

“You really need to stop jerking around like that,” she groused, giving him the stink eye, which was adorable he thought with chagrin, because she narrowed her eyes and wrinkled her tiny nose at him. He stopped trying to get away when she grabbed him. Besides, she was right; moving like that hurt like a son-of-a-bitch. Her continued stroking of his hair helped too... 

“Are you going to eat me?” Bog asked, only half kidding as he gazed up at her, resting his hands against his stomach, an unconscious defense against her gutting him. With teeth like that she could rip his throat or belly out as quickly and efficiently as a shark. 

Marianne giggled with a sweet smile, somehow making her sharpened canines look delicate. “Ew, no. Why would I?” 

Bog winced. Having this conversation while his head was in her naked lap, looking up at her naked breasts (this close, he noticed the delicate curving lines over her breasts, three thin grooves in her flesh, in a light shade of purple against her pale skin) and pretty face, while he too was very much naked, which was...awkward. No, Bog thought, there had to be a word better than awkward because this was worse than awkward, but right now he couldn’t think of a better word because the mermaid was distracting. 

He swallowed and grimaced in pain, his broken ribs feeling as if they were rubbing together. “Just...stories about mermaids, merrows, sirens, taking sailors and drowning them, maybe eating them...and, stories tell that mermaids are vengeful, proud creatures…” Bog looked up at her, his brows lifted. “And, ah...ye are a mermaid, right?” 

Marianne smiled down at him, continuing to caress his hair, pulling the long dark strands between her webbed fingers or gently brushing the tips of her claws against his scalp. She tilted her head in that odd way she had that he had noticed before she replied. 

“Yes, I am, but I’ve never drowned anyone in my life. Why would I? Well unless they were trying to hurt me or someone I cared about.” She shrugged. “Otherwise, why bother? Humans are capable of drowning themselves all the time.” She gave him a pointed look with a raise of one delicate eyebrow. Bog blushed before she continued. “I’m proud, but I’m a princess.” (As she revealed that information, Bog groaned to himself. Bad enough she was a mermaid, but a princess to boot? Fuck). Marianne continued. “Vengeful? Perhaps, though I’ve never considered myself any more vengeful than anyone else.” 

“So the stories…?” Bog frowned in confusion going pale as a sharp stab of pain raced up his side, but Marianne sniffed indignantly, not noticing how pale he had become. “Made up by nasty humans looking for a reason to hunt us. The most that has ever happened is a merfolk taking a human husband or wife, but that hasn’t happened in centuries. Oh, but the sirens, they do like to drown men, the stupid hagfishes,” she muttered, but mentally she did not mention that yes, mermaids had gone out of their way to drown humans in the past, though it wasn’t done as much by the younger generations of merfolk. That practice had been more the elderly merfolk who still talked about the good old days of taking down an entire ship, but Marianne decided that Bog didn’t need to hear that. It wasn’t like that information would endear her to him. 

Bog blinked. That line about the sirens opened up another whole line of inquiry, but he was more interested in learning about her. 

“Why not? I mean, the marrying humans thing,” Bog asked. 

Marianne stopped stroking his head and leaned over, which put her breasts right in his face. Bog squeezed his eyes shut, but that didn’t stop him from feeling the brush of them, soft skin and slightly hardened nipples against his face and lips. She moved to take the fish off the fire. Bog opened his eyes again when he felt her sit back, but he stiffened when he felt a certain part of his anatomy responding, despite his injuries. He tried to move his hands, put one down to cover himself up while he deliberately pressed his thumb against his side, finding a painful spot in the hopes of losing his blossoming erection...but the shot of pain that made him wince did nothing to cool his physical reaction to Marianne. He grunted in pain and that served only to draw her attention. She glanced from his face down his body to his ill-concealed erection. Her perfect lips formed into a small smile before she looked down at his face. Bog waited for whatever punishment he was about to receive from a fanged, clawed beautiful mermaid. Instead what he received was genuine concern. 

“Bog, are you all right?” Her look of concern did something to his heart, created a small crack in the protective layer he kept around it. “You made a sound like you are in pain. I know you are in pain, but…” Marianne gently touched his face with soft fingertips. 

“Uh, yeah, sorry, just moved wrong. I’m all right. You were saying?” Bog smiled at her having no idea what his smile did to her. Marianne stared at him for a moment, lost in his blue eyes--so vivid, so much...more...than a typical human’s eyes--his long dark hair falling back from his face. His sharp features combined with his sensual mouth and crooked teeth had Marianne experience a physical reaction to him. She wondered again what kissing him would be like… 

She bit her bottom lip before she gave herself a mental shake and continued. 

“Just isn’t done anymore...not really sure why. My father hates humans…” Marianne’s expression changed, becoming darker. “He loves the old way of things, even to the point of forcing me into a marriage I don’t want.” A scowl crossed her features. Though it was clear the she disagreed with her father, Bog thought that even her scowl did nothing to lessen her beauty. Rather, her expression made him feel as if he ought to do something to make her feel better. “If my mother was here she would never let him do that.” 

Bog frowned watching her. The urge to ask her about the marriage issue wason the tip of his tongue as she held up a long stick with three fish speared on it, all cooked to a golden color. She tested the fish, making a face when she snatched her fingers back. 

“Too hot !” she gasped. 

Bog tried not to, but he chuckled, and his body quickly told him a laugh was a bad idea. Pain shot through him, made him wince while tears stung his eyes. He settled himself down, the pain a insistant throb, but he was still smiling. “I guess you usually eat them raw?” 

Marianne made a face at him and stuck out her tongue. “Yes, but I know humans like them cooked…” She smiled with a crooked twist to her lips. “I do too, sometimes. Especially with salt.” 

She shrugged blowing on the fish. 

Bog lifted a brow at her. “You do, but how…” 

She smiled down at him. “I’ve studied humans, learned about cooking and tried it myself.” 

Bog couldn’t help the smile that spread across his lips. “I’m guessing yer not like others of your kind?” 

Marianne stopped blowing on the fish before she tore off a bite with her claws and handed it down to him. When he tried to take it from her with his fingers she snatched it back. 

“I’ll feed you,” she said in a tone that told Bog there would be no arguing this point. A princess to be sure, he thought. He sighed and grumbled. “I can feed myself. I ain’t a child.” 

Marianne smiled. “I’m sure you can, but you’re hurt, so I’m taking care of you. I rescued you, I’m responsible for you.” 

Bog sighed and muttered, “Yer worse than me Mam.” 

Marianne ignored him and held the fish at his lips waiting. Bog looked at her and Marianne lifted a brow at him. 

Bog sighed. “Fine.” He opened his mouth and Marianne delicately placed the bite of fish between his lips with a self-satisfied grin on her pretty lips. 

He chewed, then gave her a smile. “Thank you, it's good.” 

Marianne beamed at him, her eyes bright. Her sharp, pointed canines made her smile adorable Bog thought with a smirk. Weird. 

* 

They ate in silence with Marianne feeding Bog and taking bites of her own. Bog was feeling worse, however. The food had been good, but the pain in his side had been steadily increasing until he was having some trouble breathing; it was becoming harder and harder to take deep breaths. After he had eaten perhaps a dozen bites of fish, Bog yawned and winced when his broken ribs and bruised body protested the movement, followed by a sharp pain that felt like a stab in his side with a knife. His grunt of pain turned into a groan. 

Marianne offered him more fish, but Bog waved her off. 

“I’ve had enough, thank you.” Bog said softly, trying to hide his discomfort. Bog didn’t like feeling weak. He didn't like anyone worrying about him, so not telling Marianne exactly how much pain he was in wasn’t unusual for him. 

Marianne frowned. “You need to eat as much as you can. When I heal you, it's going to take a lot out of us both, a lot of energy.” 

Bog frowned again at her. Perspiration had broken out on his brow and chest. He reached up to wipe his forehead. “Heal me...what are ye talking about?” 

Marianne popped some fish into her mouth and chewed while she spoke. “Don’t the stories talk about us being healers?” she asked quizzically. 

Bog frowned in thought before he murmured. “Aye, there are some Irish stories, Lutey and the mermaid...where the mermaid granted him wishes that passed down to his children...of course she drowned him…” Bog grimaced. “Okay, that’s not a good story. There’s the story called The Mermaids Revenge…” His voice trailed off. “Nevermind that’s not a good one either…” He sighed. Judging by the look on Marianne’s face, it was best he stopped because he was sure all the stories he knew ended with dead fishermen or dead mermaids. 

He frowned, wiping perspiration from his upper lip before he said softly. “No, I haven’t heard any stories about mermaids being healers. There’s ain’t a lot of good stories about mermaids unless they are written for wee little ones.” 

Marianne’s frown deepened, her brow furrowing along with a deep sadness in her eyes that broke Bog’s heart. He reached up, despite the fact that the movement pained him, and brushed his fingertips along her jaw in a comforting gesture. 

“They’re just stories Marianne,” he said in a soft tone, his voice comforting. 

She smiled down at him, enjoying the way he touched her. “Thank you Bog.” 

Bog gave her an awkward smile, dropping his hand back to his chest with a suppressed grunt. “So, healing--how does that work?” 

Marianne smiled down at him. “Well, I should straddle you first…” 

“WHAT?” Bog jumped, but the sudden, jerking movement made all his wounds scream at once. The hot pain in his side blazed with a new, ugly life. He twisted to the side, wracked with hard coughing, accompanied by waves of pain. 

Marianne gasped and grabbed at him, holding his shoulder while he coughed, her face gone pale with worry. She rolled him back over, her eyes widening when she saw blood on his lips. She eased him back onto her lap. The blood scared her. Blood from coughing could mean that one of his broken ribs had punctured something, or it could mean infection. There were so many possibilities, but she tried not to show that she was worried. That would help neither one of them. 

“I really wish you would stop doing that!” she hissed at him. “It’ll just be easier if I’m sitting on your lap when I do this...are all humans as touchy as you?” she asked with a frown. Bog groaned. The blood had drained from his face, his body covered in a light sheen of sweat, pain radiating through his body. He thought he tasted blood in his mouth, which meant things had gone from bad to worse inside him, but he hissed at her. 

“No, just me. Sorry if’n I’m not used to naked women wanting to sit on me!” 

Marianne made a face at him. “Oh, why ever not? I would sit on you all the time.” She smirked at him before adding. “Human women must be stupid,” she murmured. “I would ride the tide with you anytime.” 

Bog blinked several times in confusion. Despite the pain he was in, he wondered if he had heard her correctly. Was the mermaid flirting with him? He was still staring at her as Marianne eased him down to the cave floor, being exceptionally gentle with him. 

“Now try to relax, this is going to hurt--it’s going to hurt us both, in fact, but it shouldn’t take long.” 

Bog watched her uncomfortably from his prone position as she stood up and stepped over him. Bog blushed several shades of red, despite the pain, despite everything. His body was reacting predictably with a beautiful, naked woman as attractive as Marianne hovering around him. He would have thought the amount of pain he was in would stop that sort of reaction, but he guessed even pain was no defense against the right woman’s--or mermaid’s--charms. 

He averted his eyes until she sat down, grunting in pain a when she settled her weight gently on his hips. He opened his eyes slowly to gaze up at her. If she was discomforted by his erection she made to indication as she sat down, lowering herself to straddle his hips, his erection now pressed against her which only made it worse. He bit down hard on his bottom lip to stop himself from moaning, though the pain he was in helped to control his reaction. 

Bog got a good look at the webbing between her fingers and the length of her claws, not that they were horrible in length. He had seen some women with outrageously long fingernails, but there was no mistaking how deadly Marianne’s claws could be. She held her hands up before she laid her webbed hands on his chest. 

He could feel the tips of her claws laying gently against his skin. Her hands were soft and warm. Bog coughed again, not as hard this time, but blood sprinkled his lips again. He could taste the coppery blood in his mouth, and pain burned in his side. He reached up and laid one of his hands over hers. Marianne tilted her head at him in the adorable odd way he was beginning to enjoy, her smile sweet with a little question in it. 

“I trust ye,” Bog said softly. 

Marianne smiled at him and stroked her thumbs across his chest. “Thank you Bog.” 

She took a breath through her nose and let it out slowly. “All right, like I said, this will hurt for both of us, but try not to move--I don’t want to accidentally injure you more.” 

Bog frowned, not sure what was about to happen, but he nodded. “All right.” 

Marianne bit her bottom lip and focused. She had healed before, but nothing large, no life threatening wounds. She had never healed broken bones, and the minor wounds that she had healed had only been on other merfolk. Healing always took a great deal out of her. Forcing a body to heal quicker than normal was draining, even with something as minor as a scrape. She had no idea how her healing would work on Bog, but she had to try to heal Bog. She couldn’t leave him in pain--or to worse consequences. She knew she couldn’t get him out of here with broken ribs; he would never be able to hold his breath that long and with the sight of blood on his lips, she knew he was more gravely injured than she had first thought. She had to heal him. 

She closed her eyes and relaxed, letting her natural ability come forward. With enough effort and focus, she could heal him. She knew she could. 

Bog watched Marianne. The mermaid was so beautiful, her face relaxed with her eyes closed, while her entire pale body was still. The urge to reach up and touch her was strong, to stroke her arms, to let his fingers dance over the soft rise of her breasts, but he kept his hand wrapped over hers, the other in a fist at his side. 

After a few seconds of watching her Bog blinked in surprise when he saw it, a glow that started around her chest, spreading out from just above her heart to flow over her shoulders and ooze down her arms to her hands, an iridescent shimmer under her skin that reminded him of seeing the milky way in a clear night sky over the ocean. The mermaid’s body was filled with stars flowing down from her heart to her fingers and into his flesh. He felt the spread of warmth against his skin, but within a few seconds it began to sink deeper into him, tendrils of heat that felt as if they were moving with purpose through his body. The tendrils of energy found his most severe wounds, the broken ribs, a puncture in his lung, then the deep bone bruises, cuts and abrasions, and other bruising throughout his body. Bog hissed in pain and his body arched when the heat focused on his ribs and lungs. It was as if the heat coiled around the wounds, pulling and knitting his ribs and lungs back together. It was pain as he had not felt before and he cried out, inarticulate and raw. His hand over hers tightened while the fist of his other hand was tight enough that his blunt fingernails cut into his palm (which was a strange and painful sensation as they cut and healed at the same time), but his cries of pain were mixed with Marianne’s cries. 

She felt the broken bones stitch together as if her own bones had been broken. She felt the wound in his lungs pull back together, his muscles contract and seize. She felt each bone bruise that Bog had being healed; his pain became her pain and for a few intense seconds the two of them were joined, sharing both the pain and relief as every injury he had received during his drowning was mended by her. They were connected together, two souls blended together, sharing both pain and relief. 

She dropped forward to lay her forehead against his as she started to cry. It hurt so much. She didn’t understand how Bog had seemed so calm if he felt this way, something beyond just pain...agony. That he had endured his pain without a word amazed her as she felt everything and it hurt so much. How much pain had this man endured in his life that he had barely registered this pain. Tears ran down her cheeks, both for the pain she was feeling and also for him, for Bog. 

Bog’s eyes were wet, tears running down the sides of his face as his pain flared to a level he thought he might pass out again only to ebb away as Marianne healed him. He knew she was feeling his pain, he knew she was risking herself for him. Bog moved his arms bringing them up to wrap around Marianne holding her close to him, offering her thanks and what comfort he could. Marianne opened her eyes to see his deep blue eyes looking back at her. His eyes were like the wide open blue sky over the ocean, clear and beautiful. They stared into each others eyes as her healing magic finished its work until the light and heat faded. 

Bog smiled at her, his expression tender, though his face was pale and he felt exhaustion wash over him. “Thank ye Marianne.” 

She smiled back, her skin gone the white of a perfect pearl. “You’re welcome.” 

They both passed out, Bog with his arms wrapped around her, Marianne’s hands still pressed against his chest. 

* 

Bog woke first. He felt like he had just recovered from a bad bout of the flu. He felt weak and a little shaky, but his pain--all of his pain--was gone. He smiled and gazed at the mermaid in his arms. Marianne looked pale, her lips had a slight blue tint to them--not a natural shade, he was certain--and there were dark circles under her eyes. He frowned and took a deep breath. Marianne had suffered for him, the poor thing. Bog knew he would never be able to repay her for his life, for her healing touch, feeding him, saving him. He owed her everything. 

He brushed his thumb across her cheek in a feather light touch, just under her closed eye where her skin held a grey hue. Marianne made a soft sound, her brow furrowing. He watched her for a few moments, wondering if being in the water would be better for her recovery? He didn’t know a damn thing about mermaids except from the stories that always painted them as murderous, vain creatures, but those stories did not fit with what he had witnessed, what he had experienced here with this mermaid... 

Bog moved with slow care. He felt healed, but still-tender ribs protested the fact that he was doing anything other than simply lying still. He was still weak, but he pushed himself to a standing position while at the same time picking Marianne up in his arms. He winced, nearly dropping her. She was surprisingly heavy considering how petite she was, but he got himself to his feet without dropping her despite the weak wobble in his knees and arms; healed but not yet back to normal. She made a murmur and snuggled close to him, her face pressed against his throat, one clawed hand wrapped around his shoulders. Bog smiled down at the mermaid. She was the most exquisite creature he had ever seen, the stuff of myth and legends. He smiled in amusement as he thought, if she sang for him, he would have gladly follow her into the waters to his death without a second thought. Maybe she had enchanted him, he thought, but then shook his head. 

Bog adjusted his hold on her as is eyes traveled down her pale body. In the dying light of the little camp fire she had made, he could see the shimmer of scales, iridescent, beautiful, just barely visible on and under her skin, running down her legs to her delicate toes. She didn’t feel as if she had scales; her hips and legs were soft, but he supposed she was a creature of myth, no matter how stubborn she was and if her skin was soft, then her skin was soft. Bog moved carefully down to the water's edge, stepped with care into the cool water which sent a shiver up his spin. He moved into the pool until the water lapped around his knees. He couldn’t carry her any longer even if he wanted to in his weakened state. His body was protesting the extra weight, his knees wobbling, his arms beginning to shake and his ribs protested the strain after such a recent, forced healing. He moved a little further down the little “beach” where a wall of rock met the water and he sank down until he was sitting. The water washed over his legs and came up to his navel. He held Marianne on his lap, the water lapping against her and moving in slow, undulating waves. 

Bog adjusted his hold, stretched his legs out and rested her head against his chest before he leaned back against the rock wall with an exhausted sigh. 

Marianne moved a little in his grip, drawing her legs up and curling closer to him as if she were afraid of being pulled away. Bog smiled and adjusted his hold, wrapping his arms around her and held her snugly against him before he dropped his head back against the rock to close his eyes for just a moment. 

* 

Bog hadn’t meant to fall asleep, but he had just been so tired, exhausted in a way he hadn’t felt since he broke his leg several years ago and had to have surgery to repair it. He could still feel Marianne on his lap, her head nestled against his chest, her hands under the water resting against his stomach, but something felt strange, something that was brushing against his bare legs. He opened his eyes slowly to see Marianne’s long tail, a rich shade of purple tapering down from the swell of her hips to end in a deep golden colored tail fin. Her tail fin was long and elegant, reminding Bog of rich, light lace. Her tail brushed against his feet, tickling slightly. He couldn’t tell if the water was moving her tail fin or she was, but the brush of her fin against his legs and feet was erotic. He blushed at his thoughts and quickly pushed such nonsense away. 

He swallowed hard, his heart beating quickly, his eyes wide as he stared at her tail. The scales started at her hips and cascaded down in a low “V” pattern, leaving her belly button and belly untouched by scales. Her tail was slender, hand long, soft fins on the sides that were a similar shade of gold as her tail fin, tapering into the main body of her tail turning from gold to dark purple. 

Bog realized as he studied her, that if she stood on the end of her tail, Marianne could actually be taller than him, and he was almost two meters tall. 

He bit his bottom lip and reached down carefully to lift up one of her hands. He held her hand to study her fingers, the delicate webbing between her fingers, the long sharp claws that were her fingernails. He hadn’t really noticed it at first, but her fingers were proportionately a little longer than a human’s. He lifted her hand by gently cupping her fingers with his and lifted her arm. Her arm looked slender, but he could see the muscle tone and as his eyes traveled down her arm he saw the small fins at her elbow that were the same light gold color as her tail fins. His eyes continued to travel down her arm, his curiosity peaked. His gaze moved to her delicate throat where he realized she didn’t have gill slits. Bog frowned lifting her arm and looking to see if her gills were on her sides. He tried not to look at her breasts, but that was impossible, especially with her this close. He glanced at her breasts and that was when he realized the three delicate lilac lines that curved over the tops of her breasts must be gills. He had seen them before, but now as he watched in fascination, the slits opened up just slightly. Gills, for certain, he realized. Bog carefully laid her hand back down. With a light touch, he barely brushed her skin with his fingertips over the gills. He smiled when they moved. He thought he would find them unattractive, but the effect was the exact opposite. 

Bog pulled his hand back, reached up to brush her hair back so he could see one of her ears, which was slightly pointed. He ran his fingertips lightly over her ear, feeling the delicate point, his attention so enraptured with studying her that he didn’t notice when Marianne woke. She had her head on his shoulder, her eyes open. She let him study her, touch her, watching his expression. 

She blushed with a smile on her lips. Bog’s expression was not revulsion or fear, but rather he looked genuinely intrigued. His touch was light, curious, but not demanding. She pressed her teeth into her bottom lip, waiting to see what he would do. 

Bog pulled his hand back from her ear, easing his hand back into the water to lay lightly across her lap. 

Marianne whispered. “Are you scared?” 

Bog jerked in surprise, turning to look at her, his cheeks red. “I’m...I’m sorry…” 

Marianne didn’t move, kept her head resting against his shoulder. “It’s fine. Though I think I should be allowed to do the same to you.” She giggled. “I’ve never been quite this close to a human before.” 

Bog blushed. “I shouldn’t have...that was rude of me.” He looked ashamed. “My Mam raised me better than that.” 

Marianne rubbed her cheek against his shoulder and wrapped an arm around his chest. He winced when she brushed up against the sore place where his ribs had been broken. She frowned, moving her hand to lay it against his chest instead. 

“I understand. You’ve never seen a mermaid before.” Marianne looked up at him. “I’m not offended.” 

Bog still blushed and whispered. “Thank you.” He looked sheepish before he added. “Thank you for saving me too.” 

Marianne smiled, her tail moving gently across his legs like a caress. “Thank you for not being afraid of me.” 

Bog chuckled softly. “I could say the same. I’m surprised ye didn’t take one look at me and leave me to drown.” 

Marianne frowned, moving her head enough to look into his eyes. “Bog, you shouldn’t say things like that.” 

Bog frowned, then murmured. “Sorry.” 

They were both quiet for a long moment before Bog said in a quiet voice. “What you did was amazing. Was that magic? Do all mermaids to that?” 

Marianne blushed and shrugged. “I just...” Her tail moved in what he thought might be a nervous twitch. “It’s just something I can do. My sister can create a light that can hypnotize people. My mother could heal--that’s who I inherited my abilities from--but my father can manipulate water.” 

Bog frowned. “Really?” He laughed. “Well, my Mam can cook and knit. I inherited the cooking, not the knitting, I’m bad at it, and my Da was a fisherman, so yeah I got that one too.” 

She nodded with a giggle. “What’s a knit?” 

Bog chuckled. “Knitting...ah, I’ll show ye sometime. I can knit a little, just not well...” 

Bog bit his bottom lip, his brow furrowed as he spoke, his words soft. “Yer amazing.” He cringed thinking how stupid that sounded. “I...I used to believe in mermaids when I was little. Thought I saw one once. ‘Course, my Mam thought I was making up stories, but my Da believed me. Said he’s seen your folk on the waves once…” He pressed his lips togther before he said it again. “Yer amazing, not just because yer a mermaid...I mean…” He sighed. “Sorry, I sound stupid.” 

Marianne blushed. “Thank you Bog.” 

Bog brushed her chin with his fingertips. “Thank you for saving me, twice and, thank you for being real.” 

They stared at each other, and something between them pulled them closer. Marianne blinked, staring at his handsome face, his long hair having dried in waves around his sharp features. And his sensual lips...she sucked part of her bottom lip in between her teeth. They moved a little closer, their lips almost touching. Her eyes flicked from his face to focus on his lips, his very sensual lips she thought, drawing her closer still. 

Bog swallowed as he stared into her eyes, losing himself in their warm golden glow. His heart thumped hard, his body reacting to her, but it was more than her beauty, which was undeniable, but there was something else about her, something about her eyes, her smile, something about her, Marianne, not the mermaid, something about her that drew him like a moth to a flame. She could so easily be the death of him and he didn’t think he would mind. 

Marianne stared back, lost in the blue of his eyes, like the warm waters of the Indian Ocean. She had never felt this sort of attraction to anyone before, no one had ever stirred her heart like he had in such a short time. No one had ever made her feel so confused. She leaned closer, wondering what his lips would taste like… 

But just when they were close enough that she could feel the warmth of his breath against her lips like a caress, Bog pulled back, dropping his hand from her face. 

Marianne frowned, feeling as if she had been abandoned. The feeling felt almost like a push, as if Bog had pushed her away. She wasn’t sure why he had stopped from kissing her. She pouted, settling her cheek back against his shoulder, not sure if she was disappointed or angry, or both. Bog gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze and he continued to hold her. So maybe, she thought, it wasn’t her that had stopped him, but himself...Marianne frowned in thought, her eyes narrowing slightly. She was going to kiss him, that was going to be her new goal. It was more than simply a goal, she realized. She needed to kiss him, needed to know what his lips would feel like on hers, needed to taste him...Marianne pressed herself closer to him, felt heat rise in her cheeks, but smiled. 

Bog, on the other hand, felt stupid and awkward. 

The both of them fell into an awkward silence, Marianne, her head against his shoulder, stroked the tips of her claws against his chest while Bog lightly stroked her back, his fingers moving up and down her spine in a gentle caress. Neither of them seemed to realize the way they were touching each other. 

When Bog spoke again he thought his voice sounded too loud, too gruff to be speaking to a mermaid, at the same time it finally really hit him; he had said she was a princess. Shite. 

“Ye said yer father wanted you to marry..?” Bog began and Marianne made an unprincess-like snort. 

“Yes, some prince from the Northern seas.” She frowned as the image of that prince’s face rose up in her memory like bad fish in her throat. “He’s awful--arrogant and as dumb as a sunfish. His name is Prince Zale. I have no intention of marrying him, but my father is being as stubborn as a hammerhead.” She sighed and continued to stroke Bog’s chest. “I want to marry for love, a man of my own choosing, be he royal or not. I shouldn’t be forced into an arranged married just to secure the throne. I can rule by myself--I don’t need anyone else.” Marianne frowned then muttered. “Sorry. Sore subject.” 

Bog smiled. “I understand, I do. My Mam wants me to get married too. She wants grandchildren and she’s worried I will die alone.” He frowned, his dark brows furrowing. “Though I suppose she was right; I did try to die alone.” He gave his head a slight shake to banish the thought before he continued. “She keeps bringing women over to meet me…” He sighed. “Most women don’t want a broken old sailor for a husband, someone who would rather sit alone in a boat with the quiet of the ocean or sit on his porch watching the tide come in.” He laughed then, although with little bitterness in the tone. “I do a lot of sitting.” He shrugged. “Plus, I ain’t the most handsome of men. Most ladies get one look at me and realize they ain’t that desperate.” 

Marianne frowned wrinkling her nose while she continued to stroke his chest. “That’s an awful thing to say about yourself Bog. You aren’t ugly at all.” 

Bog blinked in surprise looking down at the top of her head. He wasn’t quite sure what to say to that so he simply whispered. “Thanks.” 

They were quiet again for a few minutes until Marianne sighed. “I need to rest first, but I suppose I should return you home after that.” Marianne sighed again. She didn’t want to leave. She wanted to get to know Bog better, but it wouldn’t be fair to him or his mother to keep him here. 

Bog’s face twisted into a deep frown, but he nodded. “Aye,” he said, though he felt strange about it. How could he go back to his ordinary life knowing that mermaids existed? He couldn't tell anyone; not just because they would think he had swallowed too much water, but because what would that mean for Marianne and her people if someone did believe him? But the thought of not getting to see her or speak to her again left a strange, unpleasant ache in his heart that he didn’t quite know what to do with, so he did something he would never have done for anyone else, except maybe his one real friend Sunny. 

He chewed his bottom lip in contemplation before he said. “If ye want, ye can stay with me for a bit….I mean, until yer ready to go back home, because of this arranged marriage thing...if ye need time to think about what you want to do...I ah...it’s the least I could do since ye saved my life.” He couldn’t contain a little groan. God he sounded such a fool. 

Marianne smiled and readjusted to snuggle against him, somehow closer, he realized. “Really?” she asked, her cheek pressed against his shoulder, her voice soft. 

Bog swallowed hard again, nerves jumping all over the place, but he nodded. “Aye, ye can stay with me for as long as you need, or until ye get tired of me.” 

Marianne’s arms were suddenly around him in a tight hug, causing Bog to wince, but he did his best not to make a sound. Her stretch still surprised him. 

After her tight hug (and mermaids were strong, he now knew) Marianne pushed herself off of him. Her tail slid against certain parts of his anatomy, felt far too erotic, more so than he would have thought, and the instant she was off his lap and fully in the water Bog’s hands shot down to hide himself. 

Marianne dived down into the pool before she came back up with a gasp and a broad smile. “I’ll go get some more fish. We should eat, take a nap, then we’ll be off.” Her smile was contagious. Bog couldn't help but grin back at her. 

“Be careful,” he said. 

Marianne looked at him, tilting her head in her odd little way before she smiled. “I will.” Then she disappeared under the water's surface. 

* 

When Marianne returned, they ate again. (Marianne stepped out of the water with legs which made Bog rather curious about the process of going from legs to tail. She clearly had control of her transformation, no sea witch spell involved.) They sat side by side at the small fire, until Bog thought he would burst at the seems, but Marianne kept insisting that he eat, that his body needed the food after the healing in order to replace what she had forced his body to use. He couldn’t deny it, however, as his stomach had felt as if a black hole had opened up in it and so he had eaten until he couldn’t look at another bite of fish. He had watched Marianne eat with fascination. This time she ate a few of the fish she brought back raw, sometimes bone and all, which made him wonder if her back teeth were serrated like a piranha’s. 

After they ate, Marianne yawned, stretching her arms over her head in a fashion that was just so damn distracting he noticed as he turned to look at a rock that had suddenly become very interesting. 

She arched her back with a soft groan. “I’m ready for a nap.” 

Bog nodded his agreement. “Aye, I’m exhausted,” he replied. 

Marianne nodded. “Healing always makes me want to curl up in my shell and sleep for days.” She giggled, her smile soft at the look on Bog’s face when she mentioned shell. “My bed, back home is made from a large oyster shell.” 

Bog chuckled. “Like in the stories…” 

Marianne frowned. “Humans tell stories about our beds? You are strange.” 

Bog chuckled. “Aye, we are.” 

Marianne yawned again. “I really do need to sleep.” 

She proceeded to push Bog down. “What?” Bog looked confused, but Marianne curled up beside him, her naked body flush against him. She rested her head on his chest and wrapped a leg around his hips, her arm going tight around his middle. “We both need to rest,” she stated again as if curling up with a naked man was completely normal way for her to take a nap. 

Bog went completely stiff. He didn’t know what to do with his hands and his nether region was being a bastard and reacting to having a beautiful, naked woman whom he was beginning to like a great deal, wrapped around him. 

“I don’t think…” Bog began, but Marianne, her head nestled on his chest, her eyes closed, her voice already sleepy, murmured. “Don’t think, sleep.” 

Bog frowned. “It’s ah...a little…” 

Marianne’s voice was soft. “Shh…” 

Bog snapped his mouth shut and stared at the ceiling, trying not to focus on how soft she felt, how comfortably she fit against him. He eased his arm around her shoulders, letting his hand rest lightly on her shoulder, his other hand reaching up to lay across her arm that was around his middle. He decided to close his eyes and see if he could actually fall asleep...within seconds Bog had drifted off to sleep. 

* 

When he woke again it was only to see Marianne, standing beside him and stretching her arms over her head. Bog’s eyes widened to see her, her arms stretched high, her lithe body arching back… 

Geezus Christ that woman was trying to kill him! Bog thought as he swiftly rolled to the side so his back was to her. 

Marianne smiled when she saw him. “Time to go!” 

Bog glared over his shoulder at her trying not to gaze too much at her in her naked perfection. “Where are my pants?” 

Marianne frowned at him. “Your pants?” 

“Aye, my pants, for me legs,” Bog growled. 

Marianne looked confused. “Why do you need those? I’ve always wondered why humans seem to wear so many coverings. It seems like it would be uncomfortable to have so much stuff on your skin like that. How can you breathe or move around?” 

Bog pushed himself up, his hands between his legs to hide himself. “Because humans don’t like running around in their birthday suits. I mean, I know I had to be naked now to warm up and my pants were soaked, but I need them if’n we’re heading back…” 

Marianne frowned at him. “It’s going to make swimming difficult for us both with those things…” This time she pointed and Bog saw his jeans lying across a rock, dry and looking as stiff as cardboard. “...on.” She glared at him, her tone clearly stating that she found his jeans disgusting for some reason. 

Bog sighed. “Humans wear clothing not just for modesty, we wear it because sometimes we get cold too. It helps to keep us warm.” 

“Unless you’re wet,” Marianne countered. 

Bog groaned. “I ain’t going anywhere in my altogether!” 

Marianne narrowed her eyes at him. “You’re weird.” 

Bog muttered. “Aye, I am.” 

Marianne walked over and grabbed his jeans, carrying them back over to him. His boxers were with them, but they looked as if Marianne’s claws might have accidentlly shredded him. He sighed, tossing them aside and started to stand, but Marianne was staring at him intently and with no small amount of curiosity. 

Bog growled at her. “Do you mind?” 

Marianne gave him a wide eyed innocent look. “No, I don’t.” 

Bog sighed and used a long finger to twirl in order to illustrate what he needed her to do. “I would like to dress.” 

Marianne nodded. “Okay.” But she didn’t move, she continued to stand there and watch him. Some things must not translate to a mermaid’s understanding even if she did speak the same language, he realized. 

Bog groaned, climbing to his feet with his back to her and began to pull on his jeans which ended up being both stiff, rough, and uncomfortable, but he was determined to get the damn things on after making such a stink about them. 

Marianne watched him with a smirk on her lips as he danced around a bit, pulling the uncomfortable clothing on, but she found that watching his backside was nice; very nice. 

Bog finally turned around pulling the zipper up and pushed the button through the hole. “Fine, I’m ready.” 

Marianne smiled at him, walking toward the water with a flirtatious look in her eyes. “Come on then.” She reached the edge and dived into the water with more a grace and ease that made Bog think she would be fantastic in the Olympics. Bog hurried after her walking into the cool water just as Marianne’s head popped to the surface. “How good are you at holding your breath?” 

Bog shrugged as he slipped into the water with a shudder before he quietly started to acclimate to the cooler temperature. He moved his arms slowly, treading water and becoming more comfortable. 

“I’m pretty good,” Bog said, glancing under the water’s surface to see her tail moving slowly back and forth. It was hypnotizing; the way she moved was graceful, beautiful he thought, just beautiful. 

She smiled at him and swam closer. “Good. 

She reached out and took his arms, wrapping them around her waist, which brought him right up to her, her breasts pressed against his chest, her face, her lips right there. He swallowed looking at her lips then back to her lovely, bright eyes. “Ah…” he said, suddenly unable to form words. 

Marianne smiled at him, and her eyes twinkled. She was enjoying herself. “Now--hold on tight and don’t let go. Oh, and hold your breath.” 

Bog nodded. He took a deep breath and as soon as he had closed his mouth, Marianne put an arm around him and dived down. He almost lost his breath in surprise at how fast she moved and how strong her hold on him. She darted through the water, swimming faster than a sailfish as she navigated her way out of the cave. Bog’s eyes widened in surprise, but he was quickly forced to close his eyes as she darted through the water, moving at an unbelievable speed. It wasn’t long before Bog felt them break the surface and he let out his held breath, gasping for air. Marianne smiled, holding him close and letting him get his breath. 

“Do you know which way your home is?” she asked looking around. 

Bog frowned trying to get his bearings. It was dark out. He narrowed his eyes up at the sky, but it was cloudy, no stars to tell him exactly where he was or the time other than it was night. He turned to look over his shoulder with a frown until he realized where they were exactly. He saw the entrance that had to be the cave where Marianne had brought him. It was dark and would be hard to determine for most people, but he knew the shore as well as he knew the ocean and even in the darkness he could see the shape of the cave entrance not too far from them. 

He laughed. “You had me in the Mermaid’s Grave.” 

Marianne frowned looking shocked. “Mermaid’s Grave?” 

Bog frowned, realizing how that must have sounded. “There’s this old story of a mermaid that was seen playing on the shore. Some locals threw rocks at her and killed her. They buried her, but no one knows where exactly. Some said that cave…” Bog indicated with his head. “...is the grave, though no one can get into that cave without diving equipment. Anyway, it’s been called The Mermaid’s Grave for as long as anyone can remember.” 

Marianne’s expression was between a scowl and shock. “They killed her? But why?” 

Bog shrugged and said, “People can be cruel to things they don’t understand.” 

Marianne tilted her head in her sweet, but odd way as she gazed into Bog’s eyes. “You’re not like that, are you?” 

Bog gave her a reassuring smile. “No Marianne, I ain’t like that at all.” 

She smiled with pleasure. “I knew it.” 

Bog blushed before he pointed. “My cabin is about three miles down the shore. Ye can’t miss it; no one else lives along this long stretch of coast--too rocky, too many cliffs--and it’s painted blue.” 

Marianne grinned, biting her bottom lip. “Like your eyes!” 

Bog blushed again. “Well sort of, I guess. But if ye follow the coast ye’ll see it. Only house close to the water. I don’t like neighbors, so we shouldn’t be seen.” 

Marianne nodded. “Hold your breath.” 

Bog nodded taking another breath, Marianne tightened her hold on him as he tightened his hold on her and she dived once more into the water. 

* 

Bog wasn’t sure exactly how long it took them, but with the speeds that Marianne was swimming he was sure it had only been minutes, with her rising just long enough for him to take a breath at regular intervals. They popped up again, breaking the surface of the water as the mermaid allowed herself and her human companion to drift in the water. It was still cloudy and dark, but ambient light emanated from the shore where the village sat in the distance, nearly a mile off. It wasn’t much light, but it did make seeing a little easier. He could also see the light from the lighthouse several miles down the beach from his home, the lonely beam looking out for lost sailors and warning ships of the rocky landscape. Bog gasped, taking the cool air into his lungs, noting a gentle rain had started to fall. He looked around as Marianne pointed. “Is that it?” 

Bog grinned when he saw his little cabin, dark and alone, surrounded by beachgrass. “Aye, that’s the place.” 

Marianne smiled and started to swim toward the beach pulling with Bog her. 

When they arrived near the shore Bog felt a strange sensation near his legs. He glanced down, saw an odd shimmer in the water that made it difficult for him to see anything with clarity, but just like that Marianne had legs and they were both walking out of the water together onto the beach in the middle of the night. 

Marianne released him, her eyes wide was she stared at his house. “This is all yours?” 

Bog shrugged. “Aye, it’s mine. It ain’t much, but I never needed much.” 

Marianne looked excited. “I’ve never been in a human home before! This is so exciting!” 

Bog laughed giving a shrug. “Well, don’t get too excited. It ain’t much.” 

He started to walk up the beach, his heavy, wet jeans making the walk unpleasant as he made his way up the beach to where the old wood stairs started leading up to his home. They walked up together, though Marianne kept stopping every few seconds to hop on the stairs, race up a few steps, then race down again toward Bog. He chuckled watching her; she was having a good time. When he got to the door he groaned, dropping his forehead against the solid wood door. 

“God damn, my fucking keys are in the ocean out there, somewhere.” Bog rubbed the back of his neck in frustration. 

Marianne frowned. “You can’t get into your own house?” 

Bog started to say that yes, he couldn't get in. Although he could get in by breaking a window when Marianne’s fist shot out, slamming into the door and knocking the entire thing off its hinges. The door shot into his living room where it crashed to the floor. 

Marianne beamed with pleasure at him and walked in. 

Bog shook his head, but he was smiling. “Oh, this is gonna be fun.”


	3. The Comforts of Home

Bog walked into his house, following Marianne and reached along the side of the wall near the now broken door to hit the light switch. When he did, Marianne’s reaction would have made him laugh if he hadn’t been slightly terrified by the mermaid’s strength. 

The overhead light snapped on, flooding his living room in pale light. Marianne’s head snapped up toward the ceiling, her eyes opening wide; she hissed and bolted. Bog didn’t see where she went, just one moment she was standing in the middle of his rather sad looking living room with its grey walls, the next she was gone. That left Bog alone in the living room that contained a television, washed out blue couch, an easy chair that might have been brown at one time, a side table and lamp with an actual shade on it (his mother had bought the shade when she had come over one day to find that the lamp her son had bought at a yardsale was a bare bulb), and a threadbare, might have been red once, throw rug on the floor that was missing most of its tassels. Bog frowned with a confused look around. He turned in a full circle to see if maybe she had somehow gotten behind him and out of the house. She had moved so quickly he hadn’t seen which way she had gone. One moment she was there, the next she was a blur that he barely saw, just like some fish in the ocean when spooked. He found her speed to be frightening and impressive. He could only imagine what her full speed in the water would be if she let it all out. 

“Marianne, it’s all right--it's just a light...it won’t hurt ye.” He frowned for a moment, feeling weird and wondering if he was speaking to an empty room before he added. “I won’t let anything hurt ye Marianne, as long as yer with me I promise, yer safe. I’ll always keep ye safe.” 

He sensed movement rather than saw it as Marianne eased out from under his pathetic looking kitchen table (another yard sale treasure that he had said he was going to repaint, but had never bothered. No one but his mother, Sunny and maybe Brutus came to see him and then only rarely.) 

Marianne slowly stood up, her brown eyes wide as she stared at the light fixture set into the ceiling. “What...how?” She pointed at the overhead light, squinted her eyes, her nose wrinkled in what looked to be an expression between fascination and disgust. “It’s like a little sun…” She tilted her head. “No, on second thought it’s not.” 

Bog smiled at her. She was smart and beautiful...he shook himself to stop himself from staring at her--naked and beautiful beyond any words he could muster. He looked at the light above him. 

“It’s ah, just like a fire...sort of. It’s hot, provides light...not hot enough ye could cook with it though. Here--hold on.” 

He picked up his front door, wincing in pain. The effort to move the heavy door made his body protest, telling him he needed at least a day in bed, a decent meal. And maybe a beer. He lifted the door and leaned it in the frame. The door slid to the side but it mostly kept out the chilly night air. It wasn’t perfect, but as long as there wasn’t a storm or heavy winds, the door would stay until morning when he could fix it. 

Ignoring the door for now, he walked over to Marianne, gesturing for her to follow him. She moved carefully, her eyes darting around the room in curiosity, wondering what other surprises the surface structure might hold. Bog led her over to the table beside the couch, a old beat up side table with a dark marble top. On it lay a book of poetry he liked to read from, the television remote (God, he thought, wait until she sees the tv) and the lamp with its ugly colored shade. He pulled the shade off to show her the lightbulb before he reached over and pushed the button that turned the light on. 

Marianne grinned. She reached out and touched the bulb. 

Bog smiled. “Now as the light stays on, that bulb is gonna get hot, so be careful, ye might burn yerself. But...that’s how it works...I mean…” He shrugged. “It’s electricity. I don’t actually know how it works, but…” 

Marianne grinned at him and flicked the switch, she flicked in on and off several times in rapid succession. Bog laughed. “Just be careful.” He sighed with exhaustion. “I”m going to take a shower, but you feel free to make yerself at home.” 

He smiled and walked to the back and his bedroom, wondering if leaving her alone was a good idea, but he really, really, really, needed a shower. He flicked on the light in his room. The walls here were painted a deep, ocean blue, the floor was polished wood with a beige rope-like throw rug, a desk, a floor lamp, and his bed--the one luxury he had actually spent a lot of money on--lay unmade. It was a large king-size bed with nice pillows, expensive sheets and blankets...it was heaven on earth; the only other place that he liked as much as his boat was his bed. He sighed happily, looking forward to curling up in bed and sleeping for a month. 

He walked over to his dresser, this one not a yardsale prize, but a resale shop purchase, and grabbed some clean underwear, a fresh t-shirt, and some boxers. He walked from his room toward the bathroom, glancing toward the living room where the light continued to flick on and off. Bog grinned in amusement and headed to the shower. 

He flicked the switch on in his bathroom and tossed the clothing down on the sink edge. Bog relieved himself, thankful once more for the modern conveniences of a bathroom before he turned on the water in the shower to let the water warm up. 

While he waited, he pulled out his shaving kit, filling the sink with warm water and pulling out the can of shaving cream. He didn’t really know why he was bothering to shave; he hadn’t shaved in ages. Maybe it was because he felt dirty from so long without bathing in the cave, or maybe he thought Marianne would be less disgusted with a hairy human… 

Nope, he wasn’t going to think about that. No, he needed to shave. 

Bog shaved quickly, but with practiced skill, and soon he was clean shaven, his face much smoother. He smiled at himself. In the line he had wiped clean on the foggy mirror, he still looked hideous, but maybe a fraction less so now that he had shaven. 

He quickly cleaned up and put his kit away, pulling out a towel from the linen cabinet beside the sink before turning to the shower. Bog shed the damp, stiff jeans off with a sigh of relief before he pulled the white curtain that was his shower curtain back and stepped into the steaming water. He had never been more thankful for modern plumbing than in this moment as he closed his eyes and let the warm water run over him. 

* 

Marianne finally grew bored with the light, realized that these must be like the lights on the boats she had seen on the ocean at night, and walked around Bog’s home inspecting everything, touching everything. She had seen images of these “chairs” in books, seen a few in the oceans, waterlogged, rotten, and often covered in marine life. She had never seen any of these items dry before, however. She grinned running her fingers along the fabric. Everything looked so soft. She flopped down on the couch and smile as she bounced, her feet coming up off the floor. The material felt strange against her skin, though not really in a bad way. She laid down on her back and stared up at the light on the ceiling. She smiled, rolling onto her side to look at the rest of the room. There wasn’t a great deal here, not a lot of trinkets. She saw some boots in a corner, a pole with strange hooks on it where Bog had hung clothing like what she had found him wearing, but other than that he really didn’t have much. The room looked lonely and a little sad. She frowned; it made her chest hurt to think of Bog being sad and lonely. 

After a few more seconds of lying on the couch, she hopped to her feet again, and went over to the chair doing the same thing, bouncing and rubbing her hands over the material. She giggled. She liked that they bounced and creaked. She kicked her legs and the chair rocked back. Marianne’s eyes opened wider in delight, then rocked the chair more until the bottom of it suddenly popped up. 

She squealed, the sound going beyond human hearing in a matter of seconds, but she quickly calmed down when she realized the chair was made to do that. She sat still for a moment, her legs stretched out, then she grinned and relaxed in the chair. It was nice, she decided and felt comfortable. She giggled, spreading her arms and legs out, letting herself sink into the comfortable chair. She looked around, but the room hadn’t changed as the chair had. 

Marianne crawled out of the chair and stood up. She looked around the room before she walked over to a large thin, black box. It was shiny on all sides. She frowned leaning down to look at herself in the black box’s shiny surface. She could see herself, distorted and wavy in the dark, ink-like surface. She ran her fingers along the large black box with the shiny surface; it was smooth and cool with such an odd feel. She frowned, having no idea what it was for. Marianne shrugged. Maybe Bog would explain it to her. She straightened up and turn to face into the room again. Marianne could see another room beyond with strange boxes on the wall and flat surfaces, but before she headed into that room, something on Bog’s wall caught her eye. 

Marianne walked over to see that it was a photo, the only decoration on Bog’s wall. The photo (she had seen photographs before in the ocean, though none of the ones she had seen had been this clear, most had been damaged in some way by the time she had found them) was of Bog, younger, his long hair cut short and his smile... 

Marianne reached out and ran the tips of her clawed fingers along the image of a smiling, younger Bog. He was very handsome, then and more so now she thought. There was something about his eyes. She tilted her head to the side studying his eyes in the image. Since this picture, Bog had seen pain. His blue eyes in the photo were clear, but his eyes now were haunted with loss, pain, loneliness...so much loneliness Marianne thought, and she understood loneliness. She felt it all the time, surrounded by servants, nobles, mermen who wanted her for what she represented...and she was alone. No one understood her. As Marianne caressed the image of younger Bog, she knew the man he was now understood that kind of loneliness too, of being misunderstood. She had seen it in his eyes. 

Marianne smiled back at the younger Bog, a Bog before the pains of life had worn on him. She hated to know he had been hurt, but she found her version of Bog more attractive, more...he was just so much more...she frowned in thought but couldn’t find the proper words to express what she was feeling toward Bog. What she knew was that she wanted to learn more, to know more about the human she had saved, so Marianne let the thought drift away from her as she examined the image. 

The image showed younger Bog standing on a dock next to a boat, while on either side of him stood two people who Bog had his long arms around, one much shorter than him, female, the other almost as tall as Bog, but not quite. Bog was still a good hand taller than the older man. Marianne smiled, tilting her head as she studied the image. 

These must be his parents she thought, because Bog shared similarities in his features with both of them. His eyes were like his father’s eyes, very blue, but the set of his lips was like his mother’s lips. Bog was tall and thin like his father, but there was a set to his shoulders that was like his mother. Marianne grinned as she examined Bog’s family closer. His mother was a small woman with frizzy red hair that reminded Marianne of a sea urchin. She giggled quietly to herself at the thought. His father was very tall with thick black hair, the temples of which were white. The man had the weather beaten look of someone who spent his days on the water, in the sun...a fisherman, she could just tell, but Marianne could see it in the expression on his father’s face, Bog’s father respected the sea. She recognized that because she had seen it in Bog’s face. For a moment, her thoughts drifted to her own family. Would her father be worried or angry she was gone? Dawn would be devastated...maybe she should contact her sister? Marianne loved her father, but she simply couldn’t marry like he wanted her to. Then she frowned. Her anger at her father burned bright for a moment, but she quickly squashed the building anger and resentment to focus on her surroundings. 

Marianne turned away from the photo and started to head toward the next room with the boxes on the wall when she heard an odd sound. She tilted her head. It was water, but she had never heard water sound like that, coming down so hard and fast--similar to a downpour but inside Bog’s home. She began to worry about Bog. 

Marianne followed the sound of water, then jumped in surprise when she heard the sound of Bog singing over the sounds of the water. His voice was strong and mellow, the tune he sang was sad and he sang it with such emotion that Marianne had to stop and listen, her eyebrows lifted. 

“Abroad as I was walking one evening in the spring 

I heard a maid in Bedlam so sweetly for sing. 

Her chains she rattled in her hand and thus replied she, 

I love my love because I know my love loves me.” 

* 

Marianne began to move again until she came to a door behind which were the sounds of water and Bog’s voice like a warm, tender caress. 

* 

“O cruel were his parents that sent my love to sea 

And cruel was the galleon that bore my love from me. 

Yet I love his parents since they're his, although they've ruined me. 

I love my love because I know my love loves me.” 

* 

She ran her hands over the door for a moment before her hand landed on the knob. She frowned and twisted it, the door clicking open easily. Marianne stepped into the room. The air in here was moist and there was steam from the hot water. She looked around and saw several odd things in the room, but Bog’s voice was coming from behind a white curtain. 

* 

“Would I become a swallow ascend into the air, 

And if I lost my lover and could not find him there. 

I quickly would become a fish and search the flowing sea, 

I love my love because I know my love loves me.” 

* 

Marianne slowly pulled the curtain back just enough for her to peak inside. It made a strange noise where metal rings dragged against a rod above, but Bog didn’t notice. Marianne saw him, naked, his face turned toward a strange shower of water that emanated from a short metal tube. The hair on his face was gone. She smiled, her fingers itching to reach out and touch his face. There were white suds in his hair and some running down his body. He had his eyes closed and he looked to be enjoying the water. Marianne smiled and stepped into the small space behind him. 

* 

Bog sighed letting the water beat down on him. It felt good to be clean. He smiled, sticking his head under the water to rinse off the shampoo while he continued with the song. It was a sad, but lovely tune, one he had always enjoyed. He liked to sing, always had. He had even sung down at the pub once or twice when he was drunk enough. His mother always told him he had the voice of an angel, but of course every mother believes that her child was an angel. 

* 

“With straw I weave a garland I'll weave it very fine 

With roses, daisies, lilies I'll mix the eglandtine 

And I'll present it to my love when he returns from sea 

I love my love because I know my love loves me.” 

* 

He turned around, his eyes still closed and leaned back to let the water beat down on his head with a smile. Hot water shower, Bog thought with a small smile. The person who invented the shower should have earned a sainthood, Bog thought. 

He opened his eyes, grabbing the bar of soap at the same time, and had just started to rub the soap over his torso when he realized he wasn’t alone in the shower. Bog’s eyes widened in shock when he saw Marianne standing in the shower with him, watching him, her head tilted in that odd way she had. It took every ounce of control that Bog had not to scream, but he did squeeze the bar of soap hard enough that the bar shot right out of his hand. 

Marianne’s hand snapped out, catching the bar of soap easily. She blinked in surprise when she caught the soap, quickly bringing it up to her face for inspection. She sniffed it, smiled and started to lick it, but Bog finally came to his senses and reached out to stop her. 

“No, no, no, we don’t eat it!” Bog grabbed the soap from her. 

Marianne frowned. “Why not? It smells good.” 

Bog frowned. “It’s ah...you wash with it.” 

Marianne tilted her head. “Wash?” 

Bog flushed. He didn’t know why this felt more awkward than the last few days naked with her, but damn it, it did... 

Bog took a breath. “Like this, you get a good lather up…” 

He demonstrated by rubbing the soap in between his hands. Marianne leaned close to watch as the bar in his hand became thick and creamy with bubbles. 

“And then you do this--you rub it over your body. It helps to get rid of dirt, sand…” He rubbed his soapy hand over his chest and stomach. Marianne reached out and ran her hands over his chest, feeling the soap glide over his chest. 

Bog stiffened, his breath caught in his throat. 

Marianne beamed, her hands sliding along his chest and shoulders. “Ooh! I like how it feels!” She smiled in excitement as her hands slid over his torso. She smirked then. She liked touching him regardless, but the soap made the sensation more...erotic. 

She began to run her hands all over his chest, then down over his stomach. Bog didn’t move as Marianne took the soap from him and rubbed it in her hands until she had a thick lather. She giggled happily while she continued to rub her now soapy hands on him. Bog still hadn’t moved, just staring at the shower wall. It felt to Bog as if her hands were everywhere as she ran the soap over him. He had gone as stiff as a board with no idea how to get himself out of the situation he found himself in, while Marianne danced around him with the soap, her hands everywhere. 

He finally moved when she dropped into a crouch and began to lather his hips and legs. 

“Ooh! Okay, that’s enough--here let me have that.” Bog took the soap from her. 

Marianne hopped to her feet, her eyes bright, her smile delighted. “Do me now!” 

Bog blinked in surprise. “What?” 

Marianne hopped on her toes a little, thrusting her chest out. “Do me.” 

Bog’s mouth dropped open. He didn’t know how to respond. He knew what she meant, but he also knew how it sounded to a human in the modern world. “What?” 

Marianne frowned looking at him like he had become very simple. She took the soap, rubbed it between her hands, then rubbed one hand on her breasts, spreading the creamy lather before placing the soap back in his hand. 

“Do. Me.” she repeated. 

Bog’s mouth moved, but no sound came out. 

Marianne frowned and grabbed his soapy hand, pulled his hand to press it against her chest, her hand wrapped around his wrist, her grip firm, then she moved his hand around her breasts to spread the soap. 

Bog bit his bottom lip, staring. She was beautiful, her breasts were the perfect size that fit right in the palm of his hand, her nipples were hard, and as she rubbed his hand over her breasts he could feel the soapy slide of her nipple against his palm and--oh shite, what was he going to do? He tried to snatch his hand away, but she was far stronger than him and… 

Bog swallowed and stopped fighting her. “Oh...okay, just ah...let me have my hand back.” 

Marianne smiled at him and he frowned for just a second because he could have sworn there was a smirk hidden in the innocence of her smile, but it was quickly gone; he couldn’t be sure he had ever seen it. 

Bog swallowed, glancing down...stupid fookin body...his cheeks were burning all the way to his ear, his body reacting to touching her. (There was a little fear there too. If she got pissed at him or upset, she could easily tear his throat out, but she had been fine about his body’s reactions to her before so…) Bog focused on soaping his hands before he set the soap down and slowly reached for her. 

Marianne stepped closer, her eyes bright as she looked up at him. 

Bog began to rub his hands over her. He moved slowly, giving her the chance to pull away, but she didn’t as he soaped her chest, his hands sliding over her soft breasts, then down along her flat stomach. He felt her relax into his touch as he ran his hands up her arms to her shoulders, caressed his fingers along her throat, spreading the lather as he did. He turned her around and began to soap her back, letting himself enjoy the smooth curves of her back as he fingers glided over her. At her waist and down along her hips, he could feel a hint of the scales of her tail; how the magic worked he didn’t understand but they were there, soft, as if hidden just under the surface of her skin. 

Marianne closed her eyes, enjoying his touch, enjoying a shower, which she decided was her new favorite thing. She was going to take a shower with him every chance she had. 

“Can you keep singing?” she asked with a soft smile. “I want to know how the song ends.” 

Bog’s voice was tender as he laughed. “Ye liked that?” 

She nodded, relaxing as he rubbed her shoulders. “Yes, I like your voice and the song...does it have a happy ending?” 

Bog smiled and started to sing, not as loudly as before since they were both sharing the intimacy of the shower, so he sang just for her while his fingers kneaded into her shoulders. Marianne made a soft moan of pleasure, her head dropping forward. Bog smiled and gently rubbed her neck while his sang to her. 

* 

“Just as she sat there weeping, her love he came on land. 

Then hearing she was in Bedlam, he ran straight out of hand. 

And he flew into her snow-white arms and thus replied he, 

I love my love because I know my love loves me. 

So now these two are married and happy may they be 

Like turtle doves together in love and unity. 

All pretty maids with patience wait that have got loves at sea. 

I love my love because I know my love loves me.” 

* 

Marianne smiled and turned around to face him when he had finished the song. 

“I like that. They were together in the end.” She tilted her head at him when she smiled. Bog could see just a hint of her sharp canines when she smiled. It was cute rather than frightening, he thought. 

Bog smiled in return. “Aye. She was thought mad or driven mad by her love of a sailor, but he came back for her and married her.” 

Bog reached over and picked up a bottle of shampoo while he spoke. Marianne watched him, reaching out to dip a finger into the clear, gooey substance in the palm of his hand. “What's that?” 

“Shampoo. Turn around, might as well wash yer hair too,” Bog explained with a smile. 

Marianne turned around and closed her eyes again as Bog shampooed her hair. His fingers were long and nimble and he worked over her scalp in a way that made her knees feel as wobbly as a sea slug. He stepped to the side and guided her under the shower head. 

Marianne beamed as the warm water rained down on her, Bog’s fingers in her hair. “Don’t open yer eyes. The shampoo will sting.” 

Marianne nodded, doing as he instructed. Next he applied the conditioner to her hair, once more running his fingers through her thick brown locks. Marianne made a soft, almost cooing sound as he worked. He grinned with pleasure. 

After he was finished, Bog gave himself a quick rinse. “Now we can get out. I’ll fix us some eggs.” 

Marianne smiled. “Oh, I like eggs!” 

Bog chuckled. “Well, we’ll see, these aren't what yer use to.” 

Bog stepped out of the shower along with Marianne. He turned and handed her the towel he had set out. She held it up with a frown. 

Bog grabbed another towel for himself and began to dry himself off. Marianne watched him for a few seconds before she did the same. The bathroom was small, making it a little difficult for the both of them to move, but they managed. Bog felt proud of himself for making it through the experience without...well, if he had been a teenager, his body would have been even more rebellious, he was certain. 

Marianne watched with curiosity as Bog dressed. She frowned and decided she preferred him naked. After he dressed, he grabbed a hair tied that was swung around the faucet and pulled his wet hair back in a tail. He turned and tried not to stare at the still very naked Marianne. “Ah, here let me get you something to wear.” 

Bog stepped out of the bathroom with Marianne following him as he led her into his bedroom. Marianne stopped in the doorway to examine the room as Bog pulled open a drawer, yanking out a blue t-shirt and a pair of his boxers, plain white cotton ones--it was all he had that might fit her. 

“Here ye go.” He handed her the clothing. 

Marianne frowned, but slipped into the clothing, following his example from watching him get dressed. The boxers fit her a little snug, her hips wider and rounder than his, but the t-shirt hung on her. She held her arms out and danced around. “How do I look? Do I look human?” she asked with a giggle. 

Bog laughed. “Ye look fine, though I’ll have to go into town and buy you something better to wear.” 

Marianne’s eyes lit up. “A human town?” 

Bog cringed. Taking her to town might not be a good idea, but he didn’t feel like discussing it tonight. He was tired and hungry. 

“All right, let’s make some scrambled eggs, then bed.” He sighed...bed. He couldn't sleep in the bed. Marianne needed it. He suppressed a second sigh; the couch it was, but at least the couch was softer than rocks and sand. 

* 

Bog led Marianne into the kitchen. He pulled one of the chairs from his kitchen table over so she could sit and watch while he fixed some scrambled eggs. The eggs in the fridge had been bought only a day before his...death...so they were still good. He pulled out some butter, milk, salt and pepper, a bowl, a whisk, a pan, and some oil and set to work. 

Marianne watched from her seat, fascinated while Bog worked. She learned the boxes in the kitchen contained tools for cooking. She learned how the stove worked, and that she should never touch it when it was on. She learned that the refrigerator, a very big box, kept food cold and that the top part of the refrigerator box froze food. 

But watching Bog cook was the most fascinating part of the kitchen. She had never seen eggs like the ones he used. The outside felt like a shell on the outside, but they were gooey yellow on the inside. Bog even let her crack one. (He had smiled watching her, her eyes big with fascination as he showed her out to gently crack the egg and pull the shell apart.) Her stomach rumbled as he cooked the eggs. The scent was delightful, she decided. She had never smelled anything like it. 

Marianne crouched in her chair on her toes, bit her bottom lip as she watched every move that Bog made. Everything he did was fascinating. Bog hummed while he worked, the sound soft and pleasant. She gazed up at him, her heart doing little flips. Watching Bog cook had quickly made the list of things she liked Bog doing, along with washing her body and hair, holding her, and singing; she really, really liked his singing. 

Finally, he turned with two plates piled high with eggs. “Now, if ye don’t like this, I can make ye something else. I have some fish in the freezer, but it might take a while…” 

Marianne snatched the plate from him and began to shovel the eggs into her mouth with her fingers. 

Bog’s brows lifted, but then he shrugged with a smile and did the same thing, leaning his hip against the counter next to her chair, using his fingers to eat the fluffy, buttery eggs. 

Marianne looked up from her plate, her mouth full of egg. “These are good! I like human eggs.” 

Bog chuckled, sucking the butter and egg from his fingers. “They’re actually chicken eggs, but good, I’m glad ye like it.” 

Marianne nodded, finishing off her eggs and licked her plate. Bog smiled, doing the same before he took her cleaned plate and his, and set them in the sink. 

He yawned and stretched his arms over his head. “Let me get ye a glass of water and set you up in the bed. I’ll sleep out here on the couch.” 

Bog pulled open a cabinet door, took down two glasses. He had a pitcher of water in the fridge and filled both glasses, leaving his on the counter while he took the glass for Marianne and led her back to his room with Marianne following close behind. 

* 

When they entered the room, Bog walked over to his bed. He set the glass of water down on the bedside table where he flicked on the lamp, and pulled back the covers. “Now, if ye need anything at all ye come get me. I’ll be in the living room. There are some extra blankets in the closet.” He pointed to his closet with the folding doors. “If ye get hungry, you can have anything in the fridge ye want. I think there might be some scones still in a plastic container in there…” 

Marianne hopped onto the bed while he spoke with a smile that quickly turned into a wide-eyed look of astonishment. 

“OH!! This is softer than the chairs!” She bounced on the bed. 

Bog chuckled. “Aye, I spent a pretty penny on the bed, but it was worth it. Now get under the covers.” Bog pulled the coverings up for her. 

Marianne wiggled and shoved her legs under the blankets that Bog held up for her. He motioned for her to lie down and Marianne did, her eyes widening again as her head sank into the soft pillow. Bog pulled the blankets up to her shoulders with a smile. 

Marianne wiggled and wiggled under the blankets. “Oh, I like human beds!” 

Bog laughed. “Good--now sleep well Marianne.” He only hesitated a moment before he leaned down and kissed her on her forehead. 

Marianne gazed at him with a soft smile on her lips. “Thank you Bog.” 

He smiled in return. “Thank you.” 

Marianne watched as Bog pulled out blankets and a pillow from his closet before he walked across the room and turn off the overhead light, leaving the lamp on beside her, casting the room into twilight. “Sleep tight,” he said before he stepped out and closed the door. 

* 

Marianne smiled, snuggling down into the bed, but her smile soon turned into a frown. She would much rather have Bog to cuddle with instead of sleeping alone, no matter how soft the bed and blankets were. She ran her hands over the blankets, her mind drifting to Bog, his face, his bright, beautiful eyes...his body...his voice...his everything. She sighed. Maybe she was setting herself up for heartache, but she found herself wanting him in so many ways... 

* 

Bog yawned again as he walked to his living room couch. He was tired enough he doubted he would even feel the spring he knew was trying to rip through one of the couch cushions. He dropped onto the couch, tossed the pillow at one end and laid down with a sigh. He spread out the blanket, lying on his back, while his legs dangled off the end of the couch. He sighed and rolled onto his side, pulling his legs up and closed his eyes. Within seconds he had fallen asleep. 

* 

Bog woke with a start unable to move. He had rolled onto his back, one leg on the floor, one arm asleep where the limb had fallen off the edge of the couch. He felt a heavy weight on his chest and he couldn’t move. Bog frowned in confusion, lifting his head and blinked in surprise when he saw Marianne on top of him. Her head was against his chest, her arm around him, her legs between his and curled against him. 

“Marianne?” Bog said her name softly. He reached up and stroked his fingers through her hair. “Marianne, wake up.” 

He felt her stir and slowly raise her head. She smiled at him. “Bog,” she said his name sleepily. 

Bog smiled, but he whispered in confusion. “Why’re ye here?” 

She pouted, her bottom lip sticking out slightly. “The bed is big.” 

Bog frowned. “Aye...I bought it that way.” 

Marianne smiled. “Lonely, come sleep with me.” 

Bog blinked. “I...uh…” 

Again there was a hint in her smile that said she knew what she was doing, but it was quickly gone. “Please,” Marianne said softly. 

Bog was quiet for a few seconds before he sighed and nodded. “Fine, come on.” 

Marianne beamed at him and hopped to her feet. 

Bog sat up with a groan, arching his back, which cracked before he twisted his head, his neck cracking loudly. Marianne felt a jolt of heat raced through her, her eyes widening a fraction. Why was that so...sexy? She sucked her bottom lip in with a smile. 

Bog gathered up his blankets and pillow, following Marianne (who was far too energetic for someone who hadn’t slept) to his bedroom. She raced over and hopped onto the bed, giggling happily before she pulled the blankets back and snuggled underneath looking at him expectantly. 

Bog dropped the pillow down on the bed along with the extra blankets before he crawled into the bed beside her. 

He lay on his back with a relieved sigh, sinking into the soft mattress and pillows. The bed was definitely better than the couch. 

Marianne scooted close to him and lifted his arm. She ducked underneath and laid her head against his chest, her arm snaking around him. Bog felt a smile at his lips. The mermaid fit up against his side as if she was meant to be there. Marianne wrapped her leg around his thigh and sighed, content. 

“This is better,” she said in a soft tone. “Thank you.” 

Bog smiled, his entire body relaxed. “Aye, it is better--yer right.” 

Marianne smiled and gave him a squeeze before closing her eyes. After a few seconds he could tell she had fallen asleep by the steady softness and regular rhythm of her breathing, as well as by the way her body had relaxed against his. Bog closed his eyes; the thought that he was sleeping with a mermaid in his bed made him want to laugh. 

A light rain had started outside; he could hear the drops against the window. The sound was soothing, as was the sound of Marianne’s light breathing beside him. He laid his hand against her arm, and let his long fingers stroke lazily against her smooth skin. He relaxed further, letting himself drift off. 

* 

Griselda King arrived at her son’s home late in the morning. She had been putting this off, but she knew she needed to come and sort out Bog’s belongings. He had been missing at sea for a little over a week. The search had been called off three days ago and her baby boy was assumed dead, another victim of the ocean like his father. The memorial for her son was tomorrow. She could have waited to go to his home, to go through his things, but while she had provided a picture for the service she thought it might be nice to have something else of her only child’s there. She wasn’t sure what, but...the idea forced her to face going to her son’s home. Sunny and Brutus had offered to go with her, but Griselda hadn't wanted anyone with her. She wanted to be surrounded by her son, alone. She needed to grieve alone. Tomorrow she would share her grief with everyone, but today was for her and her alone. 

Griselda walked down the worn wooden steps that led down to the part of the beach where her son’s cabin sat by the sea he loved so much. She smiled. Just like his father, his blood was filled with salt water. he stopped when Bog’s blue cabin came into view and her heart tightened in her chest. The weight of her sorrow nearly buckled her knees. 

She squeezed her eyes shut, but tears leaked from under her lashed and rolled down her cheeks. She could do this, she had to do this...but...why had the sea taken everything from her? Why? Her husband, now her boy...her only child...her baby. 

It took Griselda several moments to gather the strength to walk again, to make her way to the little cabin, but when she did she stopped short. The door to her son’s house had been smashed in. Someone had set it back in the frame--sort of--but it was clear that someone had kicked or torn the door right off its hinges. 

Grief was quickly replaced with rage. How dare someone come down here and ransack her son’s home, his life! 

Griselda fished in her purse and pulled out her Swiss army knife. It was small, and she used it for its utility, but if the nub who had broken into her son’s home was still there, she wanted to protect herself (she could argue her case with any police later.) She took a breath to steady herself and reached out to move the unattached door...


	4. Meeting Mom

Griselda crept into the house, slipping past the door that set crookedly in the frame and stood in the darkened living room. The house had a strange atmosphere, as if someone had just been here, as if there were ghosts in the house. As she stood quietly and inspected the house, letting her eyes adjust to the lack of light--though there was a dim light over the oven--she could see the pale yellow glow from the kitchen. As she stood there letting her eyes adjust, Griselda was sure she could smell recently cooked butter and eggs. That just made her even angrier. How dare someone not only break into her dead child’s home, but then to make themselves at home!!!! Eating his food!! 

Griselda blinked back tears of pain and rage. She knew she was going to get into a world of trouble, but when she found the person who did this, she was sticking them with her pocket knife, giving them a few new holes. 

She sniffed and wiped angrily at her eyes with the back of her hand before she continued further into Bog’s home, listening. It definitely felt as if someone was still here; there was that strange heaviness in the air, a displacement that made her feel that someone was here, lingering. She moved into the kitchen after looking over the living room. Here she could see the evidence of what her nose had already smelled, whoever had gotten into her son’s home had cooked themselves a meal of scrambled eggs. Those little fookers, Griselda thought. She stared at the dishes in the sink, her heart hurting, warring with the anger she felt at the violation to her son before she continued to move through the house, her little pocket knife out, her knuckles white where she held it. 

She walked past the bathroom. She glanced into the room, saw a pair of jeans on the floor, a couple of towels… 

Griselda stopped when she saw the jeans. She turned and stepped into the bathroom. She reached down, her fingers trembled, and brushed her hands across a pair of salt crusted blue jeans that she knew without a doubt had belonged to Bog. No one was as tall and as slender as her boy, and besides, she could see the stitching on the side where she had repaired a hole that he had made with a fish hook. He could repair his clothing himself, but she enjoyed doing it. Griselda felt a hard, sharp spike of pain in her chest as she ran her hand over the stitched spot, over the jeans crumbled on the floor of his bath, as if he had just been there, only having stepped out moments ago. For a moment Griselda couldn’t move. She remained squatted down on the bathroom floor, squeezing her eyes shut as tears burned through her lashes, and her hand resting on the clothing shook. 

Her boy, her baby boy...she saw flashes of him, a little, skinny baby with large blue eyes reaching for her with slender arms instead of the chubby limbs so many babies had. She saw her husband holding his son in his arms, her man’s rough face tearing up at the sight of his son. She remembered Bog as a toddler, running after his father to show off his first kilt, dancing around on his father’s fishing boat, his kilt flying around him as he begged to go fishing. Bog’s little face crumbling when his father left without him, replaced by a memory of her and Bog sitting on the porch waiting for his father to flash the lights on his fishing boat. Little Bog would laugh and point waving at his Da on a boat in the dark. Griselda smiled through her tears remembering holding him in her lap while she read to him, or her little boy planting flowers in her garden, his knees and hands caked with dirt… 

She remembered Bog’s first catch, his little narrow face full of pride holding up a fish almost as big as him...that first night at sea with his Da, her heart pounding all night with worry only to see her boy come back with burned cheeks and a mile wide smile, his blue eyes sparkling and knowing she had lost him like his father to the waves. 

Griselda sniffed, tears falling quicker. She had watched Bog turn into a man, tall, handsome, with eyes like his father, the color of the blue sky over a calm sea, but so lonely, so gentle, and tender, yet so lost and alone, especially after his Da died. She would never forget the way Bog cried with her, his head buried in her lap as they shared their grief. If she hadn’t had Bog Griselda didn’t think she would have survived her husband's death, her boy...he was such a good boy. 

It wasn’t long after his father’s death that that woman had come along and tried to use Bog. That bitch had torn her boy’s heart out and left him grieving. Bog had closed himself off more after that, his pain and loneliness became deeper still....and now...now he was gone. Her beautiful boy was gone, like her husband. 

Griselda gave in. She covered her face with her hands and sobbed, she didn’t care if some bawbag thief heard her. Her grief was all-consuming, her world had been completely shattered, her heart was completely destroyed, grief had left her hollow, stranded in the world alone without her husband or her son. 

After a few tense moments of crying, Griselda sniffed and wiped her eyes. She felt weak and weary. She wanted nothing more than to lie down and sleep, sleep the days away until she could deal with her loss, but she couldn’t. Griselda stood, wiped her nose with the back of her sleeve before she stepped out of the bathroom and headed to the only other room anyone could be in, her son’s bedroom. Griselda marched to the door, her anger drying her tears and fueling her. Someone was going to get hurt and it wasn’t going to be her. 

She came to the closed bedroom door and grabbed the handle. She paused, her knuckles turned white as she waited and listened. She didn’t know if it was her imagination or if she really heard the sound of breathing… 

She stilled herself, ready to stab whoever she found. She shoved the door open and burst into the room with a snarled. “ALL RIGHT YE FOOKERS!!!” 

* 

Bog had been dreaming of warm ocean waves along with Marianne’s smiling face under the water. She swam up to him, her tail moving lazily behind her as she laid her hand on his chest and smiled into his eyes. She was so beautiful. He had cupped her face and leaned close when a blood curdling scream shattered his dream. 

Bog shot straight up in bed, at the same time the overhead light came on flooding the room in soft white light. 

“FOOKIN HELL!” Bog snarled as he sat up and kicked at his sheets, but before he could fling himself out of bed Marianne had grabbed him and yanked him back. 

Marianne sat up next to him with a hiss, then leaped to her feet into a predator’s crouch beside him. She wrapped one arm around him and held Bog against her chest, holding him protectively, her webbed fingers spread out, claws pressed against his chest, while she held her other hand out. Bog noted that her claws looked longer, deadlier than before. 

Bog was completely disoriented, but he finally focused only to see his mother standing in his bedroom, her hand out with her pocket knife at the ready. She was as white as a sheet as she stared at Bog and Marianne. 

Bog tried to move, but Marianne’s grip on him was firm, again demonstrating how much stronger she was than a human. 

Bog laid his hand gently on Marianne’s outstretched arm as he looked at his mother. “Mam?” 

Griselda’s eyes moved from Marianne to her son. Her voice was only a choked whisper. 

“Bog?” she said in confusion before her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she dropped to the floor. 

* 

Griselda groaned. Her mouth felt like she had cotton in it and her head was throbbing with the worse headache she ever had. She felt like she was lying on a couch, her head on a pillow. For a few moments she was confused about where she was or what had happened until she heard her son’s voice. 

“Mam? Hey, ye all right?” 

Griselda’s eyes popped open to see her son, his long, dark hair was slightly messy, long locks framing his clean shaven face. He looked thin, a little pale, but alive...alive? She stared at him, unable to form words. Was she dreaming? Did she die? 

“Mam?” Bog frowned with worry. He turned his head to speak with someone. “Marianne, can ye hand me that cup of tea? Yeah, that cup. Thank you.” 

She saw a woman come into view, a beautiful young woman with brown hair and strange eyes...Griselda stared. The woman had claws and fangs...she had seen them...but then Bog was tilting his mother’s head up gently and holding the cup to her lips. 

“Drink this Mam. It’s some tea, it’ll help,” Bog said softly as he gently held the cup to her lips. 

Griselda felt the warm brew flow through her, fixed just how she liked it, two sugars and cream, and he had been right. She felt better, even if only a little. 

Bog laid her head back down with a smile. “Better?” 

As Griselda stared at him, her lips began to tremble and tears appeared in her eyes. “Bog...is it really you?” She wanted to reach out and touch him, but she was scared to do so, because if this was a dream she didn’t want it to end. She wanted her baby to be alive, wanted it so much she was willing to live an illusion rather than reality. 

Bog smiled softly and nodded at the same time taking her hand in his hand. “Aye Mam, it’s me.” 

His mother started to cry uncontrollably. She felt the rough callous on his hand, so much like his father’s, and he felt real, warm, alive. After some time, she managed to speak again. 

“Oh...Bog...they said...your boat...you’re dead...they said ye were dead.” She broke down into sobs.. 

Bog lifted his mother up into his arms and held her. Griselda wrapped her arms around her son and cried into his shoulder until she had no more tears. 

Bog finally released her, but just before he let his mother lie back, she slapped him across the face with a loud smack of her hand against his cheek. 

Bog winced, reaching up to touch his cheek and looked at his mother with wide eyes. “Fook! What was that for?!” 

Marianne growled, but Bog held a hand out to stop her from reacting as Griselda snarled at her son. “For making me think yer were dead!! How could you?!” 

Bog sat back on his haunches. “I’m sorry Mam, I didn’t do it on purpose. I did drown actually, but Marianne saved me. She dragged me out of the water and…” He glanced over his shoulder at Marianne who stood behind him, her eyes narrowed and ready to jump to Bog’s protection if he needed her. “She saved me Mam, she brought me back to life, took care of me…” 

Griselda finally turned her attention to the strange and beautiful brunette, her eyes widening as she looked at the young woman standing behind her son. She had large, golden brown eyes, a trim athletic figure...but there was something not right about the girl. As she studied the young woman, Griselda saw the long nails that looked more like claws, and there was something about the way the young woman held herself that seemed strange, but then the girl tilted her head oddly and smiled. Griselda saw the fangs… 

Griselda blinked and whispered. “Oh my lord…” 

Bog stood and motioned for Marianne to come closer. She walked over and took Bog’s extended hand. 

“Mam, this is Marianne,” Bog said softly. He smiled at Marianne. “Marianne, this is my mother.” 

Marianne recognized the woman from the image she had studied on Bog’s wall, though the woman in front of her looked much older than the one in the image. There were more wrinkles in this woman’s face, lines of pain around her eyes, and there were streaks of silver in the older woman’s hair, but she had a presence about her. This woman was a fighter, tough, like her son, a woman who had endured many hardships, but who also continued to survive. 

Marianne bowed her head respectfully. “It is a pleasure to meet you Bog’s mother.” 

Griselda stared at Marianne, then Bog, then back to Marianne. 

“What...what are you?” she asked in a whisper staring at Marianne. 

Bog cringed. He should have known his mother would see what Marianne was; his mother was sharp, always had been. 

“Uh...she’s a mermaid, Mam,” Bog said simply with a shrug. 

Griselda looked at both of them, going pale again before she asked. “Tell me ye have some whisky for that tea.” 

Bog laughed. “Aye, I do.” 

Bog stood and gave Marianne’s hand a squeeze before he let go and walked into the kitchen. When his mother had passed out he had carried her to the living room (it had felt wrong to put her in his bed, and the first aid kit was under the kitchen sink.) Now he walked into the kitchen and pulled a bottle of whisky--half-empty--from the shelf and walked back over to his mother who was still staring at Marianne, who stared back, neither woman having said a word. Bog set the tea cup on the table by the couch. He poured a generous amount of the amber liquid into the teacup before he handed it to his Mam. 

Griselda sat up, though she still felt dizzy. She took the tea that was still warm, between her hands and sipped it, the whisky giving her a nice, warm burn that helped to chase away the building headache and clear the fog from her mind. 

Bog came over to sit on the couch at his mother’s feet, with Marianne close behind him. She surprised him when she decided to sit on his lap, wrapping her arms around him and laying her head on his shoulder while she watched his mother, looking with interest at the older woman. Bog blushed several shades of red as he struggled for a moment with where to put his hands, finally settling his arm on her lap and the other around Marianne’s waist. 

Griselda frowned, sipping her tea quietly while she watched the two of them until she felt fit enough for the story ahead. 

“All right you two--tell me everything,” Griselda said in a firm tone. She still felt shaken inside, but the tea and whisky were helping. 

Bog glanced at Marianne who nodded quietly at him before he launched into the story of his death and resurrection at the hands of a mermaid. 

* 

Griselda drank deeply from her cup, now containing only whisky as she cooked at the stove in her son’s house, stirring the creamy Cullen Skink. She had pulled some fish out, found some potatoes and onions. The milk had still been good--barely--and so she used all that was left to make the stew. Bog had told her that she didn’t need to cook, but she needed something do with her hands while she listened to the story of her son’s death, something to focus on as she learned that mermaids were indeed real, and that one had saved her son. And that mermaid happened to now sitting at his kitchen table sipping tea (which she had poured a god awful amount of sugar in once she had tasted the sweet crystals.) That had made Griselda smile, the girl had a sweet tooth which meant Marianne had a great many treats ahead of her. 

Griselda shook her head slowly as she stirred the stew. “A bloody mermaid.” She glanced over her shoulder at Marianne. “No offense.” 

Marianne looked up from her sugar with tea and smiled. “None taken.” 

Griselda continued. “I cannae believe it. Ye know yer Da saw them once...long before you were born. He was working on Brutus’s boat when he still had that large fishing ship...they had gotten lost in a storm and yer Da swore he saw some mermaid’s jumping through the water, playing in the storm.” 

Marianne snorted and looked up when she felt Bog and Griselda staring at her. She smiled. “Some of the boys like to go up to the surface during the storms to ride the waves. It’s against the law, but they do it anyway, sort of like a right of passage.” She shook her head. “Bunch of mola mola.” Marianne chuckled and added. “Stupid heads.” 

Griselda laughed. “Aren’t all men?” 

Marianne giggled while Bog looked offended. “Hey!” 

Griselda motioned at her son with her head. “Get some bowls down dear.” 

Bog jumped up and pulled three bowls out of his cabinets followed by some spoons while Griselda lifted the pot. Bog pulled out a dish towel from a drawer, folding it and laying it on the table so his mother could set the steaming pot of fish stew in the center of the table. She picked up Marianne’s bowl and began to fill it with the thick creamy mix. 

“So, what are yer plans?” the red-haired woman asked Marianne as she handed the young woman a bowl. “Are ye planning on staying with Bog?” Griselda tried to keep the question neutral, but she knew she would be lying if she didn’t want to see if something developed here between her son and the mermaid. It was clear Marianne favored her son (and not just because she saved his life.) She could see in the way Marianne acted around him, her need to touch him, her protectiveness. Griselda wondered, now that her grief was gone and light had returned to her life, what would grandbabies be like between a mermaid and a human? She was going to have to hit the library after she left here...Oh and tell everyone the funeral was off, that Bog was alive. 

Marianne took the bowl and held it to her nose sniffing the food with wide, curious eyes. Judging by the smile on her face, Griselda could tell the young woman thought the food at least smelled good. Griselda tried not to stare. This close to Marianne, she could once more see the webbing between her fingers, the long, claw-like nails, and there was an iridescence about Marianne’s skin as well. But the young woman had such a sweet and innocent face that Griselda couldn’t help but love the young woman--mermaid--who had saved her son. Marianne had brought Bog back to her. She doubted there was anything the mermaid could do that would make Griselda not love her. 

“Now be careful dear--it’s hot,” Griselda added with a smile. 

Marianne nodded, looking solemnly at the food as if she had been given a great gift. She held the bowl as if the meal inside were scared. She looked up as Bog handed her a spoon. Marianne held the spoon awkwardly, clearly having no idea what she was supposed to do with it. She saw movement from the corner of her eye. She glanced sideways to see Bog miming. She watched him intently as he mimed using the spoon. She dipped the spoon into the stew and scooped out some of the creamy liquid, glancing at Bog to ask with her eyes if she was using the spoon correctly. He grinned at her and mimed holding the spoon to his mouth. “Now blow on it until it's cool enough, but not too cool,” he explained softly. 

Marianne nodded and did as Bog instructed while Griselda watched her with amusement while filling her son’s bowl, then her own. 

Marianne cooled the food down by blowing on it, watching Bog from the corner of her eyes as he showed her how, before she took a big bite. Marianne blinked in surprise, then groaned with pleasure very loudly. 

Griselda laughed. “You like it?” 

Marianne nodded, taking another swift bite, almost forgetting to blow on the portion in her spoon to cool the stew down before she shoved it into her mouth. 

She chewed happily, answering around it. “I do!” 

Griselda sat down after filling her own bowl, and glancing at her son with a large, happy smile before she began to eat. 

The trio ate in silence, enjoying their meal. When they had finished off all of the stew and Bog had cleaned off the table (planning on washing dishes later), Griselda looked between them. 

“Yer gonna need to go to town dear, and let everyone see you. I’ll tell them the funeral’s off when I head back, but they are going to need to see you. Otherwise they’re going to think I'm a raving old woman who doesn’t want to believe her son is dead.” 

Bog rubbed the back of his neck with a sigh. “Is that why ye were here this morning?” 

Griselda nodded. “Aye, it was. I thought it might be nice to have something of yours at the service along with yer picture.” 

Bog frowned rubbing a finger long his table before he sighed. “Look, why don’t I come to town with you?” He glanced over at Marianne then back at his mother. “I wanted to get Marianne some clothes, as she’s going to be staying with me for a little while.” 

Marianne smiled with excitement. “I can go see where humans live?! I mean, I’ve seen your cities from the water, but I’ve never been in one before.” She clapped her hands in excitement. 

Bog’s face went two shades paler, but his mother smiled. “Of course you can come dear!” 

Bog cringed. “Mam, I don’t…” 

Griselda sighed. “Bog dear, you can’t keep her trapped in this cabin. I’m sure she would love to see the village and you do need to buy her some clothing.” Griselda examined Marianne who tilted her head and examined the older woman right back. “We’ll just... “ She smiled at Marianne reaching across the table to touch Marianne’s arm with a light touch of her hand. “Just be careful not to show the webbing between your fingers. Your claws can be chalked up to fashion and try not to smile too big so that no one sees your teeth.” 

Marianne nodded gravely. “Yes, I can be secret.” 

Griselda smiled at her son. “See? She can be secret.” 

Bog sighed. His mother and Marianne had only known each other less than an hour and already they were ordering him about. 

“Fine,” Bog muttered. 

Griselda grinned and patted Marianne’s hand. “Now, I’ll run back up to my car and grab the spare clothing I keep there.” (Griselda always kept a spare outfit with her in the car. Living by the sea and in a place where a downpour or storm could catch you at any time had taught her the value of always having dry clothing at hand.) “I think I might have some sneakers you could wear. They’ll be big, but not as monstrous as a pair of Bog’s shoes would be.” 

She smiled and got to her feet. “Bog, clean those dishes before we leave. I’ll be right back.” 

Bog and Marianne watched his mother sail out the door, full of energy. 

Bog muttered. “She thinks I’m dead, then as soon as she realizes I’m alive, she’s getting after me to wash the dishes in my own house.” 

Marianne beamed with delight. “I like your mother!” 

Bog chuckled turning his attention to Marianne and gave her a smile. “I think she likes you too.” 

Marianne smiled tilting her head at Bog before she whispered. “Thank you again for letting me stay with you.” 

Bog blushed rubbing the back of his neck as he felt heat rising from his neck to his cheeks. “Of course.” 

Marianne was up from her seat, moving with unbelievable speed, her hands planted on the table as she leaned close to him, coming so close that her nose touched his before Bog could move. 

Bog blinked in surprise, staring into Marianne’s golden honey brown eyes. Her smile was mischievous, sexy, and sweet all at one. As she stared back at him, he could feel the warmth of her breath against his lips, his heartbeat sped up, and sweat broke out along his brow. 

Marianne gazed at him, tilting her head slightly in that odd way that she had before she brushed her lips against his mouth. The feel of her lips was warm, sending waves of heat through him, while at the same time the brush of her lips was like an electric shock through his entire body. 

She smiled at him again, her eyes bright as her nose brushed playfully against his before she sat back in her seat. 

“Show me how to wash dishes.” She smiled, looking eager to learn, wrapping her hands around the seat she sat in. She kicked her legs playfully. 

Bog ‘s cheeks were burning from the brush of her lips, from the liquid warmth that rolled through him laced with electricity as if she had shocked him. His heart beat out a rapid rhythm as he stared back at her. Bog swallowed trying to find air enough to speak again before he murmured. “Ah...okay.” 

* 

Griselda came back to the house with a duffle bag over her shoulder that held the clothing and shoes she had promised Marianne. She felt light as a feather, and her smile hurt her cheeks because she had been smiling so much. It was so hard to believe that when she had first come down here to go through her son’s things she had been broken, grieving, but now, her world had turned upside down, had changed in a fundamental way. Not only was her son alive, but she now knew mermaids were real! What else might be real? And what did that mean, mermaids being real? She was practically giddy, because not only were mermaids real and her son was alive, but the pretty little mermaid seemed smitten with her son. She couldn’t be happier. A mythical creature would not have been her first pick for a daughter-in-law, but she liked the young mermaid and it was clear as the blue of her son’s eyes that Bog was smitten with Marianne too. 

Griselda chuckled as she raced down the stairs and along the walk to Bog’s house, nearly skipping with joy. 

When Griselda came back into the house, she was about to shout that she was back, but instead she stopped short and swallowed her yell. She could see Bog and Marianne, their backs to her, their shoulders touching as they stood at the kitchen sink together. Bog was quietly explaining to Marianne about how the sink worked, the way to use the dish soap. Griselda noticed how gentle her son’s voice was as he spoke to Marianne. There was something about the way he leaned into her along with the tone of his voice that told Griselda everything she had already suspected and needed to know. 

* 

Bog laughed softly as he shook his head and gently put his hand on hers to stop Marianne from lifting her hand, coated in liquid dish soap, to her tongue which she had sticking out to lick her fingers. “No, no don’t lick it. It’s like the shampoo and soap in the shower except for dishes. It would taste awful.” Marianne gazed up at him with big eyes, a small smile on her lips. Bog smiled back at Marianne. “Now you take the rag…” He held up the dishrag. “... and wipe the dishes like this...” Bog washed their plates from last night, then rinsed them off with clear water before he set them in the drip rack by the sink. Marianne gazed up at him, listening intently as Bog said with a shrug, “I have a dishwasher, but with just me being here there ain’t usually a reason to use it.” 

Marianne plunged her hands into the soapy water, washed one of their bowls, giggling at the bubbles. She held her bubble coated hand up and stared at the bubbles. “They’re so pretty.” She touched them with a finger giggling. 

Bog grinned at her and lightly bumped her hip with his. “Wanna see something fun?” 

Marianne looked from the bubbles to Bog and nodded eagerly. 

He scooped up some of the bubbles in his hands and blew. Marianne gasped, watching as the bubbles floated through the air. She reached out a finger to touch them, giggling more when they popped before she quickly scooped up some more bubbles and blew them herself. 

Bog laughed, picked up more bubbles, and blew them at her. 

Marianne squealed and blew some back at him. 

Bog chuckled and flicked his wet fingers at her in response. Marianne squealed with laughter and splashed some water at him. Bog splashed more water at her, and in a matter of seconds they were no longer washing dishes, but splashing water at each other, laughing like a couple of kids as their t-shirts became soaked. 

Bog stopped abruptly, blushing as Marianne’s shirt became see-thru from the water. Marianne stared at him; his t-shirt was damp too. She reached up and laid her wet hands on his chest as she stepped closer. 

Griselda watched them, her heart swelled with happiness. She hated to stop them, but… 

“Bog honey, I got the clothing.” 

Bog and Marianne both jumped a foot before turning to face his mother, both of them wet and with bubbles on their faces. Marianne smiled brightly, showing off her fangs while Bog looked as if he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Griselda chuckled at the sight and noticed her son’s ears were red. 

Griselda grinned at them, but she held the bag up. “Marianne, you wanna go change and we’ll head into town?” 

Marianne grinned at Bog with a little hop in her step before she hurried over and took the bag from Griselda, giving the older woman a one armed hug around the shoulders before she took the bag. “Thank you, Bog’s mother.” 

Griselda laughed giving Marianne a hug back. “Call me Mam or Griselda, and yer welcome my dear.” 

Marianne grinned and turned around racing back over to Bog and handed him the bag. “Here!” 

Bog took the bag, looking slightly startled as Marianne started to strip out of her clothing, pulling the wet shirt that Bog had given her over her head, and dropping the cloth to the floor. 

Bog yelped. “Marianne!” 

He glanced over at his mother who looked shocked and amused at the same time. Bog grabbed Marianne’s hand and pulled her along. “Come on, you can change in my room.” 

Griselda watched them both with a smirk on her lips. 

* 

He hurried down the hall to his room with the bag. 

Bog sighed, shaking his head once he had pulled Marianne inside and shut the door. “Marianne, you can't just strip in front of anyone, you know.” 

“Why?” Marianne asked, continuing to strip naked once they were in the room. 

Bog flushed and turned around to face away from her. He set the bag on his bed and unzipped it, pulling out the clothing his mother had brought. 

Marianne walked over to stand beside him. She reached out to pick up the top, a simple light knit purple sweater. “You should change too, shouldn’t you? You’re wet.” She looked over at him. Bog nodded, trying not to look over at her, but Marianne dropped the sweater and suddenly turned him around to face her. She pushed his wet shirt up. Bog removed his shirt without thinking, then jumped a foot when Marianne started to pull his pants down. 

Bog yelped. “Marianne!” 

She looked up at him. “What?” 

He stared back at her, then sighed with a soft smile. “You can’t just, ah....” 

Marianne stood, staring up at him, naked, completely unashamed and simply sweet and beautiful. 

Bog swallowed. “Ah...it’s just...humans don’t usually get naked in front of one another unless they are in a relationship...usually.” 

Marianne tilted her head in that odd way she had, blinking her eyes slowly before she answered. “Are we?” 

Bog frowned. “Are we what?” 

“In a relationship?” She looked innocent, but again there was that little fleeting expression, a moment where he was sure she knew exactly what she was saying and doing. 

Bog swallowed nervously before he answered her. “I...I guess, in a way…” 

She smiled. “Then it’s fine.” 

She yanked his boxers down. 

Bog yelped. 

* 

Griselda was in the kitchen finishing up the dishes when she heard Bog yelp. She chuckled, had no idea what was going on, but she was sure that Marianne had the situation in hand. 

* 

Marianne walked around in a circle in Bog’s living room wiggling her toes in the shoes. Bog watched her with a smile as she stopped to jump in place, or to move her feet back and forth in some other way. It was funny to watch her; she was so cute as she danced around. She was wearing a pair of jeans (which she had complained about being thick and so heavy! But she had liked the sweater.) The denim pants bagged on her a little and the dark purple sweater, which also bagged on her, but not nearly as bad as anything Bog would have had for her to wear. 

She danced around in a circle before she stopped and looked over at Bog. “These feel so strange! How do you wear them all the time?” Marianne asked with a tilt of her head. 

Bog chuckled at the question. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a dark blue henley with a pair of old, well-worn, comfortable work boots. Marianne had insisted on the shirt when she had seen him looking in his closet. She had liked the way the color brought out the blue of his eyes, she said. Bog had blushed, but had worn the shirt for her. 

“Well, you get used to wearing clothes, and when it gets cold, it's nice to have that extra layer.” Bog said with a laugh. “And it is chilly around here most of the year.” 

Griselda smiled at the two of them. “Well, you both ready?” 

Bog glanced at Marianne, and looked a little nervous. “Just, stay close when we’re in town. Since everyone thought I was dead, they are probably going to be a bit loud and excitable...” He added with a grumble. “Though they are like that most of the time anyway.” 

Marianne hurried over to Bog and took his hand, gazing up at him. “I will stay close to you.” 

Bog blushed looking down at her. “Ah, okay.” 

Griselda grinned looking between the two of them. 

* 

Somewhere on a long stretch of beach, two naked men emerged from the water, both armed with long, wickedly tipped spears in their hands. One of the men looked young with dark brown skin the shade of warm caramel, with bright, almost white blonde hair that was slicked back in a long braid down his neck. He had a vicious looking scar on his right shoulder that looked like teeth marks, and another long slash across his features that cut deeply across his handsome face. 

The other man was older, pale and dark headed. His dark brown hair was cut short and ragged, and his brown eyes were hard. Instead of scars, the older man sported strange, swirling tattoos that started from his neck and ran down the entire right side of his well-muscled body. Both had the shimmer of iridescent scales just visible under their skin. They both looked around with narrowed eyes before the dark-haired one hissed. “I don’t think the princess would have come to shore. She is defiant, but I doubt even she would break one of our oldest laws just to get out of her marriage.” 

The other man laughed. “Bay, your cousin is full of surprises. I would not put it past Princess Marianne to seek sanctuary on land. It is the last place the King would look.” 

Bay wrinkled his nose at his companion. “True.” 

Bay added with a sigh, “I hate coming to land.” 

The other man laughed. “I enjoy it when we get land assignments. I like the food…” He smirked. “And the women.” 

Bay rolled his eyes. “Calder, you’re worse than a sex starved dolphin.” 

Calder chuckled. “Hey, I enjoy myself while on assignment. Humans aren’t that bad.” 

Bay shook his head. “Well, I still hope the princess hasn’t been so foolish as to come ashore. The King won’t just be upset, he’ll be enraged if she did.” 

Calder yawned. “Well, we can agree to disagree. Let’s get going. There are only so many places where humans live close to the water, but there are still several to examine. I’m not really sure how we are going to find her even if she is on land, since there are a lot of places she could hide.” 

Bay nodded. “True, but she’s never been on land, and she won’t be able to stay out of the water for long periods of time like us; she isn’t trained for it. Just keep our eyes and ears open, I’m sure we’ll hear something about a beautiful woman jumping into the water in no time.” 

Calder shrugged. “I don’t know Bay, there are a lot of beautiful human women.” 

Bay shook his head. “But not like my cousin. She’ll be noticed even if she is trying to hide.” 

The two naked men began to walk along the shore as Calder frowned, but kept quiet. He was of the opinion that the Princess Marianne shouldn’t be forced to marry, especially that bottom feeder her father had chosen for her. He was sure her cousin Bay felt the same way, but Bay was too loyal to the crown, too loyal to King Dagda to question the king. Especially since his majesty had taken Bay in after his parents had been killed in an accident involving a great white shark all those years ago. King Dagda had raised Bay and had trained Bay to become one of his most trusted spies. And when necessary, his assassin. 

Bay would never say a bad word against the king, even if he didn’t agree with him because Bay felt as if he owed King Dadga everything. 

Calder sighed, then pointed with his spear. “The chest with our human disguises should be up that way.” 

Bay nodded, his face stern. “Let’s go retrieve the princess--if she is here--and get home. I hate being on land.”


	5. First Dance

Bog watched with amusement as Marianne ran to his mother car’s in excitement. 

She ran her hands over the hood, turning to look at Bog and Griselda. “I’ve seen some of these at the bottom of the ocean!! This is what they look like before they’re in the water?” 

Griselda nodded. “Aye, though mine’s a big old girl.” 

Marianne circled the car, touching and sniffing it, her eyes wide with wonder. Bog strolled over and opened the door to the back, held the door open for her with a smile. Marianne looked from Bog to the interior of the car with the expression of a little girl receiving a fantastic birthday gift before she practically dived inside. Bog and his mother watched her crawl around the interior, inspecting the car, touching the ceiling, feeling the seats, pulling open the glove compartment, looking under the seats, and playing with the wheel. 

Griselda chuckled, watching Marianne with her hands on her hips. “Well if I’d known the car was gonna get inspected like that I would have cleaned the old girl up.” 

Bog laughed. “Aye, she certainly is curious.” 

Griselda glanced at her son before she put her arm around his waist and laid her head against his side. Bog said nothing, but he did rub his hand along his mother’s back. 

Griselda sighed, blinking back tears that she quickly wiped away with the back of her hand. “Don’t scare me like that again Bog.” Her voice was a soft whisper. “My old heart can’t take it.” 

Bog put his arm around his mother’s shoulders, pulling her against him and giving her a squeeze. “I’m sorry Mam.” He rubbed his hand down her arm. “I’m real sorry.” 

Griselda didn’t look up at him when she spoke. “Why were you out there alone like that on the water? Usually yer good about reading the wind, listening to the weather reports. You know when a storm is coming, and you would have usually told someone where ye’re going Bog.” 

Bog continued to watch Marianne when he spoke. He felt ashamed for what he had put his mother through, for the reason he had tossed himself out on the water like he had. 

“I’d been in Lizzie’s that day, heard about Tammy and Roland...I don’t...I wasn’t really upset about that cunt getting married I guess. I got over her a long time ago, but it was what--what that meant.” He shrugged. “Just, been lonely I guess and hearing she was happy...well...” He sniffed. “I guess I was feeling a bit…” He paused again before he continued. “...empty. I just needed to get out on the water.” Bog shrugged his shoulders and gave his mother a gentle squeeze. 

Griselda looked up at her son with sad eyes, laid a hand against his chest. She knew he was lonely, perhaps a little depressed, but she hadn’t realized until this moment just how deeply those two things had cut into her boy. It made her miserable to know she hadn’t noticed how sad Bog was, but she supposed he had been doing a good job of keeping the worst of his feelings to himself, her poor boy. She still felt like she should have known, should have been more aware of her son’s deep pain. 

“Oh Bog,” Griselda said in a soft tone. “I’m so sorry.” 

Bog looked down at his mother and smiled. “You don’t have a thing to be sorry about Mam. I’m the one who went out on the water without taking the precautions I should have. I’m sorry, and I’m sorry about what I put you through.” 

She shook her head. “It’s all right. Yer back--just…” She took a steady breath through her nose. “Come talk to me next time, all right?” 

Bog nodded. “I will Mam.” 

Marianne had stopped exploring the interior of the vehicle and sat looking at the two of them. “So how does it move?” Marianne called out. 

Bog laughed and kissed the top of his mother’s head. “Let's go get this over with.” 

Marianne watched Bog as he came closer. “Put yer hands on yer lap, I’m going to close to door.” 

Marianne did as he instructed, watching him as he walked around the car to slip into the back seat with her on the other side. 

Griselda slipped into the driver’s seat. “Buckle up you two.” 

She smiled as she pulled her keys out and slid them into the ignition before she buckled her seatbelt. 

Marianne watched Griselda buckle herself in. She turned and reached for the straps, but once she had them in hand she kept pulling them across her body trying to figure out out to buckle them in place. She found the other end of the buckle, though she was having difficulty sliding it into place. The strap kept coming up short. 

Bog glanced at Marianne. “Here--let me help you.” 

Marianne went still as Bog reached around her to grasp the strap and pull it across her body. Marianne smiled and bit her bottom lip. Bog smelled pleasant, so good that she wanted to run her tongue along his throat. His hair brushed her face and she could feel the warmth of his body. She smiled as she studied his face. 

He pulled the belt across her and slipped the buckle in with a small click. 

“There ya go. You just have to be careful when ye pull it, because it gets stuck sometimes…” Bog started to sit back, but his sentence trailed off as he looked up to see Marianne staring at him. 

She smiled, showing off her fangs and making him feel that butterfly sensation in the pit of his stomach. This close he could smell her skin and hair, that strange scent of the deep open ocean combined with something else he couldn't place, but the scent made him feel warm and calm. 

He swallowed, stiffening as Marianne reached out and caressed the side of his face, tucking a strand of his hair that had come loose from his tail, to tuck it behind his ear. She brushed her fingers along his ear, then along his cheek, following a trail along his skin until her fingertips traced the line of his jaw. 

“Thank you Bog,” she said with a shy smile. 

He returned her smile, blushing, but he didn’t move away from her. He liked the feel of her touch, the way she caressed him, the way she looked at him. His heart beat a rapid rhythm and it felt as if fish leapt inside his stomach. 

“Ah, no problem…” He felt as if his damn ears were on fire. 

Marianne’s fingers moved to his lips, brushing across them until Bog sucked them in to laugh. “That tickles,” he said. 

Marianne smiled. “Your lips are so soft…” 

As Bog stared at her, Marianne moved closer. He could feel the warmth of her breath against his lips. Oh he wanted to kiss her, but… 

He eased himself back to his seat and buckled himself in, still blushing because he wasn’t sure what to do and he didn’t trust himself not to kiss her--and not to mess up. He felt like such a fool. 

Marianne frowned when Bog pulled away from her, but it was soon replaced with a smile. He was so shy--which only attracted her to him more--this sweet, gentle, grumpy human. She reached across to him and took his hand in hers, moving his hand to her lap. Bog blinked in confusion, but he left his hand in her light grasp. 

Griselda had been watching the two of them in her rearview and frowned at her son’s reactions to the mermaid. It was clear as day that Marianne wanted the boy; what was wrong with him? She supposed he felt afraid, afraid of relationships. His heart had been broken and the poor lad didn’t think well of himself. She sighed, glancing back just as Marianne reached over and took Bog’s hand in hers, laying their hands on her lap. Griselda smiled. She liked this mermaid; the young woman wasn’t going to give up. Good, she thought as she started the car. If it took a mythical not-quite-so-mythical after all woman to make her son happy, Griselda could accept that. 

Marianne jumped when the engine roared to life. 

Bog squeezed her hand. “It’s all right. Just the engine--like a motor or engine on a boat or ship.” 

Marianne nodded. “I wasn’t expecting that...to be so loud!” 

Bog gave her hand another reassuring squeeze. “You’ll get used to it.” 

Marianne nodded, but was soon distracted as Bog’s mother backed the car up and pulled out onto the road that took them into town. 

* 

Marianne watched the landscape go by with fascination thought the window. Riding in a car was almost like swimming through the ocean. There wasn't much near where Bog lived, at least according to him, except rolling hills of green grass dotted here and there with a few farms, and strange fluffy white animals that Bog had told her were called sheep, and bigger shaggy brown animals with frighteningly long horns that Bog told her were called cattle. To Marianne, the landscape around Bog’s home was wondrous. He leaned close to her when he pointed out her window to the lighthouse, a tall white building that looked out onto the ocean. The lighthouse looked so lonely to Marianne, like a woman standing vigil, waiting for her lover to come home, forever waiting. Bog had told her that it sent a light out to guide lost sailors home, which only increased the feeling of loneliness for her. But instead of dwelling on the lighthouse, the ruined remains of a castle set on a hill that overlooked much of the land drew her attention. Bog pointed out the remains of the castle, explained to Marianne that the lord of the castle had once owned all the lands surrounding and including Primrose Bay, hundreds of years ago. The castle was supposedly haunted too, he informed her. Marianne giggled; even mermaids had tales of ghosts and spirits haunting deep sea caves or around the wrecks of sunken ships. She liked the idea that they shared the idea of life after death with humans. 

Marianne thought about what Bog might think of her home. She smiled at the idea of taking him to see it, to take him swimming with the whales, or the hidden caverns where the fish glowed like jewels, to swim into the waters that were so blue, like his eyes...or to lay on beaches no human had ever set foot on, to bask in the sun--naked, together. She pressed her lips together hiding her smile. She had rescued him without any thought that she might find herself falling for him. For a moment her blood felt like ice. Her father...if he knew she had saved a human he would be furious, and if he thought for one second that she had feelings for that human, he would kill Bog, or at least try. Marianne felt a spike in her heart. She couldn’t let anything happen to Bog. Maybe it would be best if she never went home. She hadn’t really thought about never returning. Marianne just assumed after a time she would go back and try to talk to her father, but now, as she gave it thought...she wasn’t sure she wanted to go home. Ever. Yes, she would miss her sister, but Dawn would understand… 

Marianne kept her thoughts to herself, but her blackening mood was lightened soon enough as Bog leaned over and pointed out her window again. 

“See right there?” Bog smiled at her as he motioned with his head out the window. 

Marianne looked out the window to see a large flat rock that sat part way in the water. 

Bog gestured at the stone as they passed by. “Supposedly, selkies sunbathe there at midsummer.” 

Bog frowned for a moment, turning to look at Marianne, his face so close she could have kissed him, though she resisted the urge. The slight confused and wondering look in his eyes made her smile as he asked in a hushed voice. “Does that mean selkies are real too...if yer real?” 

Marianne giggled and nodded. “They are real.” 

Bog shook his head with a small smile on his lips. “Amazing.” 

Bog continued to point out sights to her while Griselda drove (perhaps a little slower than she otherwise would have traveled to give Bog and Marianne some time together and to allow her son to point out the wonders that the surface world had to offer for a mermaid whose interest lay in a tall, human fisherman.) That was the best part of the ride Marianne thought, having Bog leaning over her and next to her to point out her window as he told her what the things were that they passed by. She enjoyed listening to him speak. From his tone and the way he spoke about the area, he loved his home. 

She also liked having him so close to her, the scent of him, the warmth. She liked watching him talk, the way his eyes crinkled at the edges, the lines around his mouth that deepened when he smiled. She loved the way his entire face lit up when he smiled. And his eyes! When he looked over at her, Marianne’s heart did a little twist and she felt warmer. Bog’s eyes were so beautiful, the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. She liked seeing his crooked teeth when he smiled, or the way his lips--his very sensual lips she thought--moved. She liked the shade of pink of his tongue, the smooth skin of his throat, the way his jaw moved when he spoke--his accent, the sound of his voice… 

Marianne blushed at her thoughts. She was mentally listing every aspect of him as something she liked. She was aware of the strong desire she held for him and desperation in her own thoughts when she looked at Bog. The entire situation made her feel as if she were an adolescent with her first crush. She had never felt this powerful an attraction to anyone in her entire life. She had never wanted anything more, except maybe her freedom, than she wanted Bog. Marianne repeated the thought, wanting Bog. She turned the thought over in her mind as she examined her feelings. She wanted Bog, wanted him with a desperate need that filled her thoughts. It was more than just lust, she realized, more than want. It was a craving. She wanted to know everything about him, she wanted to listen to him talk or sing all day, or to simply lay in his arms, feeling his body around her, the beat of his heart against her ear... Marianne’s desirous thoughts were set aside the moment she saw the village come into view. 

Primrose Bay turned out to be a small fishing village that had occupied the same spot for hundreds of years. The buildings and homes that made up the village were a mixture of old and new with some buildings dating back almost to the founding of the town, with the newest structures having been built in the last year. The majority of the village was set against a large forest covered hillside giving it the appearance of being isolated. 

An array of colorful houses ran along the docks facing out toward the water where several boats could be seen both docked and on the water. A huge, stone church dominated the center of town (Bog had corrected her when Marianne had called it a castle. Apparently it was a place to worship some human named God and his son, at least according to Bog and his mother.) A few smaller churches sat scattered here and there throughout the village. Marianne saw numerous other vehicles of all different shapes and sizes zipping here and there, reminding Marianne of fish. As they drove deeper into the village, Marianne could see even more homes and places with inviting exteriors that Bog said were shops where they could purchase things from food to clothing. Just like at home, she thought. 

But after they drove into the village, it was the people that really grabbed Marianne’s full attention. There were so many of them!! In so many different shapes and colors! She had never seen this many humans at once in her entire life! She had usually seen humans on boats and ships from a distance and she had seen a few on land at the edges of beaches, again from a great distance where they only looked like blots of color, but seeing so many humans up close, moving and driving...She was overwhelmed with the sights! 

Bog, as if sensing her unease, took her hands in his and held them in a firm, comforting grip. Marianne turned to look at him as he smiled at her. “Don’t worry, Marianne--just stay close to me.” 

Marianne smiled at him and squeezed his hands. “Thank you Bog.” 

His cheeks reddened. 

Griselda turned onto a side road that was mostly made of brick. The car rattled and jumped as she drove, sparing a glance in the rear-view mirror when she spoke. “We are going to stop by the pub first so we can spread the good news about you being alive Bog.” 

Bog sighed with an long, drawn out groan at the end as he dropped his head back against his mother’s back seat. “Ahhh…fook.” 

Griselda laughed and shook her head. “Bog, you knew we needed to do this. It’s better than someone you know seeing you on the street and thinking yer a ghost!” She chuckled. “Though seeing Theo running around telling the whole village how he saw your ghost at the fish and chip shop would be hilarious.” 

Bog brought his head up with a soft chuckle. “That would be funny.” 

Marianne looked between them. “What’s a pub? What is chips? Who is Theo?” 

Bog shrugged, deciding to tackle the first question. “A pub is a place where people gather...to drink a little, play darts...there’s a pool table, sometimes dancing…” 

Marianne perked up, her eyes going wide with excitement. “Dancing! I’ve read about human dancing! I saw pictures! Can we dance? Please?! Bog please!” 

Bog sputtered. “Ah...uh, I...” 

Griselda snorted a laugh. “Of course you can dance my dear. Bog is a very good dancer.” 

“Mam! I am not!” Bog growled, but Griselda chuckled. “Don’t listen to him, he is a great dancer. It’s those long legs--the boy is as graceful as a bird on the wind, or a dolphin riding a wave.” She added the last part for Marianne’s benefit. 

Marianne pulled Bog’s hand up to her chest holding his hand pressed between her breasts, her brown eyes were wide and pleading. “Will you dance with me Bog? Please?” 

Bog blushed, his mouth moving, but no full words came out. “Ah...ah…” He frowned looking at her. She looked so sweet and pretty, her eyes pleading with him as she held his hand to her chest. 

Bog sighed. “Yeah, sure. Why not?” 

Marianne squealed with delight and threw her arms around him, which was awkward since they were both belted in, but she still grabbed him and pulled him down to her. 

“Thank you Bog!” Marianne hugged him with vigor, pressing his head down awkwardly to her chest. 

Bog gulped, one arm crushed between him and Marianne, the other flying momentarily into the air as his face was crushed against her chest. Marianne hugged him a few heartbeats longer before she let him go, her smile breathtaking. Bog sat back up with a sputter. At first he looked stunned, but he soon settled back with an awkward but goofy smile on his lips. 

Griselda grinned as she drove. 

* 

They pulled around another corner near the pub. They parked along the sidewalk before getting out of the car. Marianne maintained a firm grip on Bog’s hand as they walked the few steps along the sidewalk to the entrance of the pub where a black sign with a silver tree on it hung above the door and read: “The Dark Forest Pub.” 

As they approached the entrance, Bog muttered. “Ye think anyone will be here?” 

Griselda nodded. “Aye, it's late afternoon, an’ yer wake is tonight. Everyone should be here.” 

Bog didn’t really expect anyone to be here for a wake for him, but he paled as his mother pushed open the door and they stepped into the darkened room. The pub was dark and cozy with old wooden floors, and a long, old wooden bar top with stools around it dominated one side of the room. There were wooden panels and exposed brick that made up the walls making the pub feel intimate, like they were in someone’s living room. One wall had several old black and white framed photos decorating it, all showing fishermen and their ships. Bog knew that there was a photo of his father on that wall, as well as one of himself. Near the photos there was a chalkboard with food items listed on it. There were several tables and chairs scattered about the room, every one of which was occupied, with a large pool table taking up one end of the room along with a dartboard, and an old jukebox. There was also what looked like a tiny stage in the corner where a microphone sat in front of an empty stool. The ceiling had several old fashioned lanterns (though they were electric) providing the pub with a warm, dim light. Sure enough, as his mother had warned him, the place was busy. Nearly every chair was taken and the stools around the bar were filled. Soft music played and a low hum of conversation filled in the atmosphere. Bog felt his heart plunge to his stomach when he saw a photo of himself behind the bar, propped among the bottles of liquor with black ribbon wrapped around the corners. The conversation was subdued--that was until Griselda, Bog and Marianne stepped inside. 

Sitting at the bar was Brutus in an old pair of dark blue overalls and a long-sleeved t-shirt. The older man looked unshaven and tired, his eyes red and swollen from grief. He was nursing a pint, his body bent over the drink. Next to him, wiping away tears, was Theo “Thang” and his girlfriend Stephanie “Stuff” who had a comforting arm around Theo’s shoulders. On the other side of Brutus sat Sunny, his long dreadlocks wrapped in a black scarf. He held his hands to his face as he cried hot tears, and several other people Bog knew, either family or friends, sat or stood throughout the pub, all in various stages of grief. 

The entire scene left Bog stunned. He knew he had friends, family and all, but the level of grief these people were expressing shocked him to his core. He hadn’t really thought anyone would miss him if he died, except his mother. He knew he was a bit of a grouch, with a bad temper. He didn’t really see any reason for anyone to like him, let alone love him. He hadn’t really figured...well… 

He frowned, confused by this outpouring of grief at his death. 

Everyone in the pub stared at him, but it was Sunny who rose to his feet, his light brown eyes were wide and bloodshot, and his light brown face was paler than Bog had ever seen it. 

“Bog?” Sunny said, his voice soft with confusion. 

Bog rubbed the back of his neck before he found his voice. “Hey, ah...it’s me.” He shrugged, putting his hands out. 

“You fuckin cunt!” Sunny yelled, but at the same time he rushed over and slammed into Bog, hugging the tall, slender man until Bog thought he couldn’t breathe. 

The entire pub erupted, the crowd swarming them with cheers, hugs, and sobbing. 

Bog didn’t know how to react except to stand there, stiff and all but dumbfounded as he let himself be passed around to everyone. They hugged him, or kissed his cheeks, all with exclamations of pleasure and delight to see him alive and well. 

Griselda smiled teary eyed, taking Marianne’s hand and leading her away, closer to the bar where the two women hopped up onto some stools. Marianne watched the people talking and hugging Bog, watched a few of the women grab his face, kissing his cheeks as Bog looked confused and uncomfortable by the entire situation. 

Marianne smiled watching the scene, pressing her lips together on a laugh at the expression on Bog’s face. “People like him.” 

Griselda nodded. “Aye, though Bog doesn’t always see it. He may be a grump and sometimes a real ass, to be certain, but he’s always been a good man, like his father, even if he doesn’t think he is.” 

Marianne smiled at Griselda and agreed. “He is a good man.” 

She nodded her agreement. “I know, now if we can only get Bog to see it.” 

Marianne tilted her head in that odd way that she had as she said in a soft voice. “I’ll make him see it.” 

Griselda smiled at Marianne watching the young mermaid stare at her son and feeling the warmth of love and thanks for the young woman. 

* 

After a few minutes of everyone hugging and kissing Bog--and pounding his back enough he was certain he sported some bruises--he was finally released and allowed to sit at the bar with Brutus, Theo, Stuff, and Sunny surrounding him, as well as his mother and Marianne. Brutus ordered pints for everyone. 

Marianne sat perched on her stool next to Bog as she stared into her drink, a brew so dark it looked black. She reached in carefully with a finger (trying to be careful not to show the webbing between her fingers too much) and stuck her finger in her mouth. A small frown creased her features at the bitter taste before she picked the drink up and began to swallow it down in deep chugs while Bog’s family and friends glared at him. 

Sunny hit Bog hard enough in the arm that Bog yelped, grabbing his shoulder. “Hey! What was that for?” 

“Where the fuck have you been? And…” Sunny lifted his eyebrows, now actually focusing on Marianne. “Who’s she?” He pointed at Marianne with his thumb. 

Bog glanced at Marianne and saw her finishing off her pint with a grimace. “Her name’s Marianne,” he said as he reached out and laid his fingers against her arm in a light touch. “You might want to slow it down a little…” He indicated the drink with his head. 

“Can I have another?” Marianne smiled. Bog had it on the tip of his tongue to tell her that one was enough when Brutus nodded with a smile, motioning at the bartender. “Get the young lady another pint.” 

Bog sighed before focusing his attention on the question Sunny had asked. “She’s the one that rescued me, found my body floating in the water and...and performed CPR on me, brought me back.” He smiled at her. “She saved my life after my boat went under. I thought I was dead for sure, but...” He smiled at Marianne. “Somehow she found me.” 

Sunny frowned, glancing between Marianne and Bog. Brutus smiled at Marianne laying a large hand on her back, his voice deep with sincerity. “Thank you lass.” 

Marianne blushed. “It was nothing. He was dead, so I swam to a cave…” 

Bog grimaced and tried to make a small slashing motion by his throat with his hand. She frowned at the gesture, not sure what it meant, but she stopped, finishing what she was saying by repeating. “I brought him back.” 

Griselda hopped in. “She apparently found him in the water and pulled him to safety. She‘s had our Bog with her for the last week nursing him back to health so she could bring him back to us.” 

Marianne picked up her fresh drink with both hands and nodded. “ Yes. I healed him.” 

Sunny frowned, looking at her. There was something odd about the woman, though he couldn’t place what it was that bothered him. She held herself funny, the way she moved was just slightly off, as if she was accustomed to moving a different way, her fingers looked too long to him and she kept tilting her head all funny like. None of those things meant a thing, really. Old Tommy walked weird all the time, but that came from a life on a ship more than on land and too much drink. Ethel had an extra fingers and Albert down at the inn always had a weird way of nodding. Still, Sunny he couldn’t pinpoint exactly what else it was about the young woman that rubbed him wrong. Her accent was strange and she seemed foreign. Maybe that was it Sunny decided and their story seemed to be missing a lot of parts, but Bog was alive because of her so he couldn’t stay too suspicious of the strange woman. She must be a good person, he thought, since she saved Bog, nursed him and returned him home. 

“Thank you Marianne. I’m Sunny, Bog’s best friend,” Sunny said at last, putting his hand out to her. 

Marianne turned around on her stool and smiled at him as she took his hand. She didn’t shake it, she simply held it. Sunny frowned at her when she didn’t move. Marianne smiled again at him and for a moment Sunny was sure her canines looked unnaturally long. 

(From the corner of her eye, Marianne saw Bog shake his head at her. She frowned at the strange gesture, but then shook the hand of the man they called Sunny’s. She did not catch the funny look that passed over Sunny’s face as she pumped his hand up and down.) 

“You are welcome. I like Bog very much. He is sweet and very beautiful.” Marianne smiled at Bog, her expression and words made the tall man blush. A few people close enough to hear her chuckled, one of them slapping Bog on the back. He winced as Griselda smirked. 

Marianne released Sunny’s hand and turned back to the bar where she took another sip of her drink before she asked, tilting her head at Sunny. “Griselda said there would be music. She said 

Bog and I could dance. Is there going to be music? I would very much like to dance.” 

Sunny frowned looking to Bog who shrugged. “Ah, apparently she’s never danced where she’s from.” 

Sunny’s frown deepened as he asked in a hushed voice to Bog. “Where’s she from?” 

Bog opened his mouth trying think up an answer, but before he was forced to make up something Brutus yelled. “Our heroine wants music! I think that’s a fine idea, seeing as our wake just turned into a celebration! Monty! You got yer fiddle with ye?” 

Monty, a short man with a nose so hooked it looked like a beak, stood up. “Aye, never go anywhere without it.” 

“Then let's have some music then. Bog’s savior here wants to dance!” Brutus yelled. 

Bog let out a sigh of relief. He knew he would have made a disaster out of trying to lie about where Marianne was from...thank god for Brutus. 

Marianne turned in her seat, holding her drink and smiled with delight looking among all the humans as they began moving out of the way for the man with the “fiddle.” She had seen the instrument before, but she was excited to hear what it sounded like. She gulped down her drink as she watched the man named Monty with interest. 

Brutus laughed when he saw the young woman down her second drink. The lass clearly knew how to hold her liquor. “And get this girl another Guinness!!” Brutus called out to the bartender. 

The man named Monty hurried up to the little stage with everyone pushing him and cheering him on. A young woman named Arebelle, a cousin of Bog’s with frizzy red hair, stepped up onto the stage with Monty holding a tin flute, followed by an older man named Sidney who had worked with Bog’s father; he hurried onto the stage with a bagpipe. Sidney was followed by a younger man named Oliver who Bog had trained to fish, carrying his guitar, and as if by magic, a small band had formed and began to play. 

Marianne’s eyes were wide as she heard the music. It was like nothing she had heard before. She felt it in her bones and in her blood. The music made her body want to move in ways she was unfamiliar with, but wanted desperately to understand. 

Bog pushed himself off his stool and stood next to her. His voice held humor in it as he shook his head in astonishment. “It’s amazing around here how fast a wake can turn into a party.” Griselda hugged her son, laying a hand gently on his back. “Everyone’s happy to have you back, Bog. The sea doesn’t give back what it takes. Everyone here has lost someone to the water, so it’s a celebration when someone comes back.” She rubbed her hand down his back affectionately, but her eyes stung with unshed tears, tears she didn’t need to shed now. “Now, you need to take your mermaid…” She dropped the word mermaid so only Bog could hear. “...dancing boy, celebrate that yer alive.” 

Bog glanced down at Marianne where she sat next to him. She had just finished her third pint, though her attention was on the people playing their instruments. Her eyes were wide and there was a sweet smile of amazement on her lips as she watched the people and listened to the music. Again her head had that odd tilt to it that Bog was beginning to cherish as she watched the small group of people play. 

Griselda laughed seeing the third empty pint in Marianne’s hands, and she tugged on Bog’s arm. “Better get her out there dancing before she learns what being drunk is. And we still need to take her shopping for clothes later.” 

Bog chuckled and nodded to his mother before he turned his full attention to Marianne. 

Marianne turned when she sensed Bog watching her. 

He smiled at her and put his hand out. “Would ye care to dance?” 

Marianne looked up at him with an expression of such pure pleasure that Bog felt his heart ache. She wasn’t just beautiful, she was a fairytale, a story come to life, looking at him like he was the most amazing man in the world. Bog wanted to be that man for her, he wanted to deserve that sincere look of pleasure in her expression as she set her glass down and took his hand. She hopped to her feet with excitement. 

Marianne smiled, eager and full of energy. “How do we dance?” 

Bog smiled. “Just hold on to me and you’ll pick it up.” 

* 

Monty called out. “Okay, what y'all want?” 

Someone yelled out. “The Devil Amang the Tailors!” 

Monty nodded looking at his newly assembled band. “Ye all know that one?” 

“Aye, aye…” Everyone agreed and within seconds they began to play as if the group of them had been playing for ages. Several others pulled tables and chairs out of the way to create a quick dance floor. Several of the mourners got up and began to dance. 

Bog chuckled as he wrapped one arm around her. Marianne felt a ripple of warmth when his hand pressed against her back, she could feel the place on her skin where each of his fingers touched her, tingling through the clothing to her skin. Marianne wrapped her arm around him, smiling with delight at the feel of holding Bog close. He pulled her up against him, their bodies meeting. He smiled down at her, taking her other hand in his in a gentle, easy grip. 

Marianne could feel the calluses on his hand, which only excited her more. His smile made her heart beat faster, his long, lean body up against hers stirred so many emotions, wants and needs in her that she was surprised her entire body hadn’t turned a bright red. 

“Ready?” Bog asked. “Just do what I do, don’t think about it too much, let the music guide ye.” 

Marianne nodded, gazing up at him, enchanted by him, by this place, the people, the music. In that moment she knew, she really wasn’t going to go back home, not for all the salt in the sea. 

“All right,” she said with a smile just for Bog. 

Bog’s smile blossomed across his face and he took off with her in his arms, his long legs cutting the distance from the bar to the makeshift dance floor; Marianne had no difficulty in keeping pace with him. 

Bog danced across the floor in a loping gait that matched in time perfectly with the beat of the music, taking Marianne with him. She giggled, her eyes darting from watching their feet, to his face and smile, to where their hands were clasped together. Never in her life had Marianne been happier than in this moment, in his arms, dancing among humans. (Though lying next to him in his bed was a profound joy, too, she thought for a moment--one that she looked forward to experiencing again. She giggled to herself, two things she loved to do with him, which only made her wonder what else would she enjoy doing with Bog.) 

Merfolk danced, even held hands when they danced, but it was nothing like this. Merfolk spun around each other in the water. Dancing took up all sides: up, down, sideways, and in that way human dancing was limited, but there was something so much more intimate, Marianne thought, or maybe it was just that she was falling in love with Bog. Humans stayed close together, limited in the fact that unlike a mermaid they couldn’t twist around each other, but because of that lack, the way they pressed their bodies together seemed so much more to her. Marianne laughed, letting herself go, letting Bog lead her wherever he wanted; she would follow him to the ends of the oceans and back again. 

They spun around, dancing in quick measure with the music, swinging around in a circle with a few other couples that had stood up to dance with them. Bog laughed as Marianne squealed with delight, the two of them swinging and racing around the dance floor together, their bodies against one another and loping along the edges of the dance floor. It almost felt like swimming Marianne thought, flowing with the music, swimming through the air. She smiled up at Bog, who smiled back at her, never faltering in his hold on her, taking her with him wherever he went. 

Griselda laughed, watching them and began to clap in time to the music. 

The music’s pace quickened. 

Bog released Marianne and hooked his arm with hers and began to dance around in a circle, swinging her with him. Marianne laughed with delight as the two of them swung around each other. Bog turned her to face him, crossing his hands at the wrists and grabbed her hands. He swung her around, the two of them contained in their own circle, an intimate turn, facing each other, the rest of the room forgotten. Marianne’s eyes widened in surprise, but she laughed as she spun around, her eyes only on Bog. 

They seemed to move faster and faster skipping as they spun until Bog brought her to a stop right as the song ended. Marianne wobbled for a moment, staring up at Bog, her smile spread across her face, her fangs visible. 

Bog smiled back at her, his breathing heavy, but he laughed. “So, what did you think of dancing? I mean there are other ways to dance, slow dancing, jigs, walt…” Bog didn’t finish what he was about to say because Marianne threw herself at him, wrapped her arms tight around his shoulders and kissed him. 

(The pub had gone quiet, the music dying off as everyone stared at Bog and Marianne kissing. Griselda wanted to hoot with happiness! Brutus shook his head with a grin, but everyone was grinning. Sunny lifted a brow with a happy smirk. It looked to him as if Bog might have finally found a woman and there wasn’t anyone in the whole of Primrose Bay that deserved to be happy like Bog did, Sunny thought. It took this Marianne having to fish him out of the sea, but love worked in mysterious ways, he thought with a shrug. He wondered briefly if drowning might be a way for him to find a nice girl too.) 

Bog felt as if he were falling. The feel of her lips were so soft and warm, her tongue tasted sweet with a mix of Guinness. She pulled herself up against him, her body fitting along his as if she had been designed for him--for each other. Bog wrapped his arms around her, held her tight, and didn’t want to let go. Marianne’s hands went into his hair as she angled his head, deepening the kiss. Her tongue brushed against his teeth, caressed his tongue in a kiss that he felt from the top of his head to the tips of his toes. Bog pressed his hands against her, falling into her, losing himself, knowing he was setting himself up for a great deal of pain because he knew he was in love with a mermaid, a princess, a woman he could never have...but he couldn’t stop how he felt. He was deeply, truly in love and it both hurt and felt good in a way he lacked the words to describe. 

Marianne held Bog in a tight embrace, while the warmth of his tongue, the softness of his lips melted through her. She had always wondered what love felt like. She believed now that it felt like dancing, kissing, listening to Bog’s voice, inhaling the scent of his skin, listening to his laugh. Love was Bog. He was everything she had been wanting without knowing what she had wanted. She never wanted to stop kissing him… 

Except, her head wasn’t just spinning from the kiss, her head was spinning from the dancing and too much of that black drink. 

Marianne pushed back from Bog, startling him out of the brain fogging kiss. She looked at him, her eyes widened in surprise, her face having gone a sickly pale grey. 

“Marianne? Ye all right?” Bog asked laying his hands on her shoulders. 

Marianne swallowed. “Ah…” 

Then she promptly threw up on the floor. 

* 

The following day, Bay and Calder were at a local pub scouting and listening for any information about the princess. Bay had asked a few people if they had seen Princess Marianne, though he described her as a runaway little sister who had gotten mixed up with the wrong people. So far they had learned nothing. No one had seen the princess. 

The two men, dressed in jeans and long sleeveless t-shirts and sweaters looked like nearly every other young man in the village of Summer’s Port. Though they were new to the town, no one gave them much notice (except a few whose heads were turned by both young men’s attractiveness). Everyone was kind, since it hadn’t taken long for the local grapevine to distribute the news that an older brother was on the search for his runaway little sister, but no one had heard or seen a thing that Bay or Calder found useful. 

It was late in the evening and the pub was full of people grabbing a drink, food, or having come in to listen to the music and relax. Bay and Calder were here for dinner, and to listen to local gossip, though Bay was ready to move on to another village or town. He was desperate to prove himself to the king and bringing back the wayward princess would do just that. Calder had told Bay not to expect anything in the first day of their search, but that didn’t stop Bay from brooding. 

Calder leaned back against the bar, a pint in his hand. He was smiling, enjoying the music when he glanced over at Bay. Bay had refused anything but water to drink. Calder sighed. Bay just couldn’t allow himself to relax and enjoy the many good things the human world had to offer. 

Calder elbowed Bay in the side. “Will you stop? Enjoy the music, have a pint, maybe eat something. The mince pies in this place are spectacular!” 

Bay gave Calder an annoyed look. “I don’t know how you can poison yourself with that garbage.” 

Calder snorted. “Because it tastes damn good.” 

Bay made a face and glared into his glass of water when a rough looking man with an unshaven face and a large, red nose sat down beside him and ordered a drink. When the bartender brought the man’s drink over, Bay overheard the man speaking to the bartender. 

“Did ye hear about the miracle down at Primrose Bay?” the man asked the bartender. 

The bartender had been about to step away when he stopped. “No--what miracle?” 

The man grinned. “Yeah, it seems they lost a fisherman little over a week ago. They’d finally given up the search for the ship and the body when lo and behold, the man himself walks into his own wake, alive and well! He comes back with a girl too I hear. Pretty little thing, supposedly fished him out of the water herself and brought the man back to life.” 

The bartender had stopped, his expression changing from slightly annoyed to truly interested. “Yer kidding me?” 

The man with the unshaven face shook his head. “No, I be telling the truth!! It was Bog King!” 

The bartender blinked. “No. I heard he’d died, but...yer serious.” 

The other man nodded. “Aye, he came waltzing in to his own wake!” 

Bay smiled and turned to yank on Calder’s arm. 

Calder turned with a frown to see Bay with a feral smile on his face. “I know where we need to go.” 

Calder frowned confused. “Where?” 

“Primrose Bay.” Bay grinned.


	6. When the Ocean and Shore Meet

Bog came out of the kitchen carrying a cup of hot chamomile and peppermint tea. 

Marianne lay on the couch looking pale, but with a little more color than she had when they left the pub. She had a blanket around her and a pillow under her head. 

Bog’s mother had dropped them off with the promise that she would be back later with some food and some clothing for Marianne. 

Bog sat down beside her on the couch and handed her the cup. Marianne took the cup of tea with a thankful smile and sipped slowly. 

“Better?” Bog smiled and asked in a quiet voice. 

Marianne sipped the tea and nodded. “Yes.” 

Bog smiled, his hands folded on his lap. “Did the mouth rinse help?” 

Marianne made a face and wrinkled her nose until Bog chuckled. “It stung, but yes, my mouth tastes better too.” 

Bog smiled and rubbed his hands along his thighs. “I’m guessing mermaids don’t drink much Guinness.” 

Marianne shook her head a little before she paled and sipped at the tea again. “It tasted bitter, but good.” She looked confused, but with that cute wrinkle between her brows that Bog was beginning to love because it was so cute. “Why did I reject it?” 

Bog laughed. “Well, ah, probably because you weren’t used to it, you didn’t have enough on your stomach and you drank, a lot, quickly. The best way to enjoy a Guinness is nice and slow unless yer purpose is to get drunk and get drunk fast.” 

Marianne tilted her head. “Drunk?” 

Bog frowned, trying to think of how to explain drunk to a mermaid. “Well, it’s when you feel...uninhibited, the drink loosens you up, makes you feel warm, fuzzy...something happy…” 

“Ooh...like glowing whirlroot, it’s this moss that only grows in deep water caves. If you suck on the moss it makes you feel silly, dizzy...stupid.” Marianne nodded. “Younger merpeople like to go and get some, sometimes as a challenge. My father forbids it, but…” She shrugged. “Merboys are really stupid sometimes...and merwomen too.” 

“That sounds close enough, yes.” Bog agreed. “Do you really refer to yourself as merfolk? Mermen, Mermaids?” 

Marianne sipped her tea. “Nope. We call ourselves something else, but you couldn’t pronounce it and it wouldn’t sound right here on land.” She took another sip of her tea. “But we know what you humans call us and it works. The translation is roughly the same.” 

Bog smiled. “Can you teach me your language?” 

Marianne blinked in surprise, but her smile was beautiful. “You would like to learn?” 

Bog nodded. “I would.” 

Marianne nodded eagerly. “I will teach you then.” 

They both smiled and a silence fell over them, though not uncomfortable, just a moment where they were only staring at each other. 

Bog smiled and reached out to run his fingers along the side of her face, brushing a short lock of her hair back behind her ear. “Is there anything else I can get you?” 

Marianne smiled sipping the tea and leaning into his touch. “No, this is helping though.” 

Bog nodded, continuing to lightly stroke the hair by her ear. “I think we need to get you to eat something. Anytime I had a hangover, I’d eat some chicken noodle soup.” He smiled. “I would think the principle would be the same for mermaids.” The expression on his face was gentle as he continued to stroke his fingers along her temple. “My Mam should have some with her when she comes back. Some soup, tea, you’ll be feeling better in no time.” 

Marianne gave him a serious look. “What is a hangover?” 

Bog laughed. “It’s what yer feeling right now.” 

“Oh...and you do this often?” Marianne asked quizzically. The expression on her face said she didn't understand why anyone would do this at all. 

Bog frowned slightly and shook his head. “I did, for a time. There was this woman…” 

Marianne growled audibly. “Who is she?” 

Bog smiled and shook his head. “She’s nothing. I thought I loved her, thought she loved me, but…” He shrugged. “But we were both lying, me to myself and her to me. I was too ugly for her, and I didn’t use the money I got from my Da the way she wanted. I put it back into the village, my home…” 

Marianne’s growl became louder, her sharp canines showing “She sounds awful. I hate her.” 

Bog smiled with a suppressed laugh. “Yeah, she is pretty awful. But I got over her. Decided being alone was best for me.” 

Marianne tilted her head with a frown. “You don’t still feel that way do you? That you want to be alone?” 

Bog gazed at her dropping his hand from her hair. “I...I...don’t want to be alone.” He whispered as if saying the words softer lessened their impact on him. “I’m lonely…” 

Marianne smiled and reached forward wrapping one of her hands around his, her hand tiny, but strong. “I will not leave you. You will never be lonely again Bog.” 

He frowned, looking down at her hand on his hand. He brushed the fingers of his other hand across the back of hers. “Don’t say that Marianne. You’ll want to go home.” He couldn’t help the leap in his heart when she said he would never be lonely, that she would stay with him, but then he started to worry. He hadn’t known her long, just a little over a week; maybe what he felt wasn’t really the first stirrings of love, maybe he was being stupid again… 

He had never felt like this before, not once in his life. Marianne felt like more than just a beautiful, smart, fascinating creature of myth. She was real, sweet, smart, pretty, and strong...he liked just being with her...he would do anything for her already, he knew that...he also didn’t want her to feel like since she saved his life she was his caregiver… 

“I would like you to stay, but...I would never keep you from your home and family. Not for some broken old fisherman who lives by himself in a little cabin…” Bog smiled. “Besides, yer a mermaid princess, aren’t you? Ye don’t wanna be slumming it here…” He motioned at his cabin. “I'm sure there is some handsome prince for you, even if it's not the one yer father is currently trying to make ye marry. Yer strong-willed, smart, you’ll be able to get her father to change the laws..” 

Marianne frowned. “Bog...shhh…” 

She set her tea down on the floor by his feet and reached for him, taking his face in her hands. “I want to stay with you. I want to experience your world, with you and maybe later you can come to my world…” 

Bog’s eyes widened at the idea as Marianne continued. “I promise you, on my word as a princess I will not leave you alone Bog.” She held his face and leaned close, her lips only a breath from his. He could feel their warmth, the tickle of her breath against his lips. Marianne hummed softly. Bog felt her against his lips and a strange sensation tickled across his mouth from the sound. The soft, delicate hum grew. The vibration rolled over his skin, wrapping around him and seeping through the pores into his blood where it traveled to his heart. Once there, the sounds of Marianne’s hum wrapped around his heart like a gentle, tender embrace. It felt warm and sweet, like home. 

Bog gasped softly. “What was that?” 

Marianne smiled against his mouth. “Nothing.” 

Bog looked flabbergasted, his blue eyes were wide with astonishment, but there was a gentle smile on his lips. 

Marianne released him and settled back again, reaching for her tea as she smiled at him, sipping the lukewarm drink before she said happily, changing the subject before Bog asked more questions about what she had done. “I like dancing very much, by the way.” 

Bog seemed to shake himself, as if coming back from a long sleep. He blinked at her for a moment before the words sank in and he chuckled, the sensation burning low and drifting away. 

“Next time we can try it without the Guinness.” Bog smiled. 

Marianne beamed at him. “Here, soon?” 

Bog laughed. “When you’re feeling better. I”m sorry that you didn’t get to go clothes shopping.” 

Marianne smiled. “It’s all right,” she assured him. “As long as I’m with you.” 

Bog blushed, reaching up to rub the back of his neck nervously. “You...the kiss…” 

Marianne smiled brightly again. “I like kissing you. I want to do it again.” 

Bog felt his cheeks burn brighter. “Really?” 

She nodded. “Yes! Very much Bog. You are a very good kisser and dancer.” 

Bog was sure he was going to spontaneously combust from all the blushing. “So are you,” he said softly looking at her from behind his lashes. 

Marianne smiled and sipped her tea again. “I would like to dance and kiss again.” 

“Maybe…” Bog began, but the front door opened and his mother walked in with her arms filled with bags. “Bog! I could use a hand!” Griselda called out. 

Bog jumped up, rushing over to his mother taking all but one of the bags from her and shook his head. 

“What on earth have ye been doing? And how did ye get down all those steps without falling?” Bog carried the bags in to drop them on his kitchen table. “Ye should have called me before ye navigated those steps with all of this!” Bog growled at his mother giving her a stink eye while he set the bags down. 

“I have at least ten more in the car,” Griselda said happily. “I wanted to make sure Marianne had a selection of clothing to choose from. Am I right in assuming that mermaids don’t wear clothing?” 

Marianne had sat up, watching Bog carrying all of bags over to the table, curiosity clear in her brown eyes. “We have jewelry, but no, no clothing.” She smiled and took a sip of her tea. “What did you bring?” Marianne turned to look at Griselda and her face lit up with excitement like a child at Christmas, Bog thought when he glanced over at her. He smiled and fell just a little more in love with her. 

Griselda laughed. “What didn’t I bring? I have jeans, slacks, dresses! I got you some underwear, I wasn’t too sure on bras so I bought several, some pajamas, socks…” Griselda chuckled. 

Bog groaned. “Mam, how did you pay for all of this?” 

Griselda waved a hand at him. “Oh, now never you mind. Besides whatever Marianne doesn’t like I can return. Easy. Oh, now careful with that bag! That has our dinner in it.” 

Bog had set a bag down on the table, thinking he had smelled something good and opened the bag up. “Oi! Ye went to Mary’s shop?” 

Griselda nodded. “I did! Got us all some sandwiches, plus some chicken noodle soup for Marianne here. You have a few spoonfuls of that before you try a sandwich. You’ll be right as rain.” 

Marianne smiled at her. She hadn’t had a mother in so long, it was nice to have an older woman so supportive and helpful. Griselda was a wonderful mother, she thought. 

“Now Bog, you go up and get the rest of the shopping and I’ll set up the food and start showing Marianne what I purchased for her.” Griselda made a shooing motion with her hands at her son. 

Bog gave his mother a sour look before he turned and walked out, stomping the last few steps out of the house. 

Griselda giggled at her son before she came over to Marianne and sat down beside her. “How are you feeling dear?” 

Marianne smiled. “Better--this tea Bog gave me is helping.” 

Griselda patted her arm. “Good, good. The soup will help with the rest. Now, would you like to see some of what I bought?” 

Marianne nodded with enthusiasm. 

* 

When Bog arrived at his mother’s car and saw how many additional bags were in the back, he muttered. “fuck me. What the hell did she do? Buy out the whole fucking town?” 

He shook his head and gathered the bags, draping them on his arms, and holding as many as he could in his hands, but he was determined not to make his two trips as he struggled. It took him several minutes to figure out the best way to carry the rest of the bags before he finally was able to start making his way back down to his cabin. 

He knocked when he arrived at the door, but there was no response. “Mam!! Marianne!! Could someone grab the door?” 

Bog knocked again, but there was still no answer. He grumbled to himself as he put some of the bags down to open the door. He grabbed the bags back up, using his hip to open the door and muttering. “Just ignore the goddamn door, leave me out here with all the damnable packages…” 

When Bog stepped into his home, kicking off his sand covered shoes and he frowned. His mother and Marianne were nowhere to be found, but he could hear giggling. 

Bog grumbled as he brought the packages to the table. “Just leave me to bring in the fucking bags…” 

“What the hell at you two doing??!!” He yelled. 

Griselda yelled back. “We’re trying on clothes. Come here Bog, you have to see her in this dress!” 

Bog yelled. “Are ye in my room!! God damn it…” he added with another mutter. 

Bog dumped the bags and walked down the short hall rolling his shoulders from the weight. He walked into his room and stopped. 

A sizeable pile of clothes lay on his bed, probably more women’s clothing than he had seen in a lifetime. But that wasn’t what drew his attention. Marianne was standing in the middle of his room, barefoot, holding the skirt of the dress out in her hands. She looked up at him with a smile on her face. The dress was simple, just a plain sleeveless, soft lavender summer dress that hung just below her knees. It had a bow tie front, with a triangle of fabric missing just under her breasts, and, as Marianne spun around and he could see the smooth expanse of her back, bare and beautiful. She spun back around to face him. 

“So you like it?” Marianne asked with a quizzical look her eyes wide and hopeful lift of her eyebrows. 

“You look amazing,” Bog said, his voice breathless. “Simply amazing.” 

Griselda chuckled looking between the two of them. “Good, I think purple is her color really. Brings out the amethyst flakes in her eyes which enhances the brown.” 

Bog was still staring at Marianne as he nodded. “Uh-huh.” 

Marianne was staring back at him, her eyes only for Griselda’s son. 

Griselda smirked and started to walk out of the room. “I'll get the food set out, you two come along when yer ready.” 

She closed the door behind her with a smile. 

* 

Bog blushed. “You look absolutely fantastic in that dress.” 

Marianne twirled again, the skirt fanning out around her legs. “It feels so strange, but I like it--better than the pants. My legs feel freer.” 

Bog nodded rubbing the back of his neck. “I bet.” 

“Oh, and look at these!” Marianne lifted the skirt of her dress up and showed him the panties she wore underneath. Bog swallowed. The panties Marianne wore were tiny little things printed with little pink rosebuds and when Marianne turned he could see that the backside of the panties was all lace. For some reason, seeing her in the panties was erotic. He had seen her naked, several times, but damn it Bog thought, why would the panties make him feel so…hard. 

He turned away to adjust himself before turning back. Marianne gave him a questioning look, tilting her head in her odd way. 

Bog swallowed. “Ah yes, they are very nice, but ah, you shouldn’t lift your dress like that to show them.” 

Marianne frowned holding the skirt up to look down at her panties. “Why not? They’re pretty.” 

“Yes, but humans just don’t do that. You can do it for your partner, but not for…” He shrugged. “...just anyone.” He bit his upper lip and tried again, but he felt as if he were making a disaster out of this conversation. “Underwear isn’t supposed to be seen except by you and your special someone who you are...um, close...to.” He groaned, he was explaining this all wrong and he sounded stupid. “Look, yer just not supposed to go around showing off yer underwear.” 

Marianne looked perplexed. “That seems silly. If no one is supposed to see it, why is it pretty…” Marianne looked up as if something had just occurred to her. “Wait, you are my special someone, so my panties are for you to see...Ah...I think I understand.” She grinned with a mischievous glint in her pretty brown eyes while she continued to hold her skirt up and wiggled her hips side to side. “Underwear is just for you to see.” 

Bog blushed, his eyes a little wide. “You know...I mean...this is all new to you and you don’t have to…” He motioned at her with his hand. “...to show me yer panties…” 

Marianne dropped her skirt and rushed across the room to him to wrap her arms around him. 

“Bog…” She hugged him tight, her arms around his waist, her head against his chest. She pressed her face against him, closing her eyes and taking in his scent, the way he felt in her arms. “You are my special someone,” she said both softly and firmly. 

For a moment Bog held his arms up awkwardly, not sure what he should be doing, but soon he lowered his arms and wrapped them around her. He laid his nose against her hair and softly kissed the top of her head. 

“You are special Marianne, very special,” he whispered against her hair. 

Marianne smiled, hugging him tightly once more before she looked up at him. “Dance with me?” 

Bog smiled. “Now?” 

She nodded. “Yes, please.” 

Bog chuckled and shrugged before he lifted her right hand, taking her hand gently in his. Marianne moved her left hand to his shoulder. He began to slowly move her across the floor. He began to sing, his voice soft, his accent curling the words like a lover’s caress as he glided them in a graceful circle. 

“O my Luve's like a red, red rose, 

That's newly sprung in June: 

O my Luve's like the melodie, 

That's sweetly play'd in tune.” 

Marianne stared up at him, watching the movement of his lips, the glimmer of the clear ocean water blue of his eyes. The dance that Bog lead her in felt like when she would let the ocean currents carry her, gently, sweet and safe. He brought her hand up to his chest, and cradled their joined hands together. Marianne swallowed, gazing up at him while Bog smiled and sang softly. 

“As fair art thou, my bonnie lass, 

So deep in luve am I; 

And I will luve thee still, my dear, 

Till a' the seas gang dry. 

Till a' the seas gang dry, my dear, 

And the rocks melt wi' the sun; 

And I will luve thee still, my ear, 

While the sands o' life shall run.” 

* 

They stopped moving around the room, now just swaying back and forth. 

Bog whispered. “Ye have me under a spell I think, because I’m in love with ye and I don’t know what to do Marianne.” 

Marianne smiled up at him. “I don’t have you under a spell, I promise, but I’m in love with you too.” 

A small frown creased his features. “Do merpeople fall in love so fast?” 

Marianne whispered. “No, but I’m in love with you. The storm, the ocean, she brought us together when I was lost Bog, when I was searching for something I didn’t understand. She pulled you down into her heart for me to find you. I believe that now with every fiber of my being. The Ocean wanted us together. If she hadn’t pulled you down to me, I would have never found you…” Bog started to open his mouth, but Marianne moved her hand from his shoulder to lightly place a finger on his lips. “The Ocean--she is wise, loving and sometimes seems harsh, but she has never lied to me, never turned me wrong. She has held me, cradled me, and listened to me. She knows me like my own mother and she knew your soul and mine were matched in her waters long ago. She brought you to me because we need each other. I won’t question my feelings Bog; I will act on them. I don’t want to waste time with fear and worry Bog. I don’t want to wait when I feel this way about you. I trust the Ocean, I trust you, and I trust how I feel.” 

Bog whispered, his eyes filled with worry, pain. “I don’t trust how I feel Marianne. I’ve let myself be hurt…I’ve been wrong...foolish...stupid, but...” He swallowed. “I love you mo neighean donn.” 

“Do you trust me?” she asked. 

Bog stared down at her and said with intensity. “I do. I trust you.” 

“Then trust me to protect you. I won’t hurt you Bog. I love you.” She pushed up on her toes and kissed him. 

Her hand caressed the back of his neck, pulling him into her kiss. Bog fell willingly, tightening his hold on her, opening his mouth against hers, their tongues sliding together. He melted into her, giving himself over to her. 

Marianne kissed him with passion, eager and hungry for his lips, his taste. She was in love, she was happy, while part of her mind told her by confessing to loving him, she had just pulled Bog into danger, because at some point her father would come looking for her. At this moment, though, she couldn’t think beyond Bog’s lips, the feel of his tongue in her mouth, the heat of his hands on her. 

The door opened. “The food is going to get cold…” 

Griselda stopped, silently cursing at herself as she watched Bog and Marianne break from their kiss. 

She grimaced. “Ah, sorry kids…” 

Bog flushed, but took Marianne’s hand. “You should get something on your stomach,” he said to Marianne as he began walking toward his mother. Marianne was smiling, her cheeks red. “Yes, of course.” 

Bog smiled at his mother. 

Griselda frowned a little as they walked past, but then grinned once more. She would be leaving soon...would give the two of them some more alone time. Her smile brightened as she hurried after them. 

* 

Calder whistled as he drove, to a song by a human artist, a woman named Lady Gaga. Calder loved her and Bay hated her, which was why Calder was whistling one of her songs, because it got under Bay’s skin. But because Bay was too occupied with worrying about the car they were in blowing up, Calder got away with the song. He would have preferred the radio but having to listen to Bay muttering curses under his breath about the music ruined the entire experience. 

Bay sat next to him in the passenger seat, his arms crossed across his chest as if he were trying to hold himself together, his face set in a deep enough scowl that Calder wouldn’t be surprised if his fellow warrior’s face hurt later. 

Calder pressed his lips together, trying not to laugh at Bay. The poor man hated going to the surface (he hated everything human) and automobiles scared him. 

Calder, on the other hand, loved to drive. He enjoyed the way the motor felt under his control, the wind in his hair, the way the miles were swept away while he drove. Even better than cars were motorcycles; that was as close as he could come to swimming through the air he thought. Calder was dying to try an airplane, but so far none of their missions had required it. If he didn't have Bay as a partner he might have been able to try getting on a plane, at least once. 

Calder sighed. Maybe someday. If Bay got his wish and was really accepted into the royal family, he wouldn’t be doing these missions and Calder might get his plane ride. 

Calder glanced over at Bay, who was glaring out the window and sighed again. He looked at the road just as a sign read: Primrose Bay 193 kilometers. Calder smiled thinking to himself, poor Bay. 

* 

Marianne wrapped her arms around Griselda in a tight hug. “Thank you for everything.” 

Griselda smiled, returning the hug “No need to thank me, dear. You brought my boy back to me. There is nothing I won’t do for you.” 

Griselda held Marianne out at arm's length. “All you need do is ask, all right?” 

Marianne nodded. “All right.” 

Griselda smiled and let the young mermaid go to turn her attention to her son. She pulled him down to her and held on to him, hugging him until Bog laughed. “I can't breathe, Mam.” 

Griselda chuckled. “I don’t care boy. I don’t care.” She squeezed tighter for a moment. “Don’t scare me like that again.” 

Bog smiled, hugging his mother. “I won’t, or at least I’ll try not to. I love you Mam.” 

“I love you too my boy. I love you too.” She dropped her voice to a whisper. “And don’t let anything happen to Marianne, you hear me. That girl is good for you in more ways than just saving your grumpy hide.” 

Bog’s voice was soft, but serious. “I won’t Mam, I won’t.” 

Griselda pulled away, smiling at the two of them. “Well, I’ll be back in the morning so we can go by the church and you can show the father yer alive and kicking. I’m sure he’s heard the story by now, but it would be good to show him. Then you can both come to my place and I’ll make you a good home cooked meal.” 

Marianne beamed. “I’m looking forward to it.” 

Griselda grinned. “Now, you both get some sleep.” She grabbed her son one more time and kissed his cheek, doing the same to Marianne before she stepped outside. She gave them both a wave before she headed into the dark and toward the steps that led up to her car. 

Bog closed the door with a yawn. “Think it might be a good idea to hit the bunk ear…” 

He didn’t finish his sentence before Marianne was in his arms, practically throwing herself at him. He caught her up, lifting her off her feet and kissed her. 

Marianne wrapped her arms around him, reaching back to pull the tie from his hair, her mouth hot against his, her tongue warm and welcome. She ran her fingers through his dark hair, pulled away enough to speak, her voice a hoarse whisper. “Show me how to make love,” she said. 

Bog blinked startled. “What?” 

Marianne smiled. “Show me how to make love with you. Show me how to have sex. Please.” She knew the basics of human sex, but she had never had sex, with either merfolk or human. She wanted Bog to be the one to show her, the one to have her. She wanted to have him, all of him--now. She wanted him to be the only one to ever touch her, to ever know her. 

“Marianne...ah we-uh, we...” Bog stuttered, but Marianne kissed him again, her mouth hungry. She brought her legs up to wrap around his waist. Bog tried to speak, but her tongue was in his mouth and he really didn't want to talk, he realized. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to stop thinking and just react, just feel. 

Bog carried her blindly from the living room, down the short hall to his bedroom. He stopped at the bed, opening one eye only long enough to see that his bed was covered in new clothes that his mother had bought for Marianne. 

Marianne clung to him, but Bog pulled his face away from her. “Just...I need to get the clothes…” He tried to tell her he wanted to move the clothing, but Marianne dropped down from him onto her feet. She turned and with a strong swipe of her arms, she brushed the clothing from the bed, throwing it all on the floor before she grabbed him by the front of his shirt, and with her considerable strength, tossed him onto the bed. 

He yelped, then laughed as he bounced onto the bed only to have Marianne leap on top of him. She stripped herself swiftly out of her dress, tossing the garment to the floor. She wasn’t wearing a bra, only the panties. Bog was sure he had never seen anything so erotic as her in a pair of floral panties and nothing else. Bog rested his hands on her hips, feeling that strange sensation, the impression of scales under her skin. The light made her skin shimmer with irridescent colors that played under her skin. 

Marianne smiled at him and Bog noticed something about her seemed more feral. Her canines looked more pronounced as she ran her hands along his chest. She made a soft, purring growl in the back of her throat. “Get out of these,” she insisted. 

Bog swallowed as he felt a flash of heat rip through him. He groin ached just looking at her, but her telling him what to do, demanding him to do what she wanted was very...hot. Bog pushed himself up and pulled his shirt off with more vigor than he intended as he heard a small ripping noise; he’d worry about that later. Marianne reached down to his pants, snarling in frustration when she couldn’t figure them out. 

“Here, let me...just give me a minute,” Bog said while breathing heavily. 

Marianne reluctantly rolled off of him and watched intently as he pulled his jeans open. Her breath caught, her eyes following the movement of his fingers, the sliding of his jeans down his legs. Her heartbeat sped up as he stripped. She had seen him naked before, but this time it was different; she knew she was going to be able to touch Bog without him shying away from her… While Bog stripped, she hopped off the bed to shimmer out of her panties. She kicked them away and turned to Bog. They stared at each other, Bog suddenly afraid to move, Marianne wanting to attack him, but holding herself back. 

When Bog didn’t move, she stepped closer and pressed her hands against his chest. She smiled up into his eyes while her hands glided down his chest. She marveled at the softness of his skin, the feel of the different textures of him, the tiny hairs on his chest. Her hands moved down over his stomach, feeling the way his muscles moved under his skin, the goosebumps that formed as she caressed him. 

Marianne licked her lips while she studied him, saw Bog had several small scars, and a few larger, deeper ones, but all of them were the marks that uniquely marred him, that made him Bog. She leaned in and pressed her lips against his chest, kissing a trail from the middle of his chest to his nipple. Her tongue flicked out, experimenting, feeling him react with a hiss. 

Bog didn’t touch her just yet. He let Marianne explore, let her do what she wanted with him. He sucked in a breath when her tongue licked his nipple, the tip of her tongue flicking against his sensitive skin. He would never have said he was sensitive, but with her touching him he felt as if every nerve ending was going crazy. Her claws brushed across his skin in a tantalizing tickle--he felt exposed, open to her. She could kill him or take him and he would let her...willingly. 

Marianne’s hands moved lower, stroking his stomach, then his sides. She continued to caress, tracing the soft skin along his pelvis, her fingertips following the line down from his hips to his groin, to his erection. She caught her bottom lip, her fingers carefully caressing the hair at his groin. She smiled with interest. The hair was courser than the hair on his head she marveled, but then she touched his erection. Bog reaction was immediate, a groaning hiss as his eyes closed. Marianne smiled, continuing to kiss his chest, crouching to run her lips along his stomach, her hand wrapping around the satin warmth of his erection. 

She loved how soft his shaft felt in her hands, yet so firm, so hard. She caressed his erection, stroking her hands along his member while she continued to explore his body with her lips, kissing his hips, licking the tender skin along his groin. She rubbed her nose against the curling hair, enjoy that way the hairs tickled her lips and cheeks. 

Bog’s brow furrowed while she explored. Her breath was hot against his skin and he felt certain that her touch was killing him. He wasn’t sure what he should do; touch her? Just let her do what she wanted? He finally reached down to caress her hair, his long fingers moving through her short hair, tender strokes along her scalp. 

Marianne arched her head into his touch. She made a strange sound, low, almost like a purr. Bog looked down at her, watching her as her lips brushed against his erection. He groaned again, a sound that caused Marianne’s eyes to snap up to him. She smiled, tilting her head in that odd way she had, studying his reaction when she ran her lips along the pulsing heat of his erection. Marianne smiled again and dragged her tongue along him, feeling him shudder. She licked him again, her hands moved down his legs, caressing his thighs, then along his calves, while her tongue licked, covering his erection in her warm saliva. 

Bog’s fingers in her hair convulsed. He groaned louder as watching her made him shudder with weak knees and delight. 

Marianne smiled broader, licked him with more enthusiasm. She ducked her head down, caressing and licking his scrotum, sucking on the delicate flesh of his testicles, then back to his erection. She gripped his hips with her hands, letting her lips and tongue do all the exploring for her, licking, biting, covering every part of him with her mouth, until she decided to wrap her lips around him, to feel what having him in her mouth was like. 

Bog panted watching her, but when she sucked him into her mouth, his knees wobbled. 

“Uh...Marianne…” Bog grunted, his hand dropping to the back of his skull. He cradled her head while she sucked slowly on him, her tongue moving in a sensual zigzag along the underside of his penis. He could feel the dangerous caress of her canines against his sensitive flesh, the sharpness of her teeth, but she was gentle. 

Marianne groaned as she felt her body react to him, to what she was doing to him, felt a flood of wetness between her legs. Having him in her mouth was more pleasurable then she could have imagined. His erection was warm, the skin so velvety soft. Her lips felt good against his soft warm skin, but feeling Bog’s reaction to what she was doing made her feel both powerful and sensual. She liked his reaction, she liked the way his skin made made hundreds of miniscule bumps at her touch, the way he tasted in her mouth, and the groans he made that sounded like a cross between pleasure and pain. She ran her hands up his stomach, took his shaft deeper into her mouth. Her hands caressed his torso, slid down his sides and around to grasp his rear to pull him closer. 

Bog jerked with a loud, deep groan. “Marianne...uh...Marianne...” 

He grabbed her by her shoulder and pulled away. She was startled by his suddenly jerking away from her that she didn't react at first. 

“Bog!” She yelped upset, a frown on her face. “I want more. I want you to show me...” She pouted. 

Bog could have laughed. She looked so genuinely upset with him for stopping her that he had to swallow his laugh. “Here, let me do something for you. Then, I promise I’ll show you how…” 

Marianne stood up with a bright smile. “There’s more?” 

Bog smiled. “Much more. Sit down on the bed.” 

Marianne moved to sit down on the bed while looking up at him, eager and with flushed cheeks. 

Bog pressed his lips together on a chuckle. She looked cute waiting for him to do whatever it was he was going to do. Bog dropped down to his knees in front of her, placed his hands on her knees. He spread her legs and slipped closer, caught her mouth with his to give her a deep kiss. Marianne grabbed his shoulders, kissed him back with hunger. His hands moved down her legs, caressing the skin of her inner thighs with his thumbs. 

Marianne moaned against his mouth, then gasped when he pulled his mouth again from her lips to lick her throat. She rolled her head back with another moan. His tongue felt good on her throat, warm and slick. He licked her entire throat, kissing her ear before he licked her collar. She shivered, her hands gripping his shoulders, shivering when his mouth moved down to her breasts. He cupped one breast in his long fingered hand, squeezed gently, pushed her breast up, but when Bog’s tongue flicked out to lick her nipple, Marianne gasped and swooned. 

“Bog...oh…” She arched her back, luxuriated in the heat of his breath on her skin, the scent of his hair and the slow, sensual curl of his tongue. When he latched onto her breast and sucked her nipple into his mouth, Marianne groaned louder, reaching up to cup his head, her fingers tangling in his dark hair. 

The sensation was like nothing she had ever felt before, the tender pull of his lips, the circling wetness of his tongue. The sensation of being licked, the wetness contrasting with the dry air was stimulating in a way Marianne had never experienced. He switched breasts, performing the same dance with his tongue and lips that caused Marianne to feel another flood of liquid warmth through her body. Between her legs, she felt a throbbing need, and her nipples felt as if each touch from Bog was electric. 

But then he moved lower, kissed her stomach, then lower… 

Marianne watched, her eyes wide as Bog lifted her legs over his shoulders, forcing her to drop her hands back as he pulled her hips to the edge of the bed, but when she felt his lips against her sex. She felt a moan of pleasure escape her throat and her eyes rolled closed. His mouth on her was so intimate, so pleasurable, so warm, but when he licked her with his tongue, Marianne was sure that she was seeing the blinding white stars over the ocean on a perfectly clear night. 

Bog pressed his lips against her, kissing slowly, butterfly kisses at first to wait for her reaction before he kissed her deeper. She was smooth, her skin soft, and the glow under her skin was like looking into the essence of a perfect pearl, but creamy soft, and sweet. He felt her shiver at his touch, which made him smile. 

When she seemed happy with what he was doing, he licked her, dragging his tongue up slowly, smiling at the feel of her, the taste of her. The gasp of surprise from her followed by her moan made him smile more. He buried his face against her, his hands stroking her legs while he opened his mouth wider to lick her fully, to find every sensitive spot, to caress every inch of her. He needed to taste every bit of her, to explore every inch of her with his tongue and lips. He groaned as he buried his tongue inside her, moving his head in gentle waves while his tongue explored. Bog circled her with his tongue, making his way closer to her clitoris (he had wondered if everything was formed like a human woman...and he was delighted to see that her biology was no different.) Bog made his way up to her clitoris, where he placed a soft kiss. 

Marianne shifted her position. She stayed leaning on one hand, but reached up with her other to slide her fingers into his hair. She looked down at him, watching him between her legs, which intensified everything he was doing. She bit down hard on her bottom lip as a tremor rocked through her. 

He licked her, the tip of his tongue playing a slow and gentle dance with her sensitive flesh while his erection throbbed with need. He swirled his tongue, listening for her sound of pleasure, the little gasps, the tiny moans. He looked up her torso while he wrapped his lips around her clitoris and sucked gently, his tongue moving against the sensitive bundle of nerves with care. 

Marianne was watching him, enjoying the sight of Bog between her legs, along with the way he was using his tongue and lips. But when she felt Bog’s suck on her, everything exploded. The heady rush of her orgasm washed over her like a sudden burst of the ocean tide, slamming into her and pulling her back out into a sea of ecstasy. Marianne’s cry was loud, louder and more high pitched than a human woman could possibly achieve when she climaxed. 

Bog winced when she cried out, but he grinned too. He continued his slow, kissing and sucking on her, until he felt Marianne yank on his hair. 

He looked up, quirking a brow at her. “Yes?” 

Marianne was panting. She giggled when she saw his face, his mouth and chin wet, but the playful look in his blue eyes made her melt. “Come here.” 

Bog chuckled and stood. “Yes princess.” 

Marianne scooted onto the bed with Bog crawling over her. He moved over on top of her while Marianne spread in her legs for him. Her smile was sweet and sexy both, he decided, with her canines showing more pronounced as she reached up to caress his face. “I love you. I belong to you.” 

Bog smiled at Marianne. His blue eyes looked so innocent, so full of hope, yet still a little guarded as he whispered, “I love you too Marianne. I belong to you as long as you’ll have me.” 

Marianne took his face in her hands. “I won’t hurt you Bog. I will protect you. I belong to you, you belong to me. I will never hurt you--trust me.” She stroked her thumbs under his eyes. “Trust me, our love is written in the stars and in the motions of the waves.” 

Bog swallowed and nodded. “I trust you with my heart Marianne, my mermaid, my princess...I trust you with my body and my heart.” 

They kissed and Bog slid into her, their bodies coming together as one. 

Marianne arched into the bed as he filled her. The sensation of him inside her what like nothing she had ever imagined. He filled her, completed her she thought, and their bodies connected felt good in a way she couldn’t describe. Bog was what she had been missing in her life and now the ocean had brought him to her. Marianne stroked his arms, leaned up to capture his mouth again, letting her thoughts drift away to focus only on just feeling with him. 

Bog moaned as he eased himself inside her. It was perfect, she was perfect. Their bodies fit together as if she were meant for him and him for her. Maybe she was right, maybe they were meant to be together, because this felt right. Sex before had always been off, never really satisfying, but her, tasting her, feeling her, being inside her, felt...words tumbled away and he focused only on the feelings of their bodies, of her with him now. 

They moved together, his old bed creaking with each thrust. Marianne gazed into his eyes, pulling his mouth down to hers again, the two of them kissing while they moved together. Their bodies moving together in a comfortable, joyous rhythm, and ebbed, rising to met each wave of sensation like a boat on the water; the slow, sensual up and down, forward and back motion of their bodies coming together. 

Bog kissed her, lost himself in her, in his mermaid, the feel, the scent, the pleasure of being deep inside her, feeling her body respond to him as if he were riding the waves of the ocean. He felt the tension in his body climbing, higher and higher with each thrust. 

Marianne gasped, holding onto him as Bog swept her away. She wrapped her legs around his, her feet pressed against his calves as she rode the wave of pleasure, rising higher and higher until she could see the horizon in the distance, and just as quickly she came crashing down with an orgasm that had the intensity of a wave crashing against the rocks of the shore. 

She cried out, shattering the glass of his bedroom window. 

Bog felt her body clutch him, hold him. He leaned into her and cried out with her, his orgasm exploded from him, his body crashing into hers as they shared the intensity of their coupling together. 

* 

Calder yawned as he pulled up to the first pub he saw, The Dark Forest. 

Bay groaned. “Not another pub!” 

Calder rolled his eyes. “Bay, how many times do I have to tell you? A pub is the best place to get information. Especially if one of their own supposedly came back from the dead. Everyone will be talking about it. You can wait here if you want.” 

Bay grumbled. “No--come on.” 

The two men got out of the car, Bay wobbling a bit. Calder smirked, but made no comment as he headed to the door and opened the door. 

* 

Sitting at the bar with Brutus, Sunny turned to see the two men enter the pub, two strangers...but he was struck by the fact that both men shared that some strangeness in their features he had seen in Marianne. 

Sunny narrowed his eyes and frowned. “What the fuck...”


	7. Into the Waves

Sunny watched the two men enter the pub and felt that something was off about them. Off in the same way that he had thought Bog’s girl was off, but he just couldn’t put his finger on what that “offness” exactly was. 

Sunny frowned and sipped his drink while watching the two men as they stepped up to the bar. One looked friendly enough, but the other looked as if he would rather be anywhere else in the world than where he currently was at the moment. Sunny noted they both had the look of men who were fit and physically capable. Probably spend too much time in the gym, he thought with an inward chuckle. 

The friendlier looking man ordered two drinks while his companion glowered at everything. When the bartender returned with the drinks, the friendly man asked. 

“Is this the town where that dead fisherman came back?” 

All the hairs on the back of Sunny’s neck stood up on end. Their accents were similar to Marianne’s… 

Something is definitely off, Sunny thought with a deep frown. 

* 

The morning light and a cool breeze streamed gently in through the broken window of Bog’s bedroom. He was lying on his side, not quite fully awake, but not quite asleep, a smile on his lips. His hair was loose, some of it laying against his cheek, the rest down along his back and pillow. He could feel Marianne behind him, her body pressed up against his back as if she had always been meant to be there. Bog sighed and snuggled deeper into his bed when he felt the delicate brush of Marianne’s claws against his back and side. 

His face creased into a frown. Her touch wasn’t unpleasant--it was the exact opposite--but her slow caress with the very tip of her claws did tickle a little. Bog came fully awake and wiggled slightly. 

“Marianne? Ye awake?” he asked without turning over since she was pressed close against him. 

He heard a soft, strange purr from her, followed by her lips on his shoulder. “Your skin makes little bumps when I do that, and you wiggle,” she murmured softly, a light chuckle in her voice. Bog felt the pleasant caress of her breath against his skin, followed by the light, delicate press of her lips and a brush of her claws against his hip. 

Bog wiggled at her touch. 

“It tickles a little,” he said with a smirk on his lips. 

“Tickles? What is tickles?” Marianne asked, shifting a little and kissing her way from his shoulder, along his throat, and to his ear before placing her chin on his shoulder. Bog turned his head to look into her warm, brown eyes. 

Bog frowned, unsure of how to describe tickling. “Well...it feels good, but also...too much?” His frown turned into a self-mocking eye roll. That was the lamest explanation, he thought struggling to think of a better way to describe tickling. “Don’t merpeople have tickling?” Bog turned a little more to look at Marianne. 

Marianne leaned in to kiss him, her mouth moved slowly against his, her tongue sensually caressed his tongue while at the same time she brushed her claws along his naked backside, which caused Bog to jerk and laugh. “Hey!!” 

Marianne giggled. “Yes, I think we have something similar, but with a different name.” 

She dragged the tips of her claws along his side and made Bog squirm. He rolled onto his back trying to grab at her hands. “Ah!! Stop!” He laughed. 

Marianne hopped up onto her knees and out of his reach. Bog began to roll around to grab her, but she hopped up onto her feet and bounced over him, laughing. Marianne dropped down on top of him, straddling him with a wickedly delicious look on her brown eyes. Bog smiled at her. The sunlight streaming into the bedroom danced off her smooth skin, causing the iridescent scales under her skin to shine. She looked like a goddess with her mussed up hair and shimmering skin. His goddess, he thought. Bog would willingly worship at her altar. He smiled at the thought as he ran his hands up her thighs. 

“So ,where are you ticklish?” Bog asked. 

Marianne laid her hands against his chest, then slowly dragged her fingers along his skin, making him jerk. 

Marianne laughed in delight at her discovery. “You are ticklish everywhere!” 

Bog made a face. “It’s your claws.” 

Marianne giggled using her claws to caress just under his arms. Bog squirmed. “Okay, that’s enough! Stop.” 

Marianne laughed and continued to tickle him, using her claws to tickle his throat, his sides, just under his arms. “Make me!” She dared him with mischief dancing in her eyes. 

“Oh, I see how it is!” Bog laughed grabbing her and forcing her over onto her back. He went with her lying on top of her and began blowing raspberries against the side of her throat. 

Marianne roared with laughter, wiggling and squirming. “Aahh!! Bog!!” 

Bog laughed. “Ah, so mermaids are ticklish! My weapons against you have increased!” 

Marianne laughed as he trailed down further, blowing a raspberry against the side of her breast, then a little lower to her stomach before he made his way back up again, except he didn’t blow another raspberry against her breast. This time he licked her. Bog dragged his tongue in a slow, soft stoke against her hard nipple. 

Marianne moaned, her hands in his hair as he rolled his tongue against her nipple. “That isn’t tickling,” she murmured with a smile on her lips. 

Bog’s breath was warm against her damp skin from where he had licked her again. “No, this is revenge for tickling me awake.” 

Marianne laughed. “I like revenge!” 

Bog chuckled turning his attention to her other breast while Marianne caressed his hair. He circled her breast with his tongue, traced the outline of her breast, caressed the smooth, soft skin before making his way back to her nipple. He rolled his tongue over the hard bud, sending shivers down Marianne’s spine. She made a soft, pleased noise, her fingers brushing back his hair as she watched him. Bog moved his attention back to her other breast again, doing the same slow exploration of her breast, settling back on her nipple that he sucked between his lips, the tip of his tongue flicking across the surface of her sensitive nipple. She bit down on her bottom lip, arching her back slightly into his attentions before Bog licked his way up to her throat. He pressed his teeth against her throat, feeling the beat of her heart against his tongue and mouth. 

Marianne moaned, caressing his arms and back. His lips finally found her mouth, kissing her. Marianne purred. Bog didn’t just simply kiss her, he melted into her, his hands coming up to cradle her head, his fingers weaving into her short hair while he kissed her, deep and tender, taking his time to enjoy every moment of her soft lips and sweet tongue against him. 

Marianne made a soft moan against his mouth, caressing his legs with her feet, her hands brushing along his side, then slowly she ran her claws up his side. 

Bog gasped and squirmed at the intense tickling sensation that resulted. “Marianne!” 

She giggled and twisted, easily tossing Bog off of her with her superior strength. Bog let out a startled yelp as he was tossed onto his back. Marianne hopped up and proceeded to straddle him again, but this time she grabbed his arms and pinned them over his head looking down at him with a decidedly wicked expression. 

She gazed down at him with a teasing smile on her pretty face. “Now, since I am a princess, you are under my command! You have to do anything I want, human,” she said in as imperious a tone as she could muster. 

Bog laughed. “I submit to you, oh mermaid princess!” 

Marianne purred, her sharp canines showing as she smiled. “Good, because I want to have you.” 

Bog blushed, but his smile spread across his face. “Then you can have me princess. I’m all yours, always.” 

Marianne tilted her head in her odd way, her eyes serious. “Bog, would you really be mine? Forever?” 

Bog smiled and nodded. “I love you. I am yours, as long as you’ll have me Marianne, as long as the ocean meets the shore.” 

Marianne gazed at him, let one arm go to caress his prominent cheekbone with her clawed fingers. “I will have you forever Bog. I love you too. My love is as deep as the sea that flows forever, deeper than the deepest ocean. Nothing will keep me from you.” 

She kissed him, a deep, tender kiss that Bog felt in his very blood. He caressed her arms, his fingers skating along her smooth skin before he reached down to caress her waist. His arms went around her, pulling her closer. 

Marianne shifted a little, just enough that she could take his erection into her, sliding down on him, bringing their bodies together. 

They shared their moans of pleasure, their hot breath mixing, their tongues twisting and dancing in a slow waltz of passion. Marianne pushed up to settle herself more firmly on him. She bit her bottom lip in a way that Bog found intensely sensual and sexy cute as she began to move, weaving her body, grinding down on him in a way that sent ripples of pleasure though him, deep into him, drawing a groan from him. He reached up to gently run his hands over her breasts. 

Marianne arched her chest into his touch, never losing eye contact; she kept gazing down at him, her gaze intense, her brown eyes soft and filled with a burning, tense passion that made Bog feel something stir deep in his soul. He held onto her, gazing at her, this beautiful and mystical woman who loved him as much as he loved her. Of that, he knew without a doubt. 

Marianne moaned, pressing her hands against his chest, arching as she ground down on him, sliding and rolling, squeezing his erection inside her when Bog suddenly sat up. Bog pressed his forehead against her, his hands gliding up her back as he thrust a little with her. Marianne wrapped her arms around his shoulders gazing into his eyes, their hot breaths mixed together. Bog pulled her against him, kissing her with passion. His mouth moved over hers in a slow dance of love as they moved together, two hearts, one soul bringing each other toward a shared climax. 

* 

Sunny woke with a start. 

He had been having a strange, bad dream. 

He was lying in his bed in his little room in his apartment near the docks. He could hear the calming rush of the sea nearby. Sunny groaned, rubbing his hand through his hair. He had been having the strangest dream about mermaids and storms. He groaned again and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands as he sat up. The two men last night at the pub--they had introduced themselves as Calder and Bay--had asked a lot of questions about Bog and his rescue, too many questions with their weird accents and...and...well, he didn’t know what but they had bugged him. He worried that Bog and Marianne could be in danger. It was foolish he knew, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that something wasn’t right, that Bog and Marianne were in danger. Two men with the same accent as Marianne showing up not long after she showed up after saving Bog. It just didn’t seem right. 

Sunny yawned, thinking. Granted, with a story like Bog’s, it wasn’t surprising that the story had spread through the village and out into other villages as quickly at it had, peaking the interest of people not from around here. It was an amazing story, a fisherman coming back from the dead on the day of his wake was a miracle, but there was just something about the two men that had rubbed Sunny wrong all night. 

The one who called himself Calder hadn’t really been too bad. Under different circumstances Sunny thought Calder and he might have been friends, but the one named Bay? That man was a scabby scrote if he’d ever seen one. The man didn’t talk to anyone, gave looks like he thought he was better than anyone and everyone in the room and just thoroughly acted like a giant tube. He sighed, pulled himself out of bed, and made his way at a shuffle to the kitchen for a cup of tea. That nob Gerald had told the two strangers where Bog lived, even gave them fucking directions. Sunny could have strangled the stupid twat. Sunny thought maybe later he would go strangle Gerald. That man always had a big mouth, especially after a few drinks. Sunny didn’t know what the men wanted, but he knew trouble and they were trouble. Maybe they were journalists. He rolled his eyes. That’s all Bog would need, Sunny thought with a shake of his head. He decided he better head over to Bog’s this morning bright and early and warn him that something was up. He didn’t know what, but his gut told him Bog needed to be warned about those two men from last night. If he was wrong, great, but if he wasn’t… 

Sunny put some water on the stove for tea and hurried to his bathroom to shower and get over to Bog’s cabin by the sea. His “something wrong” radar had saved his life (and his nose on occasion) and he wasn’t about to stop listening to that little radar now. 

* 

Marianne laughed. Her eyes shone bright and she turned her infectious smile upon Bog. She had a hold of both of Bog’s hands and she was effortlessly tugging him out onto the beach and toward the water in front of his cabin. They were both naked. Marianne had insisted they go out, while naked. While Bog’s part of the beach was private, the chances of anyone seeing them slim unless they were coming down the stairs from above to visit with him, Bog still felt self-conscious about walking out of his home naked, and with a gorgeous naked woman. 

Marianne laughed again. “Oh stop with the face Bog! Come on, I want to swim and I want you to swim with me.” 

Bog frowned as the light breeze blew his hair back from his face, which currently had an expression that danced between annoyed and embarrassed. “I don’t need to be naked for that.” 

She giggled. “Stop it. Naked is better. I want you naked.” She dropped her voice to a sensual purr. “I like you naked. Now! Come on and stop being such a grouch.” 

She pulled him out into the rolling water, keeping a hold of one of his hands as she turned and made her way deeper into the water until they were both up to their waists. The water rocked Bog as the waves rolled in, though he was able to keep his balance letting himself move with the flow of the water. 

Marianne turned around, let go of his hand to reach out and grasp his face between her hands pulling him down to her. Bog smiled, gazing at her. She was so pretty, so full of wonder and life, love. He noticed the way her eyes danced. She was in her true element, the water. She was a princess of the sea. He felt a stab of guilt. He didn’t want to take her from the water, he wanted her to be happy, and that might not be on land with him, that might not be with him at all… 

But his depressing thoughts were broken when she whispered, “I love you.” 

She said it with a bright smile and kissed him before she spun around, took a couple of jogging steps out further into the water before she leapt into the coming waves as gracefully as a dolphin. Bog lost sight of her for a moment, but then saw her break the surface. She twisted in the water smiling when she caught sight of him before she dived down again. He watched for her, his blue eyes wide. A smile danced across his face when he saw her tail break the surface of the water a few feet away before she twisted around and popped up again, motioning at him. “Come on Bog! Come here! Swim with me!” 

Bog yelled back. “Marianne, I can’t swim underwater! Not like you, anyway.” 

She grinned. “It’s fine, you don’t have to--come on.” 

She motioned at him again her smiled bright. Bog sighed, but a smile danced across his face as he moved out into the water and dived in before surfacing and swimming out to her. He stopped when he lost sight of her, floating on the water and looking down when Marianne popped up next to him with a giggle, startling him. 

“Damn it Marianne, yer gonna give me a heart attack!” 

“Silly.” She giggled, swimming closer. “Bog…” She smiled at him, swimming in a circle around him. “You look good wet.” She waggled her eyebrows with a grin. 

Bog grinned at her. “You look beautiful, wet or dry.” 

Marianne giggled. “I love you.” 

Bog smiled gently. “I love you too, my princess.” 

Marianne stopped moving to float in front of him. She edged closer to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulder, kissing him tenderly. Bog wrapped an arm around her, returning her kiss passionately. Marianne pulled back just enough to ask softly, “So, you want to swim?” 

Bog chuckled. “Ah, I’m afraid to ask, but you have something else in mind than just swimming regular, right?” 

Marianne giggled. “Wrap your arms around my neck--not too hard.” 

She twisted around so Bog could wrap his arms around her neck, glancing over her shoulder at him as Bog gingerly wrapped his arms around her. “You sure about this?” Bog asked. “I mean…” 

Marianne ignored him by simply stating with a grin. “Now hold on.” 

Bog muttered. “Why do I think I’m going to regret this?” 

Marianne laughed and took off, causing Bog to yelp in surprise at the speed with which she sped ahead and cut through the water fast as any Kingfisher and as graceful as a dolphin. After a few minutes, he began to laugh, enjoying himself. 

* 

Calder dressed in cut offs, a hoodie and flip flops, smiled as he made his way down the stairs, heading toward the beach. “This guy Bog has a nice place! This would be a great place to live! Isolated, but not so much so that you can’t get to town, a private beach, little house, the best of both worlds.” 

Bay had opted to dress in shorts and a t-shirt, though his feet were bare. He snarled. “If you like to live on land with the vermin.” 

Calder gave Bay a disgusted look, but the other didn’t notice as they made their way down the stairs to the cabin. Bay moved swiftly once they hit the beach, racing up to the cabin. The merman didn’t wait. He slammed his fist into the door only to find that the door wasn’t actually connected to the house. The door shattered as it flew into the living room. 

Bay frowned and rushed in after the door only to go still when he realized that no one was home. 

“Where is this human?” Bay hissed at the same time he pulled out what looked like a drill shell. He held it pressed against his palm and something thick, a greenish grey roiled out and raced up his arm to his shoulder, then down his arm, until it formed a curved blade that extended beyond his hand the length of his forearm, giving him ample reach. The rest of the substance continued to move up his arm, hardening into a spikey shell-like armor over his arm and shoulder. Calder paled a little as his partner brought his weapon out; the blade would secrete a poison when Bay squeezed the shell. 

Calder hated that weapon and was angry that Bay had brought the deadly thing with him. He tried to keep his displeasure in check. Bay was on edge, likely to react defensively to anything Calder said that sounded too critical, but Calder had had enough. After this mission, he was done with Bay. 

Calder sighed and walked up behind the other while trying maintain his calm. “Bay, you really should learn the art of being subtle. Also, the humans have a saying: you can attract more bees with honey than vinegar. And put that nonsense away. We’re just here to ask some questions.” 

Bay turned to glare at him. “What in the seven seas is a bee? And we are here to take the princess home. If this human has kept her here against her will, then I shall do what needs to be done.” 

Calder sighed. “You really need to pay attention during those briefings on humans and the rule about no killing! Killing will draw unwanted attention.” 

Bay hissed. “All I need to know about humans is that they die easily. Now look for this Bog,” Bay snarled with derision. 

Calder narrowed his eyes. Bay had only gotten worse over the years, but this mission with the princess had really set the other warrior off. Calder scowled. Dealing with Bay was becoming tedious. 

Calder pulled out a small object from the pocket of his hoodie. He looked down at the small object, hoping he would get to use it on the human before Bay got to use his sword. 

* 

Sunny rode his motorcycle out to Bog’s place. He had a pair of goggles on, but opted to go without his helmet. If officer Cindy Glen caught him, she would either give him a ticket or maybe let him off with a fun night in the back of the station. He smirked, but then frowned when he saw a strange vehicle at the top of the walk that led down to Bog’s home. His skin tingled with an unpleasant rise of goosebumps. 

* 

Marianne headed back to the shore with Bog, laughing while he held onto her back shaking his head in astonishment. “I didn’t know you could swim that fast! I mean, I knew you could probably swim faster than you’d already shown me, but...wow! That was amazing Marianne, and thrilling.” His smile was like that of a child, open, innocent, and supremely happy. 

Marianne laughed, her eyes dancing with merriment, happiness. She couldn’t recall a moment in her life when she had been this happy since before her mother died. Bog made her feel... 

She couldn’t find the words to describe how he made her feel, but she was deeply, absolutely in love with him, in love with everything about Bog. 

As they approached the beach, her tail transformed easily back into legs. She skipped with happiness, planned to drag him back into the cabin to make love with him again, an entire day of sex, swimming, and eating. She had no plans on leaving his cabin except to take Bog swimming with her as she cheerfully replied. “You should see me when I really get going to my full speed out in the open ocean! I’m faster than a sailfish.” 

“You can go faster?” Bog asked, clearly impressed, which made Marianne smiled brighter as she squeezed his hand. “I can, but it wouldn’t be good for me to go too fast with you just holding onto my neck, you might fly off or loose some skin.” 

Bog cringed a little. Human skin wasn’t formed like mermaid--merfolk--skin. His princess was definitely made of sterner stuff than him. “Yeah, that would be bad, but I would love to watch you.” 

He blushed. He would love to watch her do anything, anything at all. 

She frowned as they walked through the waves and up the slight incline toward the sandy shore. She had been wanting to talk to him about something, something that would bring them closer, a way for Bog to share more of her world, something she could do that, though irreversible, would connect them on a deeper level. But she wasn’t sure when or how to approach the subject. She sighed softly, letting it go for now as they hit the wet sand and began walking toward Bog’s cabin. 

Bog frowned as he looked up toward the cabin and Marianne felt a stillness settle over him. “The door’s gone.” 

Marianne frowned, confused. “It is?” 

Sure enough the door they had propped up in the frame was gone... 

* 

Bay had shredded the bed when he and Calder came into the bedroom, searching the house. He could smell Marianne on the sheets and a rage overcame him. The princess had been sleeping in human beds, living, hiding in a human house! How could one of the royal blood sully herself by even touching human things?! Calder had tried to stop him, but Bay was in one of his rages. Calder had sighed and stepped back, hoping that destroying the bed would be enough to calm Bay down. He didn’t want any humans to die because of Bay’s prejudice and while he didn’t know what the princess was doing, he trusted her. And if she trusted this human, then Calder had no problem trusting whoever this Bog person was either. Bay, he knew, wouldn’t feel the same way. 

Bay had stopped tearing into the bed, breathing through his teeth in a hiss when heard them, the sound of voices coming from outside. One he recognized as the voice of Princess Marianne, the other he didn’t know, but he could tell from the accent, it was human and male. Bay’s eyes flashed with hatred as he turned and rushed for the door. 

Calder heard the voices a heartbeat later and he cursed when he saw Bay take off for the front of the house. Calder gave chase, hoping he could prevent a disaster. 

* 

Sunny hurried down the stairs to the beach. His heart was hammering in his chest, his “something wrong” radar was working in overdrive, having picked up on the way over here. He hurried down the steps, arriving at the bottom just as he saw Bog, naked as the day he was born, with Marianne--also very naked he noted--coming out of the water. Sunny breathed a sigh of relief. They had probably just been swimming, nothing for him to worry about. He thought about turning back to give them privacy when he heard a sound like a shout. No, he thought with a puzzled crease of his brow--it sounded like a battle cry. He turned to see those two men from last night rushing out of Bog’s house, and one of them held what looked like a fucking sword! Sunny cursed and raced down the steps. He wasn’t sure what he could do, but Bog was his friend and he was going to be damned if he let anything happen to his friend! 

* 

Marianne’s eyes widened in shock when she saw Bay and Calder. She knew in that moment that her father had sent them to look for her. Calder she trusted, while Bay was a cracked trident, a xenophobic cloaca that her father had turned into a hunter. She was fairly confident that Bay was a murderer of humans, though she couldn’t prove it--not that her father would care. Her blood went cold when she saw him, rushing toward Bog, his blade out...a blade she knew for a fact was coated in poison. 

“BAY!! I ORDER YOU TO STOP!” Marianne screamed, throwing out a hand as she tried to shield Bog, who looked confused. 

She tried to move, tried to put herself in front of the man she loved, but she just wasn’t fast enough. She stepped in front of Bog, her arms out; tried to draw Bay’s attention, but Bay was too fast and he was a trained warrior. The rage in his eyes clear when he saw Bog next to her, holding her hand, both of them naked. Before Marianne could do anything more than scream, Bay had thrown his sword at Bog like a spear followed with a roar of rage. Marianne screamed as the blade cut through the air like it would through water, fast...too fast… 

Bay sneered, but frowned when he heard another human voice. He turned to see one of the humans from that disgusting place they called a pub where he and Calder had learned of this human. 

Bay would get his blade and cut the new human down too... 

Calder had rushed out behind his partner yelling, “BAY NO!!” 

He tackled Bay from behind, but it was already too late. The blade sped through the air, passed over the princess’s shoulder to strike the taller human. 

Bog didn’t register what was happening until the moment the sword hit him like an arrow, catching him in his upper chest, right under his collarbone with a hard, meaty thunk. The impact was hard enough that it knocked Bog off his feet into the wet sand, his head hitting the ground with enough of an impact that he felt dazed. He still hadn’t registered any pain, just shock and surprise as he blinked, staring up at the sky, but within a single breath he felt the pain radiating out from the deep wound, followed by an icy cold as the poison pumped into his body. 

Marianne dropped to her knees next to Bog, screaming in panic. “BOG! NO!! BOG!!” 

Bay elbowed Calder, getting to his feet as he rushed up and grabbed her, yanking her away from the human. “Don’t touch him, princess!!” 

Marianne snarled spinning around and swiped at Bay, who seemed distracted for a moment by something that was out of the princess’ furious awareness. Her claws, now longer in her panic and rage, cut across Bay’s face, slicing diagonally to cut through one eye, along his nose, and through his bottom lip. 

Bay screamed and fell back, clutching at his bloody, ruined face, and fell to his knees in the sand. 

Calder stopped a pace away from the princess, who was now sobbing and laid her hands on the prone human who already looked near death, his breathing shallow, and his skin having turned a greenish grey. 

* 

Sunny was rooted to the spot when he saw the man throw what looked like some shiny goo covered spear at Bog. When Bog went down and Marianne screamed, Sunny could move again. 

“HEY!” he yelled in anger and shock. 

The man who had thrown the spear looked at him for a moment before Marianne attacked him. Sunny ran down to the beach. He wasn’t sure what was happening, but his friend needed him. 

* 

Calder held his hands up, looking at the princess. He didn’t dare move toward her. Her sharp incisors were bared and she was heaving deep breaths, her claws bloody with Bay’s blood. Bay had stopped screaming and was sobbing into his now bloody hands as Calder walked slowly toward Marianne. 

“Princess Marianne…” 

She was crying. “He killed him...no...no…” 

She sounded so broken, the princess, his princess, a royal to whom he had sworn allegiance. Hearing her like that, Calder knew he had to save this man. It was clear she loved this human...he would have to blind not to see it. 

“Princess, we can save him. Just let me stabilize him and we can take him back with us. Aura will be able to save him; you know she will,” Calder said in a tone he hoped would convey hope. 

Marianne looked up at Calder, her eyes filled with tears, her expression so desperate, filled with terror and despair. “She can?” 

Calder nodded. “Yes. Just let me stabilize him. But we have to move quickly, the poison will spread fast if I don’t do something now.” 

“What the fuck did ye do to Bog!!” Sunny yelled, drawing both Marianne and Calder’s attention. Calder cursed like many a human he had grown to love. “Fuck me sideways.” 

He looked to Marianne, waiting as the other human came closer. 

She nodded to Calder. “Please, help me save him.” 

Calder smiled at her. “Anything for you princess.” 

Calder hurried to drop down next to the human that he assumed was the man named Bog. Bog was breathing in quick, shallow pants, his forehead covered in a fine sweat though he was shivering. His eyes stared up at the sky, but it was clear the man saw nothing at the moment. Calder worked quickly. He could feel the other human had arrived, spared only a glance to see that it was the darker skinned human from last night, the one who Calder had thought seemed like a good sort...and who was suspicious of them. He smiled; smart man. The other human was now holding a sobbing princess while he glared at Calder over her shoulder. Bay had passed out, thank the gods of the oceans Calder thought. He glanced once at Bay. It was hard to tell from this angle, and without closer inspection, but it looked like the princess had torn up Bay’s face. That’s going to leave a nasty scar, he thought as he turned his attention back to the human. 

Calder pulled three things out of the pocket of his hoodie. One was a small creature whose body was clear except for delicate pink worm-like tentacles inside it that were clearly visible through its transparent flesh. The other two items were the same, both small starfish-like creatures, also both clear, but with light blue veins throughout their transparent bodies. 

Calder set the creatures out next to him before he reached out and grabbed a hold of the sword. He glanced back at the human and the princess before turning his attention back to Bog. “Sorry, this is gonna hurt.” 

Bog didn’t respond, but when Calder yanked the blade out, Bog let out a scream that made even Calder’s blood go cold. It was a horrible sound filled with so much agony that the warrior was surprised the human didn’t die on the spot. Marianne pushed away from Sunny to rush over to Bog’s side and grab his limp hand. 

“Bog!” 

Calder tossed the blade away, picking up the jellyfish-like creature. The hole that the blade had left in Bog was terrible looking. The wound was deep and his red blood was mixed with a greenish-black goo that was turning the human’s red blood into a thick black ooze while blackening the skin around it. Calder shoved the jellyfish into the wound. The creature sucked on the wound for a few seconds, the clear body filling with a mix of red blood and black ooze while the pink tentacles sank into the wound before the creature finally settled down, firmly attached. Bog’s breathing was still ragged, but the panting had slowed if only a little and his eyes closed. 

Calder picked up one of the starfish-like creatures. He pulled open Bog’s mouth. The man didn’t resist as he shoved the creature into Bog’s mouth. He closed Bog’s mouth and held his mouth closed and waited. Calder watched with a clinical eye. He could see Bog’s throat expand for a moment as if the man was swallowing something difficult, then stopped. 

“Okay, he’s ready to transport, Princess.” Calder turned to face Sunny, glancing over at Marianne who was tenderly stroking Bog’s face. “We need to move soon,” he said to Marianne. 

Sunny growled. “What did you do? What are you people? Why do you keep calling Marianne princess?” 

Calder motioned at Bog. “The sucker will slow the poison, but only for a little bit. The breather will allow him to breathe underwater.” Calder sighed. “Marianne is Princess Marianne, her father is king. We are, as you humans like to say, merpeople, and you are going to need to swallow one too, since you’re coming with us.” 

Sunny dark face paled. “What? Merpeople? What are you smoking?” He shook his head as he realized that was probably not as far-fetched as he wanted it to be, so had tried another question. 

“Why?” 

Calder sighed. “Look, we are myth and legend to your kind. I can’t have you running around telling everyone what you saw. Second, if I leave you here, Bay…” He motioned at his unconscious partner. “Will make sure to send someone to kill you.” 

Sunny went paler still. 

“You’ll actually be safer with me,” the warrior said and stood up, picking up the clear starfish creature. He reached over and grabbed Sunny’s hand by the wrist and placed the creature in his hand. “Just put it in your mouth, the breather will do the rest.” Calder aimed a smile at the shorter man. “And try not to resist.” 

Sunny looked down at the slimy thing in his hand. “Fuck,” he muttered. 

Calder turned his attention back to Bog and Marianne. “Can you carry him?” 

Marianne looked up and nodded. “Yes.” 

Calder nodded. “I’ll take Bay and…” He turned to Sunny who was still staring at the thing in his hand. 

Sunny glanced up. “Sunny.” 

“I’ll take Bay and Sunny. I’ll drop you and Sunny off at Aura’s, then take back Bay in to the infirmary at the castle. You’ll be safe with her until Bay wakes up. I’ll do what I can princess,” Calder said solemnly. “I'm sorry about this.” 

Marianne wiped her eyes. “No...you’ve given me a chance to save him Calder. Thank you.” 

Calder put his arm across his belly, his hand in a fist as he bowed. “For you Princess Marianne, anything.” 

She smiled sadly. She put her arms under Bog and lifted him easily, cradling his unconscious body against her. 

Calder turned to Sunny. “Come on, just stick it in your mouth.” 

Sunny nodded and closed his eyes, placed the creature in his mouth. The thing moved for the back of his throat. Sunny began to choke, reaching for his mouth to pull the thing out, but Calder was there, grabbing Sunny’s arms and holding them to his side. “Just try and relax…” Calder said softly. 

Sunny tried, but he struggled. He couldn’t breathe and his eyes rolled. He thrashed, gagging, but Calder held him tightly and then, just like that, it was over. He still felt like he had something in his throat, but now it was more like he just kept wanting to swallow. 

Calder smiled. “Good man. In a few hours you won’t even remember it's there.” 

“I can breath underwater now?” Sunny asked in amazement, though his voice sounded odd to his ears. 

Calder nodded. “Yes, speaking of which we need to get you and Bog into the water before you can’t breathe or throw up the breathers. Come on.” Calder motioned at a sick looking Sunny. 

Calder picked up Bay--noting the depth of damage the princess had done to his partner with a grimace--and threw the man over his shoulder before holding his hand out to Sunny. “Hold on tight. We are going to swim fast; if you need to, use both hands.” 

Sunny muttered. “I don’t like this.” 

Calder smiled. “Neither do I, but I promise you, I want to keep you and the other humans alive. Unlike Bay here…” He lifted his shoulder holding the other man. “I like humans.” 

Sunny took Calder’s hand as Calder looked to Marianne. “Ready Princess?” 

She looked sick and pale, cradling Bog tenderly against her. “Yes.” Sunny thought it looked odd, the petite woman holding his tall friend. Everything about today was beyond odd, he thought with a sick feeling in his gut. 

Calder started walking out into the surf pulling Sunny with him, Marianne walking side them. When they were more than waist deep Marianne and Calder transformed and Sunny nearly passed out. It was one thing being told about merpeople and another thing altogether seeing it, but the next thing that Sunny was aware of a wave was crashing over them and he was underwater, breathing (after a few tense seconds of thrashing about as the breather made adjustments) and they were off, cutting through the water, swimming deep into unknown territory.


	8. The Sea Witch's Cave

Marianne had never had a more difficult swim in her life. It wasn’t that carrying Bog was hard; carrying him wasn’t difficult at all. She felt on the verge of panicking, her fear and the fact that Bog didn’t move--didn’t react at all--as they swam, his body limp in her arms, made focusing on the swim difficult. His face was pale, shadows lingered under his eyes and around the wound, Marianne could see the slow progression of darkness seeping into his veins from the poison in his wound. There was nothing harder in the world than not being able to do anything for the person you loved. 

Marianne followed Calder, allowing the warrior to lead her, his figure cutting through the water ahead of her with seeming ease, despite carrying two people with him. She saw Sunny look back at her once or twice in terror. His eyes were wide, but Marianne thought he was doing surprisingly well under the circumstance. When they had entered the water and he first had to breathe water, Sunny had panicked, but he adjusted rather quickly. Marianne would have been impressed if she hadn’t been so focused on Bog. 

As they swam deeper, her eyes adjusted and changed to take in the dimming light. The loss of light had to be hard for Sunny, as his human eyes couldn’t adjust to the change and he would be swimming (or rather, carried) blind. The poor man, Marianne thought. 

They swam deeper, deeper into the darkness of the ocean, the region of water that no light penetrated. For miles they swam in absolute darkness, though the merpeople's ability to see in the dark allowed her and Calder to swim effortlessly as they cut through the layers of darkness heading deeper into layers of the ocean no human had ever found. If not for being in close proximity to the merfolk and with the specialized creatures they used, the humans would not have been able to survive the pressures the ocean placed on them, not without expensive equipment. Even so, Marianne was thankful for the natural gifts of her people that allowed them to do what they needed to do now in order to save the man she loved. 

After what seemed like far too long a time to Marianne, they finally broke through the layers of darkness and once more entered the light of her world. The change would have been startling if it hadn’t been something Marianne had seen her entire life. She could only imagine what it was like for Sunny, which made her desperately wish she had been able to bring Bog with her to her home under different circumstances. 

All around them were bright colors--pinks, purples, blues, reds, greens, and whites. There were colors that had no equivalent in the human tongue, each one luminous and beautiful. This area, outside the main body of the city, was a forest decorated with brightly colored corals, some plants that humans had never seen, tall purple tree-like organisms with tentacles that flowed in the currents, tiny bush-like corals that ran along the sea floor with knot-like ends, and flowers--wide, colorful flower-like plants and creatures dotted the sea floor. Fish and other creatures swam and moved through the flora, of many shapes, sizes, and colors mixing along with crabs, shrimp, and other crustaceans. In the distance, Marianne could see a pod of blue whales swimming by, the dark silhouettes like ghosts as they moved past the city and her father’s castle. 

Marianne could see the city lights clearly, though they were too far away for her to make out details, but she could see the structure of the sea king’s castle, looming over the city. 

She was distracted from contemplating the castle and her father when a family group of cecalelia swam by on their way to the city. The sea folk--with tentacles in place of where merfolk had tails-- pulled along a cart of wares to sell. She could see the usual busy traffic of creatures swimming along the main road leading toward the city. A pod of encantado in bright oranges swam by quickly, talking in their high pitched squeaks and a group of mermen, teens mostly, geared for a hunting trip swam by to head into the forests. 

Calder kept them to the edges, staying off the main path, and heading away from where anyone could get a good look at them. News of one of the princesses wandering around outside the castle would draw attention, but to see the eldest princess with one of her father’s elite warriors--and carrying a couple of humans along with a wounded warrior...Well, that news would spread faster than blood in the water. Calder turned right, heading away from the lights of civilization and deeper into the darker parts of the aquatic wood, moving toward the outer reaches of the kingdom where they both knew Aura lived, away from everyone. 

Aura wasn’t too difficult to find if someone really wanted to see her, but she didn't live in any town or city--her home was located away from anyone and everyone. The sea witch was known for liking her privacy. The rumors about her were extreme from one end to the other; the witch was happy and warm to vicious and mean. All of them were true, Marianne knew. 

They swam swiftly, but it still felt entirely too long to Marianne before she saw the entrance to the cave in which Aura lived. The cave entrance was set low under an over hang of rock with long flowing tendrils of seaweed hanging down, mixed with light blue glowing drops of liquid held captive in thin membranes. Around the entrance, tiny sea flowers grew in colors from blues to purples to moonlight white leading up to and surrounding the cave. They swam up to the glowing curtain of seaweed. Marianne could see nothing beyond the curtain but darkness when she and Calder stopped in front of the cave. Calder looking around, on guard and with his eyes wide, his lips set in a firm line. 

“Will you be all right princess?” Calder asked with concern. 

Marianne nodded. “She’s my aunt; I trust her even if my father doesn't. You were right to suggest coming to her.” 

Calder nodded and smiled. “If anyone can save your human, it’s her.” 

Calder turned to Sunny who looked ready to simply pass out and be done with reality for a while, though he struggled to remain alert. “You’ll need to go with the princess,” Calder said, handing Sunny off to Marianne. 

Marianne frowned at Sunny. “Just hold on to my waist…” 

Sunny nodded numbly before he whispered, his voice sounding strange in his ears. “I...ah...okay...I think I might throw up.” 

Marianne smiled softly at him. “Please don’t.” 

Sunny gave her a weak smile as he wrapped his arms around her waist. “I’ll do my best.” 

Calder frowned, but nodded. “All right then. I’ll be back here as soon as I can. Don’t come back into the city until I come for you, your highness.” 

Marianne nodded, glancing over at the unconscious Bay, then back to Calder. “What…” she began, but Calder held up a hand. “Let me worry about him. Go.” 

Marianne nodded and turned to swim past the seaweed curtain and disappear into the darkness of the cave. Calder wasted only a moment watching the cave entrance after the princess disappeared before he turned and carried Bay toward the city. He had no idea what he was going to do. If Bay woke up, he would make it difficult for the princess and her human. If nothing else, he would run to her father, the king, or he would take it upon himself to get rid of the human once and for all. 

Calder scowled. That could lead to other acts of violence against humans. Calder could easily see King Dagda ordering an attack on the village that harbored his daughter for the only sin of having been in contact with the royal princess--and being human. Calder shuddered. His own well-kept secret--his human wife and mixed breed children were constantly in danger, if Dagda let his xenophobia take control because of his daughter’s contact with the human world, and her love of a human... 

Calder swallowed hard as fear rolled over him for his secret family. He shook himself. He could only focus on the now and what he could control, and that was getting Bay to the barracks doctor, then getting his tail back here to help the princess. He swam off toward the kingdom’s barracks. 

And if he had to, he would find a way to get his family to safety if the worst happened. 

* 

Marianne swam as fast as she could, but with the additional of drag of Sunny on her, she couldn’t move nearly as quickly as she would have liked. 

She swam through a long tunnel lit with the iridescent glow of little sea creatures, lichen, and anemones. (Sunny closed his eyes. The kaleidoscope of color along with the small space and how quickly Marianne swam was too much for his psyche and stomach to take at the moment. The panic he had been feeling had turned to numb shock, but he was still terrified of throwing up.) The tunnel seemed to go on forever before she finally came out into a large cavern. The open space was filled with stalagmites and stalactites, more of the glowing lichen, some of which draped down like glowing lace, and amemonies with tiny glowing fish zipping back and forth through the dense foliage, but now with the addition of a full size sunken pirate ship filling the space with the sightless eyes of a coral and barnacle covered mermaid figurehead staring down on them. 

Marianne was so surprised by the ship that she stopped abruptly to float in place and stared. 

Around the ship were piles of gold, gold coins, golden goblets, plates, and chests filled to overflowing with more gold coins. In addition to the gold, Marianne and Sunny saw gemstones and jewels, rich necklaces, rings and crowns, along with the several marble statues of human gods and goddess no longer worshipped on land. 

Sunny nearly choked in shock at the sight. The ship had to have been from the 18th century or he was a monkey’s uncle and the treasure was amazing. He had never seen that much treasure in one place in his entire life, which meant it couldn’t possibly be from just this one ship. As Sunny gazed at it with an open mouth, he saw a large hole in the side of the ship, as if something large had rammed into it… 

He let go of Marianne, but he made no move toward anything. He remained floating next to her, his eyes wide with disbelief. 

“What is this place?” he asked, his voice sounding weird underwater, which made him jerk in surprise, but he had had enough shocks today that this one was easily ignored. 

Marianne whispered. “My aunt’s home. I’ve never been here…” 

Sunny frowned. “You’ve never visited your aunt…” 

Marianne shook her head. “I have, but never here, never in her own sanctuary. I never realized she collected so many...things…” 

Sunny frowned. “You don’t suppose she...sinks ships?” 

Marianne ignored Sunny’s question. There was a lot she didn’t know about her aunt. All she did know was that after her mother’s death, her father exiled his sister-in-law from the city, although not from the kingdom. Marianne visited (in secret), her aunt always choosing a random place outside the main body of the city. It wasn’t that Marianne hadn’t known where Aura was, just that Aura didn’t seemed inclined to invite Marianne into her home. Of course, all these treasures, and the ship might have been part of the reason why Aura didn’t allow anyone here. 

Marianne dismissed all those random thoughts to focus on the now as she yelled. “Aura!! Are you here??!!! Please answer me!” 

She saw a few fish that had been swimming in lazy circles in the water, scatter, disappear at the sound of her voice, but otherwise there had been no reaction. She felt herself start to shake in fear. Aura had to be here! She had to be! 

Sunny frowned. “You want me to take Bog so you can look for…” 

Marianne tightened her hold on Bog. “No.” 

Sunny smiled and laid a hand on her shoulder. “It’s okay.” 

Marianne’s bottom lip trembled. “No it’s not, Sunny. I love him--I can’t lose him. I can’t.” 

Marianne turned and yelled again into the cave. “Aura!” 

“What?!” The voice sounded oddly hollow, coming from the ship. 

Marianne frowned. “Aunt Aura?” 

“Is that Marianne?” The voice sounded confused. 

A series of bubbles rose from the side of the ship followed by something bursting from the hull. Sunny almost screamed. 

Aura was far larger than Marianne by at least several feet in length. Most of it her whip-like tail made Sunny think more sea serpent than fish. Her hair was incredibly long, loose and flowing behind her as she swam toward them. While Marianne’s hair was a normal brown, the striking blue of her aunt’s hair made Sunny think of the palette surgeonfish with a bright, startling blue. As the larger mermaid swam closer, Sunny could see too that Aura’s eyes were much larger than Marianne’s and of a solid color of dark blue, the iris indistinguishable from the sclera. Parts of her tail seemed translucent, but other parts of her tail and along her back were spots and patches black, or a blue so dark that it seemed black to Sunny’s weaker eyes. Other parts of the older (and more frightening looking, Sunny decided) mermaid glowed, a soft blue. Her face was beautiful, her upper body was sensual and alluring. The only adornment she wore was a gold and pearl necklace. When she smiled, Sunny saw that she had many more razor sharp teeth than Marianne. 

Whereas Marianne looked closer to what he thought a traditional mermaid ought to look like, her aunt looked part nightmare and part dream. 

“Marianne! What are you doing here? And you brought humans?” Aura blinked her large luminous eyes that glowed slightly with their own inner light in complete confusion. “Did they drown? No, wait--that one is alive and...oh shit!” Aura gasped and jerked back. “Marianne!! You brought them here?! Your father is going to kill you!” 

Marianne swam toward her aunt. “I need your help! Bay poisoned Bog!! He’s dying!! You have to save him please.” Marianne started to cry, the tension in her body giving way to her fear for Bog. “Please Aunt Aura...I love him…” 

Aura blinked again, and the expression on her pretty and alien face was one of complete confusion. “I’ve clearly been out of the loop. You love a human?” 

Marianne’s eyes were pleading and her chin trembled. “I’ll explain later, Aunt Aura! Please save him…” 

Marianne held Bog out to her aunt in a tearful plea. 

Aura looked at Sunny, at Marianne, then Bog. For a moment she thought of refusing because this was clearly going to be bad--very bad. She was already exiled, but Dagda could do much worse. But the look in Marianne’s eyes, the clear pain and love for this man… 

“Fine--follow me and bring your other human too.” Aura spun around elegantly in the water and swam back toward the interior of the ship. 

Sunny grabbed hold of Marianne’s waist again without being told and Marianne followed her aunt into the belly of the ship. 

* 

The inside of the ship was just as gold encrusted as the exterior except inside, he saw a bed (Sunny almost choked. The damn bed was actually made with the very large shells of a clam, just like in a children’s book...if he already hadn’t had so many shocks today he might have started to laugh.) There was an old wooden table, oddly clear of coral and barnacles, a couple of chairs, but every other surface was covered with more gold coins, golden objects along with precious stones. There were diamonds, rubies, emeralds, enough to buy the entire country of Scotland several times over and… 

Sunny frowned when he saw the human skeletons, still wearing their pirate gear, hats and all propped up in a corner around a small round table looking like they were simply having a drink and some conversation. Sunny felt the urge to vomit again. 

Aura motioned Marianne to lay Bog on the room’s sole bed. It was on the tip of her tongue to demand why Marianne hadn’t simply healed the man herself--she knew her niece could heal, but as Marianne moved the man over to the bed, she could see that it was poison in him, something Marianne didn’t have the skills to heal. And the raw panic in the girl’s eyes and demeanor said that Marianne couldn’t have healed the man if she had wanted to. Aura frowned with a small shake of her long-haired head. Her poor niece. 

“Now, what happened exactly?” Aura asked as she bent over Bog and studied the wound. 

“Bay threw his sword and…” Marianne began, but Aura nodded. “Ah, the poison...Right...I need you to get me some sea urchins--you’ll find several on the far side of the ship. There is some blue algae near the prow and some soft coral. Take your other human…” 

“My name is Sunny,” Sunny dared to say in a meek tone. 

Aura looked up from Bog to Sunny with a smile. “Sunny--I like that. Very human, very terrestrial. Sunny, if you would help Marianne gather what I need...though let her get the sea urchins as they might hurt you. Bring all you can carry back to me. Now go.” She motioned them off. 

Marianne grabbed Sunny by the arm and zipped out of the ship, making Sunny feel as if she were about to remove his arm from its socket. 

Aura watched them go before she focused her attention back on the man lying on her bed. “Well, you must be very special if you won the heart of our princess.” She smiled, brushing her clawed fingers through the poisoned man’s dark hair. “Now, this is going to hurt you, but I’m sure you’ve already been through quite a bit of pain today.” She sighed without another word and dug her claws into the wound. 

Bog’s eyes popped open, startling Aura with how blue they were as he cried out in agony. He wasn’t really aware, not really awake, but the pain was too great for him to remain fully unconscious. She couldn’t stop; she needed to dig the jelly out of the wound if she was going to save him. She had to dig deep, as the little thing had burrowed into the wound making a nice home for itself. These things were great for a field dressing when times were desperate, but they were little shits when it came to removing them, Aura thought with a grimace. She was doing her best not to cause the human more damage as she wrapped her claws around the creature and yanked back while Bog writhed in pain. She pulled it out with a wet, squishing pop. The creature’s body had gone entirely black with Bog’s poisoned blood. 

She smiled at the thing in her hand. “Good work--now off you go.” She flung it away from her where it floated and spun aimlessly in the water for a few seconds before it righted itself, the thing’s thin tendrils slowly eased from its body as it began to swim off in a rather haphazard way that made the little creature look drunk. 

Aura turned her attention back to Bog. He had already begun to bleed, red and black mixed together, the poison spreading quickly; she could see it under his skin, in his veins. Aura slammed her hand down on the wound. She didn’t need the things she had sent Marianne and Sunny to fetch, not exactly. She would need them for the other half of the healing process, but not for what she was going to do right now. She just needed them out of the room while she worked on this part, the hardest part. Aura couldn’t magically heal him fully, but her magic could expel the poison by using her own essence to flush it from him. This sort of healing would require a lot of concentration, and it was not going to be pretty. It was going to be downright terrifying, and a panicked princess and confused and shocked human would have made this part of the process more difficult than it would be anyway… 

Especially as Bog thrashed against her. She slammed her other hand down on his forehead and held the man down at the same time she shoved her other hand into the leaking wound as a pulse of bioluminescent blue light moved through her entire body and into Bog’s shoulder. 

Bog cried out in pain as the pulse hit him, the bioluminescence bathing the room. She did it again and again while Bog writhed in pain. On the fifth pulse he vomited, a cloud of black sludge. 

Aura smiled. Good, it was working. She focused and more of the black goo emerged from his mouth, his nostrils, and the very pores of his skin. 

Aura didn't stop. The man was convulsing, but she was getting the poison out. She had to make sure not a single drop of it remained… 

* 

Marianne stopped at the prow of the ship and pointed. “That, along there near the body is the blue algae, and those purple masses are soft coral,” she explained to Sunny. “Just grab as much as you can while I get the sea urchins. Marianne didn’t stop to see if he had any questions or to ask him if he needed help. She darted off in a blur, disappearing around the side of the ship. Sunny sighed (which was a weird experience underwater, one of many weird experiences to put into a growing list), before he started to swim down toward the items she had pointed out. He would do whatever he could to save his friend. 

* 

On what felt like the hundredth pulse, the poison was out, all of it. Aura felt dizzy. It had taken a lot more out of her than she had thought it would. The poor man, another hour he would have been gone, beyond her help. Bog lay limp on the bed, his skin ghostly pale, dark shadows under his closed eyes made him look corpse-like, but he was breathing in a low, steady pace, his heart beat, and he was alive. Now she just had to clean and stuff the wound properly... 

Marianne burst back into the ship with Sunny in tow, her arms filled with sea urchins, more sea urchins than Aura would probably ever need. Sunny held enough algae and coral for two patients. Aura smiled. “Set them on the table. Marianne, over there is my grinder. Start grinding up the urchins, Sunny bring me the algae and coral.” Marianne froze for a moment when she saw Bog, who looked far, far worse than when she had left him--pale, weak...dead. 

She started to hurry over to him. “What happened?!” 

Aura put her hand up. “He’s fine. I cleansed the poison out of his system, but he isn’t safe yet. Get to work on the urchins. I need to make a compress for the wound and he needs to drink a healing potion, as well as get lots of rest. Now get started.” Her tone brooked no argument. 

Marianne wanted to say something to protest, to rush to Bog, but she held back. Instead, she moved to find the shell and coral mortar and pestle that was her aunt’s grinder and set to work on the sea urchins while Sunny brought Aura his find of algae and coral. 

Aura took the items and placed them on the bed beside Bog. 

Sunny looked at his friend and whispered. “What else can I do?” 

Aura smiled. “You have the hardest part at the moment, to wait.” 

Sunny nodded before he said in a subdued tone, “Thank you. Bog’s my best friend and a good man.” 

Aura smiled reaching out to cup the side of Sunny’s face. Her touch was gentle, reminding him of his own aunt. Her gaze was also gentle, understanding even with her odd eyes. Sunny felt that he could trust this mermaid with his friend. 

“He must be to have such a good friend and for Marianne to love him so. Now go--sit.” Aura motioned to her table of dead pirates. 

Sunny swam out of the way, moving over to the skeletons. He sighed, took a breath (of water, his inner voice exclaimed), and removed one of the skeletons, took its seat and waited. 

Aura used her hands to mash the algae and coral into a thick paste. Ordinarily, she would have closed the wound, but with the poison that had been in Bog’s system, she needed to pack the wound. The algae and coral compress would absorb any lingering infection, helping his tissue heal from the inside out. 

Marianne rushed over with her bowl of crushed sea urchin entrails. “Here!” 

Aura took the goo and spread it over the top of the wound, leaving a healthy amount still in the bowl. She pointed with gooey fingers to a shelf. “There should be a couple of bottles with a clear liquid in them. Add the sea urchin, then add the yellow bottle’s contents and bring the mixture to me.” 

Marianne moved to comply. Aura licked her fingers of the sea urchin residue and waited while watching Bog’s expression. He wasn’t growing any paler, which was a good sign, and he seemed to be in far less pain; he only indication of any pain was the furrow of his brow. He was handsome for a human, she thought, if a little unusual looking--again, for a human. Aura frowned, only now realizing that he was completely naked. Aura smirked then, wondering why this one was naked while the other one wasn’t when Marianne returned with the mixed potion, the contents of which had turned a deep glowing burnt orange. 

“Here!” She thrust it out at Aura. 

Aura motioned with her head. “Give it to him, but not all of it, only a few sips--perhaps five. Hold his head up and make sure he swallows it.” 

Marianne nodded and sat down beside Bog. Aura watched while her niece gently held the bottle to the human’s lips, hold his head up tenderly and poured the shimmering orange liquid into his mouth. She set the bottle aside and softly ran her fingers against his throat and cheeks until he awakened enough to swallow. 

Aura reached out and stroked her niece’s arm. “That is all I can do for him for the moment. He needs a lot of rest and I suspect you do as well. The potion will help him sleep, so don’t expect him to wake for a long while.” 

Marianne looked over at her aunt, her brown eyes large and filled with fear, despair. “Is he…” 

Aura nodded. “I think so. He survived my cleansing--that shows a lot of strength. Now, lie down beside him. Your presence will help. Hold him, talk to him, let him know you’re here with him. I’ll make us something to drink.” 

Marianne moved onto the bed and laid her head on Bog’s other shoulder, her arm going around his chest while her tail wrapped around one of his legs. Aura frowned, watching her niece. The girl wasn’t just in love, she was head over tail in love with this man. Oh, Dagda was going to just love that. Aura smirked. Served the old xenophobic bastard right. 

She sighed and swam over to Sunny, who had been watching the exchange between aunt and niece with a pale expression. “Come along Sunny, you can help me make some tea.” 

Sunny lifted his brows in surprise. “Tea? You drink tea?” 

Aura smiled. “Well, tea is the closest word you humans have for what we drink...I’ll show you how to make it.” 

Sunny looked back at Marianne and Bog, but he swam out of the ship following Aura. 

* 

Marianne lay snuggled against Bog’s side, stroking his face and chest. He didn’t respond at all, and if she hadn’t known better, she would have thought him dead. 

“Don’t leave me Bog. Promise me you’ll stay with me.” She closed her eyes and pressed her face against his chest, trying to take comfort in the feel of his body against hers. She could hear the beat of his heart, the slow steadiness of his breathing, though it was still not strong enough--neither his breathing nor the beat of his heart felt strong enough to her. 

“I love you, I love you so much,” she whispered. “I will give up the waters for you Bog, just promise me you’ll live. Promise me.” She sobbed, pressing her face against his chest, holding him as tight as she dared, squeezing her eyes closed. 

She kept her eyes closed, her cheek against his chest and began to sing soft and low. 

“All of my friends fell out with me 

Because I kept your company 

But let them say whatever they will 

I love my love with a free good will…” 

* 

Her magic wove into her voice, the depth of her feelings, her need for him to live, her own life and love weaving into a spell that took the binding she had already unintentionally begun on land with him, and tightened its hold between the two of them. She would give her life for Bog’s life and her magic made that promise more solid, more real. 

* 

“If they could part the sand from the sea 

They could never part my love from me…” 

* 

She sang against his heartbeat, pouring herself into the song, pouring her magic into him, tying her life to his, entangling herself with him. The spell she didn’t realize she was casting twisted their essences and love into a binding stronger than any cast before. Marianne didn’t realize what she was doing, nor that for the binding to work like it was, Bog had to have already made the same commitment with his heart. The powerful magic shimmered in the water, hovering over them before it began to sink slowly down over her and Bog. 

* 

“And when the fire to ice will run 

And when the tide no longer turns 

And when the rocks melt with the sun 

My love for you will have just begun…” 

* 

Marianne’s voice drifted on the water, her pain and love vibrated with each word until the spell was complete and unbreakable. 

* 

Aura had just started to show Sunny how to strain the particular leaves of a special seaweed she had for tea when she felt it, the vibration of a powerful spell in the water with the flavor of Marianne’s magic attached. 

Aura dropped her cup, which shattered against the old wooden decking, startling Sunny as she hissed, her luminous eyes wide. 

“Oh shark spit!”


	9. Deep Binding

Bog smiled. He felt lightheaded, a little punch drunk, but good; he felt really good. 

He was sure he was dreaming because when he opened his eyes, it looked for all the world as if he was in a sunken ship on a bed in a room filled with gold. And he was underwater. 

The underwater part gave this away as a dream, Bog thought with a grin, a pretty realistic dream too! 

He was lying on his back and next to him lay Marianne in her mermaid form, her tail moving slowly. She was asleep, her head resting against his chest, the water gently making her hair drift about her face. She looked so beautiful and peaceful, he thought. He was underwater; he wasn’t sure why he should be concerned, as this was a dream after all. He chuckled at that, because he had just been staring at Marianne’s hair and tail floating in the water and he was breathing just fine. He felt really good too--tired and weak, but good. 

So...yeah, a dream. 

He stroked Marianne’s arm. Her skin felt soft, real, pleasant under his fingertips. Bog realized he wore no clothing. He thought about that for a moment and decided that was surely another point in favor of the dream theory he was working with at the moment. He continued to caress her arm, his fingers sliding up and down when Marianne opened her eyes. 

“Bog?” She said his name softly and in a confused tone as she pushed herself up to reach out and lightly touch his face as if she couldn’t quite believe he was there. “Bog! Oh Bog, are you well?” 

Bog smiled, his expression a mix of pleasure and goofy grin. “I feel pretty good. Actually, I feel a little drunk, like when yer just getting pleasantly buzzed, but you haven’t gone over into completely plastered?” 

Marianne frowned, not certain what he was talking about, but she thought it might be about drinking alcohol. But what mattered to her was he was alive, awake, and seemed no worse for such a traumatic experience as being stabbed and poisoned. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. Bog grinned in happy surprise, wrapping his arms around him and returning her kiss with eager pleasure. 

Marianne cupped his face with one webbed hand, her thumb brushing over his lips with a light touch before she kissed him with a soft desperation. She had been so sure she would lose him, knowing her heart would break if she lost him. She didn’t know if she could have stood losing him after she had found love. The thought of having that love ripped from her hands... 

Marianne began to cry silently as she kissed him with a wrenching passion, her tears lost in the expanse of the ocean. Marianne kissed her Bog with all the love that she felt for him in her very soul. Her tongue moved slowly with his, her body pressed against him, her tail shimmering away into legs that she quickly wrapped around him, pulling herself over to straddle him. 

Bog grinned at her when Marianne straddled him, returning her kiss just as passionately. He felt giddy with happiness. He reached up to run his hands over her perky breasts. The strange soft pastel glows that danced in the water made Marianne glow like a goddess. She was so beautiful, her hair floating around her head, her eyes warm and soulful and the light that played across her skin revealing the light hint of scales. 

“I thought I had lost you,” Marianne said softly, her voice a whisper as she ran her hands over his chest. “You scared me.” 

Bog frowned, not sure what she was talking about, but he couldn’t understand everything in a dream… .

..though he did remember those two men coming out of his house, and the spear, the flash of pain like nothing he had ever felt before, but just as the memories began to piece themselves together, Marianne kissed him again and he lost the thread, his senses overwhelmed by her. 

Bog groaned, wrapping his arms around her, his hands splayed across her back to touch as much of her as possible. Her kiss burned through him, exciting him. If this was a dream (and it had to be, he was certain) it was a pleasurable one. His body responded to her touch, blood rushing down to his groin, and from there the warmth spread through him. She made him feel loved, cherished. He loved her so much that he felt suddenly stupid; there were no words to fully tell her how he felt. 

Bog ran his long fingers along her spine, then up through her hair, cuddling her to him, enjoying the feel of her body against his. The water surrounding them did nothing to detract from how good Marianne felt or how much he wanted her. Their movements were different in this environment, but the sensation and his desire for her felt the same as before, in the waking world. 

He wanted her. 

Marianne moaned softly, brushing her lips and tongue against his. 

“Bog--make love to me,” she whispered, biting gently at his chin, then his nibbled at his throat. “Let me know you’re alive, that you’re here with me.” 

Bog groaned, laying his head back to allow her better access to his throat in response. “I’m here Marianne…” he whispered as her teeth pressed against his throat followed by the stroke of her tongue. 

Marianne dragged her tongue along his throat, alternating with nips of her teeth. Bog’s eyes fluttered as Marianne bit her way down his chest and along his stomach to his groin. When she ran her tongue over him, her lips so very soft and her fangs dangerous, he hardened with need of her, the danger part of the thrill. She cupped him, running her tongue along him before wrapping her mouth around his erection, sliding down until her lips met the base of his erection, taking all of him inside her mouth and throat. 

Bog’s moan of pleasure was loud and his body arched while Marianne caressed his stomach, slowly moving her mouth up and down his erection. 

* 

Outside the ship, Sunny sipped his tea (which tasted strangely of mint and he couldn’t figure out how the liquid stayed in the cups instead of flowing away in the water...he supposed magic must be the answer to that, but he was a little too uncomfortable to ask exactly how or why, especially after Aura continued to curse under her breath after shattering her cup. He assumed it was cursing because she was using words that he knew, but not in the way she was using them. It was all quite weird and discomfiting.) 

Aura suddenly stopped cursing and asked in a gentle voice. “Would you like to play a game of cards?” 

Sunny blinked in confusion, then shrugged. “Why not.” 

* 

They had been playing cards for little over an hour. Aura turned out to be quite the shrewd poker player for a mermaid. 

Sunny looked over his cards. 

Aura sat across from him with a smile that would make a shark flinch on her face. He narrowed his eyes in thought; the strange mermaid also had a great poker face. When she had first started staring at him with the smile, he had been terrified, but over the last hour he had figured out that was her poker face. It was an expression that gave nothing away. She had won the first ten of hands of poker they had played (the rules she used were almost identical to any other poker game he had ever played, which made him very much want to find out where exactly she had learned to play), but he was starting to figure out her tells. (He was also growing to like the older mermaid) and had won the last two games. Sunny felt a shift in the water. It was strange, but he felt the flow of water against his skin alter. He glanced up to see Aura staring off into the distance behind her. 

“Is something wrong?” Sunny asked, imagining great white sharks or a giant octopus silently gliding through the water to snack on a foolish surface dweller. 

Aura held up one long clawed finger to silence him. Sunny clutched his cards and waited, patiently, and hopefully alive. If she wanted to, Aura could easily rip out his throat. 

“Someone’s coming,” she murmured. “Trying to be sneaky, but no one knows the water like I do…” 

Sunny whispered. “I thought I felt the water shift…” 

Aura’s head spun around to give him a narrowed eye look. “Really?” 

Sunny nodded. “Yeah, it was subtle, but…” 

He didn’t get to finish because that was when he saw two shadows approaching them. Aura’s head snapped around and she sighed. “Oh it's Calder--and he brought Princess Dawn with him.” 

Sunny blinked in surprise. 

Calder came swimming quickly toward them once he was sure they were safe from prying eyes and headed straight toward Aura, frowning a little to see her outside her home without the princess or the other human. Next to him swam Dawn, the youngest princess who looked terrified with worry. 

Sunny saw Calder, but his eyes were immediately drawn to the mermaid with him. He could see the similarities between her and her sister Marianne, but while Marianne had more of a darkness around her, her sister was all light. She made Sunny think of how the ocean glittered on the surface when the sun was dancing across it in the early morning with the promise of adventure. The young princess’ tail was a bright mix of blues and greens, reminding Sunny of beach glass and her hair was short, like her sister’s, but it was a bright blonde as if she had spent hours on the beach letting the sun bleach her hair...and she was topless except for a necklace that hung between her breasts, the jewelry made from bits of pink and blue coral. 

Sunny’s mouth dropped open. She was beautiful, and naked, and beautiful, and mostly naked he reminded himself...but still… 

He quickly looked away, but her beautiful face and perfect breasts were now stuck in his brain forever he realized. 

While her features were etched with worry, Sunny had seen that she had bright, light blue eyes, a sweet rosebud mouth, and she was simply mesmerizing. Sunny could see why anyone would let themselves drown for a chance to simply be in her company. 

Calder stopped, but Dawn kept moving to throw herself into Aura’s arms. “Is Marianne all right? Please tell me she’s well!” Dawn gasped, nearly in tears. 

Aura held the younger princess and stroked her hair. “Now, now, calm yourself, child. Your sister is fine...mostly.” Aura glared at Calder over Dawn’s shoulder. “What did you tell her?” 

Calder shrugged with his hands. “Nothing--there wasn’t time. I just went, got her, and told her I had found Marianne, but she needed to come now and not say a word to anyone.” 

Dawn pulled back a little from Aura. “Is she all right? Really?” 

Aura opened her mouth to reply when they all heard the sound of a moan on the water coming from Aura’s ship. 

Dawn gasped. “That’s Marianne!” 

She started to swim toward the ship, but Aura stopped her with a hand on the princess’ arm, looking embarrassed, her cheeks red. It had been a while, but she recognized that sound as something other than pain. 

“Dawn, dear, your sister is fine.” Aura smiled pulling her over and forcing her to sit where Aura had been sitting only moments before. Dawn frowned, looking confused, glancing over at Sunny who smiled. 

Dawn’s eyes widened until nearly only the whites showed, her mouth coming open on the scream. Aura wrapped an arm around the young princess her other hand coming down to clamp over Dawn’s open mouth as she whispered in her ear. 

“Dawn my dear, this is Sunny--a human. Now I need you to be calm while I explain a few things. Can you do that? No screaming or do you want your father’s men to come down on my home and arrest me and your sister?” 

Dawn continued to stare wide eyed at Sunny, whose smile turned sickly, but she nodded her head in understanding. 

Aura smiled. “Good. Now, I’m going to remove my hand and I want you to be quiet and just listen.” 

* 

Bog groaned reaching down to run his fingers through Marianne’s short brown hair, gazing at her through his dark lashes. She moved her mouth slowly, pulling her lips up, then off of him, only to swirl her tongue along his head of his erection before holding him to kiss her way down and drag her clawed fingers along his tender stomach, causing his muscles to jerk in pleasurable response. 

She continued her slow kissing and licking of his erection, her hands sliding along his stomach, then to his thighs before she cupped him again, making his back arch. 

“Marianne…” he groaned, reaching for her. “Come here...please…” 

Marianne looked up from where she was concentrating on pleasuring him--thereby pleasuring herself--and smiled. She sat up and crawled on top of him, turning around to continue her administrations while Bog grasped her hips, pulling her close. He gently tugged her down to him, his tongue sliding along her, smiling when he felt her moan vibrate up from his groin to send waves of pleasure through him. He buried his mouth against her, his mouth moving slowly, his tongue sliding into her. Bog’s hands caressed her hips and back while he moved his lips and tongue against her, the water around him forgotten (it was a dream after all) as he buried his tongue against her, licking and kissing the woman he loved. 

Marianne whimpered each time Bog’s tongue caressed her. He found every part of her that was sensitive and exploited each area with his tongue and lips. When he found her most sensitive spot, he sucked gently, teasing until Marianne saw bright bursts of iridescent color. She sucked Bog deeply into her mouth in response until his hips bucked and his fingers pressed hard into her flesh, his breath coming in pants against her sex. 

Marianne whimpered again when he pulled her hips down to him again, burying his mouth against her until she gasped out with a cry as she peaked like an ocean wave. 

* 

Dawn stared at Sunny with a look of scared revulsion, which made Sunny feel small and horrible under the gaze of a beautiful mythical mermaid princess. He wrapped his arms around himself, trying his best to look harmless. 

Aura sighed and took Dawn’s hands. “Now, first I want to assure you that your sister is healthy and well, but Calder brought her home along with a couple of humans…” 

Dawn looked panicked and shot a startled glance at Sunny. “There’s more than one!” 

Sunny frowned, feeling like an infestation of termites. 

Aura sighed, pointing a finger at the young princess. “Now, calm down. Don’t make me put a calming spell on you, because I’ll do it dear.” 

They all heard the sound of moaning again coming from the ship, very clearly Marianne followed by a clearly more masculine sound of pleasure. 

Dawn looked panicked. 

Aura blushed with a knowing smile, but she shook her head. 

Sunny turned wide eyed and blushed. 

Calder smirked. 

* 

Marianne slid down on Bog’s erection. She moaned loudly. The feel of him penetrating her didn’t just feel good, coming together with him made her feel complete. She moaned again, her hands pressed against his chest, her back arching. She tightened herself around him before arching her shoulders back and opening her eyes to gaze down at him. Bog smiled at her, his hands grasping her hips. His blue eyes looked brighter in the water and his smile was sharper. She shifted, squeezing him as her claws pressed into him just enough that he groaned with pleasure. When she rolled her hips, they shared low moan of mutual pleasure. 

Bog’s moans accompanied hers as he reached for her, pulling her down to him, kissing her deeply, his arms wrapping around her body. Marianne returned his kiss, sliding her hands up to his throat, then to his face. 

She licked his mouth and whispered. “I love you.” 

Bog groaned in response. “I love you Marianne.” 

He grasped her tightly, then surprised her as he rolled her over. Marianne giggled, the two of them drifting upwards in the water. 

He grinned down at her, his hands cradling her head as they floated. 

“My little mermaid,” je whispered at the same time he thrust into her slowly. He chuckled to himself, thankful that this was a dream or floating in water while trying to have sex might have been awkward, but since it was a dream he was easily able to hold on to her and adjust so that he could thrust himself inside her. 

Marianne giggled with happiness, reaching up to cup his face between her hands. 

“My sailor,” she whispered back followed by a deep moan of pleasure when Bog thrust into her, holding himself in place before he moved again. She wrapped her legs around his waist, capturing his mouth in another searing kiss. They rolled again until Marianne was on top of him again. She pushed herself up, her legs hooked under his while grinding against him with a deep moan. 

Bog reached up to grasp her breasts, squeezing gently before brushing his thumbs over her nipples. 

* 

Dawn frowned, her voice small. “Humans? Why?” 

Aura nodded, then motioned at Sunny. “This is Sunny. And your sister…” Aura sighed. “There is no good way to say this so I’m just going to say it...she's in love with a human. His name is Bog.” 

“WHAT?” Dawn yelped only to have Aura point a threatening finger at her. “You promised…” 

Dawn snapped her mouth shut and looked cowed. “Sorry,” she said in a whispered voice. “But...humans?” Dawn looked around like she was worried a human was going to jump out at her. “Where’s the other one?” 

Aura’s brows lowered as she glanced at Calder who shrugged, smirking like a minnow with a secret they couldn’t wait to share. Aura pressed her lips together, giving Calder a look of slight annoyance before she took a breath and then spoke to Sunny. 

“Would you like to tell her the story? Since you know more than either of us.” She pointed between herself and Calder. 

Dawn gasped. “He talks?” 

Aura rolled her eyes. “By all the gods of the sea! Your father should be smacked for the lack in your education! Yes the human speaks, now stop being so...racist Dawn!” 

Dawn slumped in her seat, looking over at Sunny. 

Sunny gave her a small smile before taking a deep breath. “Well, Bog...my friend...and I guess the man in love with your sister...was lost at sea. We all thought him dead…” 

* 

Marianne climaxed with a cry, her body bowing with her pleasure. Bog grabbed her, pulling her to him, covering her mouth with his in a passionate kiss while their bodies turned slowly in the water. They floated up against the wall of the ship. Marianne reached behind her to grab onto the wood while Bog reached out to lay one hand against the old wood, with his other hand he grasped her thigh and thrust deep into her, moving in longer, deeper thrusts that built in intensity. Marianne thrust her hips to meet his movements in a tandem rhythm of desire and delight. 

Bog dug his fingers into the coral encrusted wood and kissed her. Marianne dropped her hands from the wall to his torso, holding onto him while they climaxed together. 

* 

“So that’s where she's been this entire time?” Dawn was rubbing her arms. “She’s in love with him, this Bog?” She looked up at Aura, her blue eyes wide. 

Aura nodded, her tail moving back and forth where she floated. “Yes. She brought him here for me to save after Bey tried to kill him.” She glanced at Calder, then back to Dawn. “And...there’s more...I think...I felt Marianne...I think she bound herself to him...I felt the magic…” 

Calder hissed. “Oh shark spit!” 

Dawn gasped, her hands coming to her mouth and her voice hushed. “What?” 

Aura nodded. “I felt it a couple of hours ago…” 

Sunny frowned, looking confused. “What does that mean?” 

Aura sighed. “It means she bound her life to his, if something happens to your friend...like if he dies, it’ll kill her too.” 

Dawn started to cry. “But...but Daddy will kill the humans when he finds out.” 

Sunny sat up straight. “What?” 

Calder nodded. “King Dagda doesn’t like humans,” Calder explained. “He finds you both, if you’re lucky, he would simply imprison you and forget all about you, or kill you. Of course with the binding he’ll most likely kill you and throw your friend in prison…” 

Sunny slumped, looking down at his feet. “Fuck.” 

Aura groaned, rubbing her hands over her face with a groan. “I might be able to concoct a spell that could hide you both in plain sight, but pulling something like that off won’t be easy…” 

“WHAT?!” Sunny, Dawn, and Calder all gasped at once. 

Aura shook her head, her tail whipping back and forth in agitation. “I don't know. We’ll have to discuss this with your sister and her lover, but there’s a spell. It’s old, very old, and if I have all the parts I might be able to make you one of us, temporarily...The spell is dangerous, however. It could easily kill you both!” She growled deep in her throat. “There’s also the other possibility that the longer you’re under the spell, the less likely your chances become of me being able to break it. It could be permanent!” Aura shouted then snapped her mouth shut on her agitation. 

Sunny looked pale and sick. “What about that other one, the one that tried to kill Bog?” 

Calder frowned, his tail whipping back and forth. “I don’t know. He’s going to be under for a while, just not sure how long. Marianne hurt him worse than I thought…” 

Dawn blinked. “What?” 

Calder said softly. “When Bey hurt Bog, Marianne attacked him. She slashed his face.” 

Dawn made a little “eep” noise of surprise and asked in a quiet voice. “Does she really love him that much?” 

Aura smiled and nodded. “Yes, she does. Saw that the moment they arrived.” 

“Does this human...Bog...love her?” Dawn looked at Sunny. 

Sunny spoke softly. “Yeah, I’ve never seen Bog really, truly happy until he showed up with your sister. Bog’s been alone most of the time. He isn’t someone who falls in love easily...but he loves her.” He looked over at Dawn. “You have my word that he loves your sister and would give his life for her. I have no doubt about that.” 

Dawn blinked at Sunny, really looking at the small, dark skinned human for the first time since arriving here. He had large, soulful dark eyes and a face that she thought was handsome… 

She nodded and turned back to Aura. “What do we do?” 

* 

Marianne lay curled against Bog’s side, leisurely stroking her clawed fingertips up and down his chest. They were back on the bed together after sharing their love. 

Bog sighed, holding her tight and looking around. “This is the most vivid dream I’ve ever had.” 

Marianne frowned pushing up on her elbow to look at him with amusement. “You thought you were dreaming this entire time?” 

Bog frowned looking at her with a lifted eyebrow. “Isn’t it a dream? I...just...assumed since I’m breathing under...water…” He spoke slowly, and his words came out hesitantly before he whispered. “I’m not dreaming, am I?” 

Marianne shook her head. “No. Don’t panic.” She laid a hand on his chest, pushing herself up just a little more. She could feel him starting to panic, just starting to panic, his breath coming more rapid. “You were hurt and we had to bring you here. My aunt was the only one I knew who could save you. Calder gave you a...” She stopped. “You know, you don’t need to know the details, but you can breathe while you are here--you are breathing right now.” 

Bog stared at her. Gazing into Marianne’s eyes quelled the panic. His breathing, which had become a quick, stuttering series of inhalations and shaky exhalations, eased. Marianne gently pushed him back down and wrapped her arm around his middle, laid her head against his shoulder. Bog wrapped his arm around her and held close, needing her comfort as he looked around with a wider gaze. 

“Where are we exactly?” he asked. 

Marianne smiled. “My aunt Aura’s home. She lives just at the edges of my father’s kingdom. And don’t worry--she won’t tell anyone about you and Sunny…” 

“Sunny’s here?” Bog looked down at the top of her head in surprise. 

Marianne nodded. “He came down to the beach to warn you about Calder and Bey. Calder said we needed to take him with us because he’d seen too much and once Bey was better he would come looking…” 

Bog frowned in confusion. “Maybe you should just tell me what happened from the top.” 

“What’s the last thing you remember?” Marianne asked, kissing his chest. 

Bog frowned in thought then whispered. “Our swim, then that man with the spear…” 

Marianne nodded and proceeded to fill Bog in on what had happened. 

* 

Bog lay quietly on the bed, holding her with a speculative frown before he asked. “What do you want to do?” 

Marianne snuggled closer. “I want to be with you,” she said, as if that explained everything that needed to be discussed. 

Bog smiled, gently kissing the top of her head where it was nestled against his shoulder. “I want to be with you too, my love.” 

Marianne opened her mouth to reply when they both heard the strange hollow like sound through the water of someone banging on the side of the ship, followed by the sound of Aura calling out. 

“You two done defying the laws of nature so the rest of us can come in and talk?” Aura snarled. 

Bog’s eyes widened. “I’m naked.” 

Marianne sat up. “That’s my aunt,” she whispered then yelled. “Just a moment!” 

She tilted her head at Bog. “You were naked when we brought you in…” 

Bog made a face. “That’s completely different than right now.” 

Marianne couldn’t help the giggle that bubbled up before she pushed herself up off the bed, her legs disappearing into her tail with an elegant swirl of water and a blurring sensation, the transformation still causing Bog to stare in wonderment. 

Marianne moved swiftly around the room looking for something that Bog could use to cover himself. She found a pair of linen pants that her aunt had folded and shoved into a corner. Marianne could feel the magic layered on top of the linen pants, probably put on them by her aunt to preserve them. Marianne brought them over to Bog. 

“Here, slip these on.” 

Bog held the pants up, which looked to him to be a pair of knee breeches that would have been fashionable in the 18th century, but he slipped them on while floating over the bed. Once he had the breeches on and tied, Marianne gave him a kiss and swam out of the ship to return a few seconds later to take his hand and lead him into another section of the ship’s belly. 

When he arrived with Marianne, it was to see a larger and frightening looking mermaid with blue hair, a much smaller female with blonde hair, a merman he recognized from the beach (except he had legs the last time Bog saw him), and Sunny. 

Sunny swam over and embraced Bog. “Man, am I glad to see you up and about.” 

Dawn rushed to her sister barely giving Marianne time to react before she was in her older sister’s arms. “Oh Marianne! I thought I’d lost you!” 

Marianne smiled hugging her sister tight. “I’m fine.” 

Aura glanced at Marianne. “I see that idiotic binding you performed sped up his healing as well as put you both in a death bind.” 

Marianne blinked in surprise. “I did?” 

Aura nodded. “You did…” She shook her head slowly. “You love struck fool.” 

Bog looked around then asked in a quiet voice. “A binding, what the fook does that mean?” 

Aura grinned at him, showing off her sharp and frightening teeth, which made him cringe a little. “Well my boy, your mermaid princess there bound her life to yours so that if you die, she dies. It’s what helped you heal so fast. Should have taken a few days...” Aura muttered. “Marianne was always far more powerful than she should be…” 

Bog turned to Marianne, his expression one of worry, pain, and heartbreaking love. “Marianne…” 

Marianne released her sister to turn to Bog. She took his hands. “I didn’t mean to do it, but I don’t care that I did. I’m glad that I did. I love you. I would do it again and again.” 

(Aura muttered something under her breath about children with too much power, no control and being lovestuck stupid.) 

“I love you too,” Bog whispered. “But I would never want you to do that...I…” He pulled her into his arms. Sunny and Dawn exchanged a look in which Dawn gave him a small smile. 

Aura waved at the two of them in exasperation. “Yes, yes you two love each other, but your little affair puts you in a bind, and now with all of us in the know, we are all in your little love bind as well. King Dagda isn’t going to like any of this…” 

Calder muttered. “That’s putting it mildly.” 

Aura snorted and nodded. “Yes, because not only is he going to be out for Bog’s blood, but he’ll find out about Calder and his family, which puts them in danger.” 

Calder blinked in surprise at her only to have Aura shrug. “I’m a sea witch, I know things...and don’t worry, no one else does.” 

Dawn looked confused, but Calder said softly. “I have a human wife and children on land. I’ve had them for years.” 

Dawn made a surprised squeak. “You...have?” 

Calder nodded. 

Aura looked at everyone in the room. “We all have a lot to lose if the king finds out about this, but I have a possible solution.” She looked sternly at them all. “I can perform a spell...more of a ritual than a spell that will give you two…” She pointed at Bog and Sunny. “...the ability to change into merfolk, and back to legs at will, but not only is the ritual dangerous, gathering the components for it are dangerous. You could still get caught before we even have what I need, AND…” She struck her forefinger up into the water. “Once done, if you stay bound in the ritual for too long I won’t--I must stress this--I won’t be able to switch you back. This is not a good solution to this problem, but it is one that will save your lives, for now at least.” Aura shook her head. “We can’t keep this from your father forever...even with changing him…” She pointed at Bog. “He isn’t royalty, so your father will be furious either way.” 

Marianne looked determined. “I don’t care.” 

Aura glanced at Bog who said with just as much determination. “I will fight for her.” 

Sunny groaned, but answered. “I’ll do what I can to help.” 

Dawn smiled, her cheeks rosy. “This is all so tragically romantic!” 

Aura snorted.


End file.
